Lie's Predictions
by nife
Summary: AU In a world where hate and power walk hand in hand, and halfelves are little more than property, one would wonder 'why do I continue to live' Sometimes answers are given in the oddest form. Yaoi, het, Mature. Pairings inside, Sylvia Viridian collab
1. Face value

I haven't posted here in a while...

Hi guys, sorry to be a du-face but I've been pretty busy with life. Here's an AU story for you all to enjoy.

...I'd like to say what the pairings are, but it's better if you read it. Oh, and btw, there is actual Het in here. That mean I wrote a straight pairing (zomg)

Blame sylvia viridian, it's all her fault. She's the one who writes this with me... (this is a collab between me and her.)

Warnings: Yaoi, mature themes. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Zelos sighed, looking around the somberly decorated master bedroom that he'd recently come into, along with everything else his late father had owned. He'd never been close to the old man, but it was a pain to have to deal with all the politics and running the household. Plus, the man had had no sense of design. 

"Lord Zelos!" Sebastian shouted, looking for his master. "Lord Zelos! Where are you?!"

With another sigh, Zelos stepped out into the hallway. "I'm right here, Sebastian." he said, "What's up?"

"My lord! You were suppose to be at the royal court to receive your blessings an hour ago!" Sebastian sighed. "We must get you ready."

"Oh," Zelos said, "I forgot about that, sorry." In fact, he hadn't forgotten, but he'd been harboring the vague hope that if he hid long enough, it would go away. He hated appearing before the court and the clothes he had to wear itched horribly.

"Come my lord, already you will not be in his lord's good graces..." Sebastian sighed, leading Zelos to his dressing room.

Zelos followed, allowing Sebastian to help him dress a bit sulkily. "I suppose I don't have a choice, do I?" he grumbled, "They're all so stuffy, why do I have to care what they think?"

"It is your place." Sebastian said. "As a lord of the court, to serve his majesty, and part of that is receiving his blessings."

"My place…" Zelos sighed again, "Yeah, I know. The old man was always harping on that, too. Ah, well, I'd better at least try to keep up appearances, right?"

Sebastian nodded. "Your mother wished you to have this position, that is why she married your father." He and several other servants went about getting the clothes ready, dressing Zelos in a timely matter.

Once he was dressed, Zelos tried his best not to shift uncomfortably in his clothes.

"You look dashing sir! Her ladyship would have been most pleased." Sebastian said with a proud gleam in his eyes.

Zelos nodded absently, trying to ignore the vague stab of pain he felt at the mention of his mother. "Yeah, sure," he said, steeling himself internally for the bustle of the court.

"Well, we must be off." Sebastian said, leading Zelos to the coach that was prepared for him.

-

Grand trumpets blared as Zelos' couch approached the castle and servants came to open his door and help him down. They led him to the royal court, another servant declaring that he had arrived. "I present the arrival of honored Lord Zelos Wilder."

Zelos looked around at the court with a carefree grin, greeting everyone he saw, while mentally beginning a count of the minutes he needed to remain here before he could get away without causing offense.

A lady of the court walked towards him. "Lord Zelos!" She greeted, bowing lightly.

"Hello, my lovely lady!" Zelos replied, taking her hand and kissing it, "How are you on this fine day?"

"I am wonderfully excited and overjoyed!" She said happily. "You know my daughter Colette?"

Zelos thought back for a moment, then nodded, "Ah, yes, little blond girl, right? She's a lovely little angel, isn't she?"

The woman laughed. "Quite so! Well recently she was engaged to the Aurion household!"

"Wow, really?" Zelos was impressed despite himself. Everyone knew the Aurions as some of the richest and most important nobles around. "Congratulations on that, then!"

"Yes quite!" She laughed. "I heard you too were to be engaged... to some lady from over seas."

"Yup, that's right! I've got a lovely lady from across the ocean just waiting to be mine!" Zelos replied with a grin. In truth, it was to be more a marriage of convenience, but the court didn't need to know the details of Zelos' personal life.

"Oh well I do wish you luck then! You know those foreigners..." She said, voice barely above a whisper. "Well! I think I see Duke Bryant and I must speak with him, please excuse me." She said and walked over to him.

Zelos watched the woman go, feeling mildly sorry for Duke Bryant, who was one of the few people at court that Zelos actually liked. He sighed internally and turned away to find someone else to talk to.

Suddenly trumpets blared again, announcing another nobles' arrival. However this time all the nobles within the court turned to their eyes to the stairs. Kratos and his caravan had arrived; Kratos of course leading with his only son of his late wife, lady Anna; but following closely behind was Kratos' personal servants. Leading them was what many people called the sea's gift, the pearl of the ocean; Kratos' favored geisha.

Many people would stare at this person as they descended the stairs, hair of the sky and eyes of the sea, with skin as white as ivory. However some would stare with disgust as this treasure of Lord Kratos' was not a woman, but rather male. No one could deny his looks, but no one could deny that he had also given Kratos a tarnished name.

Zelos watched as the Aurion entourage arrived. He'd met Lord Kratos once or twice; the man was handsome, but not very sociable, and his son was a bit of a dork. He found his eyes drawn to the controversial half-elven concubine that followed behind them; the man was just as gorgeous as gossipers had claimed, and Zelos found himself just a bit jealous.

As the concubine passed Zelos with the caravan his eyes flickered up to Zelos'. For a moment time seemed to freeze as his 'ocean eyes' that had entranced many sucked the other in.

Zelos gasped slightly as the vision on the stairs met his eyes, and he felt himself blushing faintly. He looked away quickly, but he knew that gaze would haunt his memories for some time to come.

-

It was time later in the evening when the party finally started to die down enough that people were starting to leave.

Zelos made his way out to the balcony, sighing with relief when he arrived there. He might look at ease amongst the crowds, but he was grateful for the moment of solitude in which he could drop his pretenses. Perhaps he could remain out here until he could afford to leave...

Someone walked out amongst the gardens, shoulders shaking slightly as they made their way over to the fountain. They sat down and lightly began playing with the water.

Hearing the splashing, Zelos turned curiously to look at the person who had just emerged into the courtyard below. Who else would be seeking solitude at this time?

Kratos' favored concubine sat by the large fountain, lightly playing with the fish there.

Zelos felt his heart skip a beat as he realized who it was. Technically, if Lord Kratos found him here, he could be in big trouble, and the elder Aurion was renowned for his temper. Still, he couldn't resist the chance to speak with the beauty without outside interference. "Hello," he said quietly, approaching the fountain.

The concubine started and quickly looked away. "L-Lordship?" He said quietly. "Ah, good evening to you..."

Zelos grimaced slightly, "Please, I've had enough of 'lordship' for tonight. Call me Zelos. What's your name?"

The concubine looked up at him, and though his eyes were clear you could tell he was crying recently. "The name of a lowly concubine is not graceful enough to brush your ears Lord Zelos."

"Not 'Lord Zelos', either," Zelos corrected, "Just Zelos, please, and in case you hadn't noticed, I don't care much for all that silly propriety. I just want to know the name of the person who held the entire room enthralled with his beauty when he entered."

He blushed. "Ah... I'm not nearly... that beautiful..." He looked away sadly.

Zelos raised an eyebrow. "What in the world makes you say that?" he asked, "If nothing else, you're certainly the most gorgeous person here tonight... even your master is no match for your beauty, and he's quite a handsome prize himself."

"That he is..." The concubine said, eyes glazing with an adoration.

Zelos wasn't sure he liked that look, and decided to divert the topic a bit before he started to get jealous. "So, I'll ask again: what's your name?"

The concubine looked up at him again before smiling lightly. "Yuan."

Zelos smiled back at him. "Yuan, huh? That's pretty. So what are you doing out here? Get tired of the noise inside?"

Yuan smiled sadly. "No... for me the world has gone silent..."

Zelos gazed at him seriously, "What happened?"

"My problems are nothing you should have to hear my lord..." Yuan said, lowering his eyes again.

"Maybe so," Zelos said, "but they're probably more interesting than anything Lady Greystone has to say." That esteemed lady had been chattering to Zelos all night, sharing useless information and ignorant opinions; he'd barely managed to escape.

Yuan kept his gaze lowered, eyes filling with tears once again. "Yes... you have heard of the young master's engagement..."

Zelos nodded, "The girl's mother has been announcing it to anything that'll sit still; it's been the talk of the whole court."

"There is a condition... that Lord Aurion had to meet..." Yuan said, trying to keep the tears out of his voice.

Zelos looked at him inquiringly. "What is it?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"That his lordship should rid himself of me..." Yuan said, closing his eyes to try to withhold the falling tears.

"Oh..." Zelos said sympathetically, "That's terrible..." He knew, of course, about the scandal around Lord Kratos' preferences, but to think that someone would try to dictate how he should live in that way... and it was clear that Yuan was distraught by the thought of leaving.

Yuan smiled even though his entire body shook with withheld sobs. "I'm sorry my lord, I shall not bother you with anymore of my trivial problems." He rose, quickly drying his face. "I must go, please excuse me..."

"Goodbye, then... Yuan," Zelos said, and watched the other leave sadly, wanting to call out to him to come back, but unable to think of an excuse to do so.

-

With a sigh of relief, Zelos entered his mansion and in his fatigue almost headed for his old room before he remembered that he lived in the master bedroom now. Lady Greystone had caught up to him again as he'd tried to sneak through the ballroom to the door and it had taken him a full hour to shake her off. He laid down heavily on his bed, mind wandering back to Yuan and his predicament.

It was too bad, really... of course, such a beautiful concubine would have no shortage of eager buyers, it's not like he would be cast out on the streets, but Zelos couldn't help remembering Yuan's tear-streaked face with a twinge of regret.

Sebastian knocked at his master's door. "Lord Zelos, I'm here to help you get ready for bed."

Zelos sighed a little, rising from the bed, "Come in, Sebastian." He didn't have the energy tonight to argue that he could do it himself; he'd fight that battle some other day.

Sebastian and several other servants entered the room and set about undressing him, then getting him into his night clothes.

Zelos allowed it, feeling oddly detached from the flurry of motion about him. Once the process was done, he shooed the last of them out and climbed into bed, doing his best to push the evening's events from his mind so that he could sleep. He wasn't entirely successful and it was quite some time before slumber arrived.

-

Later that evening Zelos awoke with a start. He blinked at the bedroom for a moment, trying to get his bearings, then finally sighed. "Just a dream," he muttered, "That was years ago, why can't it just go away?" He stretched a bit and yawned. Going back to bed after that dream was hardly appealing, so he dressed himself and went out for a walk.

Down by river that gave Meltokio its water someone was standing at the gate, looking into the rapidly flowing water.

Zelos glanced at the person curiously as he passed; it was unusual for anyone to be out this late. He considered approaching them, but he really didn't feel like talking to anyone right now.

The person climbed over the gate and onto the other side, they seemed to trying to convenience themselves to go ahead and jump into the waters below.

**Now** the person had Zelos' attention. He ran over toward where they were perched, calling out, "Hey! Hey, wait! Don't do it!"

The person turned to them, blue hair whisking about their face. "L-Lord Zelos?"

"Yuan?" Zelos was shocked, "What are you doing?"

Yuan looked away. "I-I don't want to cause his lordship anymore hardship..."

Zelos frowned, "I don't know him all that well... but from what I've heard, he'd be pretty distressed to find out that you were dead. Trust me, having someone you care about die... wondering if you could have prevented it... that's far from 'no more hardship'."

Yuan laughed, chocking slightly on his tears. "He... just put me up for sale... I can't... I'd rather die... so I'll rid us both of a bother."

Zelos bit his lip; this was not going well. "Please, don't," he said desperately, "I ... what if..." he cast about for something, anything that he could suggest, "What if I bought you, then?"

Yuan looked at him with cold eyes. "You wouldn't want an old washed up whore..."

"I'll be the judge of that, thanks," Zelos replied evenly, "If it's agreeable to you, I would be happy to buy you. I won't ask anything of you that you aren't willing to give and I promise, I'll treat you well. So please come back over here?"

Yuan looked at him suspiciously. "How... how can I trust your word?"

Zelos shrugged, "I don't have anything to offer you right now except promises and if you won't trust one promise, you certainly don't have reason to trust any others I might make. So... I guess that's kind of up to you, and what you already know of me."

Yuan looked back at the rushing waters. "...Alright..." He said then moved to climb over the rail again when he slipped on the edge, and with a shout, started to fall.

Zelos lunged forward and just barely managed to grab Yuan's hand as he fell toward the water. He could feel his grip beginning to slip as he reached out with the other hand. "Give me your other hand!" he cried, "I'll pull you up!"

Yuan looked up at him with terrified eyes, but obediently gave Zelos his other hand.

Slowly, carefully, Zelos pulled him back up and helped him over the railing. "Are you all right?" he asked, "You almost gave me a heart attack, there."

Yuan nodded, wrapping his arms around himself. "I-I-I... I'm sorry L-Lordship..."

Zelos put a comforting arm around Yuan's shoulders. "Hey, it's all right. Not your fault, you were trying to get back over, and what did I tell you earlier? Call me Zelos."

Yuan just nodded numbly, still shaking like a leaf.

Zelos gave Yuan a measuring look. "Are you going to be all right getting home?" he asked, although he was fairly certain he knew the answer.

"...Ah..." Yuan stood up on shaking legs, taking two steps before falling again.

Zelos moved to help him back up, supporting Yuan with an arm around his waist. "I'll take that as a 'no'," he said with a trace of dry humor, "I'll help you back home, then, all right?" He couldn't just leave the other there, not after saving his life moments before.

Yuan clutched onto Zelos, seeming to hold him for dear life.

Zelos looked down at him in surprise and mild confusion, "Hey, what's the matter? You're safe now, I'll get you home. It'll be like this never happened."

"I guess today's just been... too much..." Yuan said, choking on his tears as he started openly sobbing.

"Uh…" Zelos said awkwardly, a bit startled by the sudden outpouring of grief, "I... I guess it probably has. Um... it'll get better, though. I mean, it can't really get worse, so it kind of has to get better, right?" Zelos had a vague idea that he probably wasn't helping, but then, he'd never had to comfort someone about anything serious before.

Yuan just stood, clinging to Zelos till his tears subsided, pulling away after he was done. "I'm... sorry..."

"It's ...all right," Zelos told him, "I just wasn't really expecting that, is all. ...Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine..." Yuan said, smiling up at him. Besides the tear tracks he didn't look like he had cried at all.

Zelos nodded, "All right, then... do you still want me to walk you home, or can you make it on your own?" Zelos suddenly wanted nothing more than to be back in bed.

"Yes my lord. I'm terribly sorry for inconveniencing you." Yuan said, wiping away what was left of his tears.

"Don't worry about it." Zelos told him vaguely, "I'll see you later, then." And with that, he retreated to his mansion, feeling oddly like he was running from something, although the only thing he'd left behind was a (beautiful) half-elven slave with a (heartbreakingly) disgustingly realistic fake smile.

Yuan watched after Zelos' retreating figure. "Please remember your promise." He said quietly.

-


	2. Discount

Yuan walked towards the auction house in haste. There were many things being sold today, from wears to slaves and he intended to see if she had finally arrived... after getting a letter saying that she was being sold he had to see her.

He bowed to the front guard who let him through. Getting through, he made his way to a special seat that was usually reserved for him and Kratos...

"Yuan!" A voice called out to him.

"Raine!!" Yuan shouted, going over to the cages. "Raine! You're here! Is Genis still in Syback?"

Raine nodded, "Yes, he's still there ...they decided to sell me off, though..."

"But I thought your knowledge was irreplaceable!" Yuan cried in disbelief. "This is terrible! You'll never get to see Genis again!"

Raine smiled tightly, "They seem to think they've gotten all the knowledge they can from me, that everything I haven't told them, they can get from Genis instead, and he'll be more cooperative because he's young." She let out a humorless laugh, "They'll find out soon enough how easy he is to deal with when I'm not around." Then her expression grew somber. "The rest... I try not to think about."

Yuan growled, then spoke in elven to her. "These... damn humans..." He looked up at her. "I swear I'll find a way to save you and your brother!"

Raine smiled sadly at him. "Thank you, Yuan," she replied in the same tongue, "I know you'll do everything you can." The expression in her eyes betrayed just how much she believed he could actually accomplish.

"Why do these humans... treat us like we're toys..." Yuan sighed, then switched back to common tongue. "I will try to get a good master for you."

"...Thank you," Raine replied, shivering a bit at the thought of having a less-than-kind master. Indeed, the whole prospect of being sold as a concubine frightened her, although she knew better than to let that show.

Yuan smiled. "I'll do this at least..." He said then went off to find a bidder who would at least be a little kinder to his friend.

After nearly thirty minutes of having no luck, knowing most of the bidders here were miserable bastards, he happened to stumble upon Duke Bryant. He almost cried in relief as he swayed over to the man and sitting beside him. "Hello Duke Bryant." He said in a near purr.

"Ah, hello, Yuan," Regal told him, "What is it?"

"My lordship is here for something exotic isn't he?" Yuan said with a smile. "You always come here but you never buy anything, but today is your absolute luckiest day!"

"Is it, now," Regal responded dubiously. In truth, he came here because it would look strange to the rest of the court if he refused; he had no intention of buying anything from this place.

"Today there is a special servant being sold who is by far the most beautiful of them all!" Yuan said, smiling greatly. "They are also the perfect secretary! They remember everything you need them to remember and are smart enough to help you make big decisions when you need a second opinion!"

That did sound intriguing; Regal had to admit, he was in need of an assistant of some sort, and had been having a bit of difficulty hiring one who was intelligent enough for the job. "You have my attention," he told Yuan, "Where is this person?"

Raine was then hauled onto the stage and the bidder started yelling about her looks and nearly ripped off her shirt to show the audience her chest.

"That one my lord, I promise you will not be disappointed!" Yuan said enthusiastically.

Regal frowned unhappily at the rough treatment of the woman, even as he raised his hand and placed the opening bid. "I hope you are correct," he told Yuan as the bidding began.

-

"I am deeply relieved that he bought you Raine! You'll like Duke Bryant! Never has there been a kinder soul born to humans!" Yuan said to Raine after the bidding was all over.

"I hope you're right," Raine replied, trying desperately not to let her nervousness show. A thousand questions and worries fluttered through her mind, but she pushed them back firmly, doing her best to stand tall despite her fears.

"This is my promise to you Raine... I will place you safely here... and then I will try to save your brother from his own dangers... till then please lay within this gold cage..." Yuan whispered in elven.

Raine nodded. "Thank you, Yuan," she whispered back in the same tongue, "I won't forget this."

"Here he comes!" Yuan said, hearing him. "Don't be afraid, he seems frightening but he is a truly kind soul, just be yourself and he will treat you kindly..." He got away from the cage. "I have to go, but I will see you later Raine... please be in good health."

He turned and left, passing Regal, and giving him a small bow. "Good day lordship."

Raine swallowed nervously and took a deep breath to compose herself. The man who was approaching certainly cut an imposing figure ...she dearly hoped that he was as gentle as Yuan had promised.

Regal walked up to the cage and someone came and unlocked it for him. "You are...?"

"...Raine Sage, your grace," Raine told him, "And you must be Duke Bryant."

"I am... you at least have the mannerisms of an intellect." Regal said, eyes assessing but not cold.

"I was sent here from Sybak, your grace, after they decided they had no more use for my knowledge," Raine replied.

"I see... I hear you have an excellent memory." Regal said.

"I have been known for my ability to retain knowledge, yes, sir," Raine responded matter-of-factly.

"How dare you speak to his lordship as such, you filthy half-person!" One of Regal's tenants shouted at Raine, raising his hand to strike her.

"That's enough." Regal said, grabbing the man's hand. He then took off his coat and offered it to her. "You must be cold. Until I can find you something more fitting please take this to keep you warm." He said.

Raine stared at the coat with guarded hope for a moment, then delicately reached out and accepted it, pulling it over her bare shoulders gratefully and marveling at the warmth. "Your grace is ...far too kind," she murmured in astonishment.

"We must leave at once I'm afraid... but I will get you a proper dress to wear before we leave for Altamira." Regal said. "Have you ever been there?"

Raine shook her head, "No, your grace, I've hardly even been outside Sybak."

Regal smiled for the first time since they spoke. "Then I will have to show you." He then offered his hand. "Shall we first get you something to wear?"

Raine stared at his hand for a moment, feeling overwhelmed and a bit confused. Was she... really allowed to take his hand? But on the flip side of the question, surely she was not allowed to refuse him anything he might want... Hesitantly, she reached out and placed her hand in his, looking up at him to confirm that this was acceptable.

Regal nodded gently to her unspoken question. "Let us go Miss Raine." He said and leading her away from her cage.

-

"Today I will get the bids in." Kratos said to Yuan, who sat looking out towards the street.

"I understand my lord..." Yuan said back, though his voice was distant.

Kratos sighed a little. "I'll ...find you somewhere comfortable," he promised, "I know this isn't easy..."

"Your lord need not concern himself with my happiness." Yuan said, voice just as distant.

Kratos looked at him sadly. "Yuan..." he murmured, "I'm sorry..."

"Can I know the names of my buyers?" Yuan asked.

"Of course... several offers have come in from some of the people who had expressed interest in you before," Kratos replied, "One name sticks out, though... Lord Zelos Wilder. I don't recall him ever taking particular interest in you..."

Yuan's face lit up. "He... he bid?"

Kratos nodded, surprised at this reaction, "Yes ...do you know why?"

Yuan smiled warmly, clutching slightly at his chest. "You... kept your promise..."

"...Yuan?" Kratos asked, seeming confused, "What... what's going on?"

"Nothing my lord." Yuan said, looking back out the window with a happier smile on.

Kratos looked at Yuan, his gaze hurt, but dropped the subject. "At any rate, he seems like an intelligent young man, from what I know of him ...I daresay you'd be... quite happy, with him..." He forced the words out reluctantly.

"He is kind... and he upholds his words, even to someone as lowly as myself." Yuan said with a smile.

Kratos nodded, "He will treat you well, then. If it's all right with you, I'm going to accept his offer." His calm tone betrayed none of the inner turmoil he felt at this decision.

Yuan looked up at him with surprise. "Why do you ask me my lord, I am your property to do with as you will..."

Kratos returned his gaze, "Is it wrong to want you to have some say in what becomes of you? Yuan... I've known you for too long for you to simply be property anymore. I want you to be happy, wherever you go."

Yuan looked down, eyes sad, though holding no tears. "I have never been happy my lord, as moments do not have emotions and I am nothing more than just that."

"Yuan..." Kratos murmured, "I'm sorry..." He looked down as well, staring at the carpet between his feet and trying not to think, not to feel.

"You need not apologize to your property." Yuan said, then turned back to the window.

Kratos suppressed a sigh of regret, and turned his mind toward finalizing the transaction, trying to forget what - or rather, who - it was that he was selling.

-

Raine looked around in awe at the fancy resort as they arrived, utterly overwhelmed. Before they even left Meltokio, Duke Bryant had bought her a lovely dress, and indicated that there would be more provided for her later. She'd never been treated so well before, and part of her was apprehensive because of it. There was always a price to pay...

Regal lead her to his office, walking over to his seat and sitting down. He indicated for her to do the same with another chair. "Miss Sage, I believe I would like to get started right away if that is no problem to you."

Raine looked up at him, unable to keep the nervousness from her gaze. "I-if that is what your grace desires," she replied, "I am yours to command as you will."

Regal pulled out some documents. "If you would organize these files for me I would appreciate it. After that I would like to get your dress sizes so that I can get your clothing made for you."

Raine nodded, accepting the files. "Of course, your grace." This was not quite what she had been expecting, but she was hardly about to argue. "I'm afraid I... don't know my dress sizes, sir," she added, "It's... never been important."

"Then you'll have to be measured... hm, I'll call in my personal tailor then." Regal mumbled, making thoughtful sounds. "I wonder if he'll take a call right now..."

"Please, sir, there's no need to trouble yourself," Raine protested, "This dress that I have now is more than enough..."

"You need clothes to sleep in, oh! That reminds me! I'll need to get you a room prepared." Regal said picking up his phone, hanging up once he was done. "My tailor will be here in a while to get your sizes. I suspect he'll get them done in time for the night, also I had a room across from me readied for you."

Raine was feeling overwhelmed again, so she returned to what was quickly becoming her stock response for everything, "Yes, your grace ...I'll get to work on these files, then, shall I?"

Regal looked at her, taking in her pale completion. "Are you alright Miss Sage?"

"Yes, your grace. You needn't be concerned about me," she responded almost automatically.

He walked over to her, then moved so he was on his knees in front of her. He put a hand on her forehead and then examined her eyes. "You are ill, from stress I assume?"

"S-sir?" Raine was shocked by his actions, to say the least. "I-I'm fine, your grace. Truly, you've been more than kind..."

"You need rest then," He continued, ignoring her sputtering, "and you may call me Regal."

Raine was beginning to feel dizzy. "I... sir, I couldn't possibly ...and I'm not ill. I'm perfectly capable of carrying out my duties." She didn't want to be seen as sickly... it would be terrible if her new master decided that she was too weak, and not worth what he'd paid for her.

"Stress can ruin a person, and I do not intend to see you ruined under my care." Regal said.

Raine stared at him blankly. Person? Under his care? He kept insisting on treating her as if she were... well, as if she were human! "Sir... I'm not a person under your care. I'm your newest possession," she said slowly, still trying to make sense of what was happening.

Regal flinched as if he was struck. "Perhaps before, but here you are my secretary. I don't need an object, I need a living, breathing, person who has a bright head on their shoulders to help me."

Raine continued to stare at him, almost uncomprehendingly. "I ...I will try, sir," she replied, "I don't have much experience with being a person, but if that is what you wish of me, then I will do my duty."

Regal sighed. "I'll help you then, until then you should get some sleep."

Raine nodded meekly, "Yes, sir. ...Where is my room?"

"You may use mine until they are done yours." Regal said with a sigh.

"If that is what you wish of me, sir," Raine replied, "Where is it?"

Regal took her hand and led her to his room a couple of stories up. "Here." He opened the door and lead her to his bed. "I'll come and get you later for diner, till then please rest."

Raine nodded, a bit numbly, "Very well... thank you, sir."

Regal smiled, walking over and pulling out a shirt. "You can wear this till proper clothes are made." He gave it to her then left.

Raine stared at the shirt, and then at the door. He had left her to dress by herself, without trying to molest her. He had left her alone in his private quarters. She stared back at the shirt for a moment, then slowly undressed and put it on, before staring at the huge, perfectly-made bed. Feeling dazed and unreal, she climbed into it, marveling at the softness.

She lay there for a long time, unable to even close her eyes, before the stress of the day finally caught up to her, and she drifted off to sleep.

-


	3. Lost and Found

Warnings: Yaoi, Het and suggestive themes.

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

Sebastian walked through the halls of the manor to the room Zelos was currently in. "My lord... Your newest acquisition has arrived." He said with a low bow.

"Oh!" Zelos replied, putting down the book he'd been reading, "Where is he?"

"Downstairs my lord." Sebastian replied.

Zelos sprang up eagerly. "Thanks," he said, making his way down the stairs.

Yuan sat at the bottom of the stairs, dressed in golds and jewels from head to toe, just a small symbol of the Aurion's wealth and status.

Zelos approached him, trying to look casual and not gawk at the display of wealth. "Hey, there," he said, "Nice to see you again."

"Good to see you my lord." Yuan greeted with a bow. "How are you on this fine day?"

"I'm doing quite well, thanks. You're looking..." he looked Yuan up and down for emphasis, "well-dressed, today. Was I paying for you, or just your clothes?"

"These are gifts to me from Lord Aurion." Yuan said, playing with one particular ring on his finger.

Zelos nodded, "I see... well, I'm afraid I'm nowhere near as rich as he is. I won't be able to afford to get stuff quite that nice..." Zelos was grasping for something, anything. to talk about.

Yuan smiled gently. "That is fine my lordship, I do not desire expensive gifts."

Zelos frowned a bit. "Okay, well, now you're in my house, my rules. First rule is, **you** call me Zelos. I'm sick and tired of people being all servile toward me all the time."

"As you wish Zelos." Yuan said, smile never faltering.

Zelos narrowed his eyes a bit. That smile was getting irritating. "You have run of the house," he continued evenly, "Just don't go in my bedroom without permission, it's the one at the end of the hall up there with the big, ornate doors. I've had the servants prepare a room for you... I'll show you where it is." He led Yuan up the stairs.

Yuan followed him quietly, eyes to the floor especially when they crossed any other servants.

Zelos stopped at a door, and opened it to reveal a well-furnished bedroom. "Here you go," he said, "I can't think of anything else to tell you... any questions, or should I leave you to get settled in?"

"When do you wish to see me within your chambers?" Yuan asked, being as polite as possible.

Zelos blinked at him, considering this. It hadn't really occurred to him, what he would do with Yuan once he'd bought him. "Uh ...why don't you take tonight to relax and get familiar with the house, and we'll discuss that tomorrow, all right?" he temporized. That gave him until tomorrow to figure things out, at least.

"If that is what my lo- ah, if you desire." Yuan said with a bow.

Zelos nodded once. "Dinner's at six," he said, "I'll come by and show you to the dining room, if you're here... otherwise, you'll have to find it yourself." With that, he turned and left for his own room, trying to decide exactly what it was about Yuan that kept irritating him.

Yuan watched him leave before pulling out a chest and taking off all his jewelery and placing them inside. "With this I will defiantly be able to buy him..." He whispered to himself and began writing a letter to Sybak for the request of a certain Sage...

-

Shortly before six, Zelos knocked on Yuan's door. "You in there, Yuan?" he called, "Dinnertime!"

"Oh! My lord, ah I mean Zelos! I'm sorry! I'll get ready right away!" Yuan said through the door.

"No hurry; we've got a little time yet," Zelos said, "I'll wait here."

"Alright." Yuan said, and getting dressed, opening the door a moment later. "Hello Zelos..."

Zelos smiled at him. "That was quick. All right, then, come on, I'll show you where the dining room is." He led Yuan through the halls and down to a large dining hall. "I'm afraid we don't usually have many people here," he said, "I'm not really much of one for entertaining."

Yuan smiled and nodded. "It is still a very glamorous hall Zelos..."

"Thanks," Zelos replied, pulling out a chair for Yuan next to the head of the table, "Here, go ahead and sit down, dinner will be here in a little bit."

Yuan bowed and took his seat, waiting patiently and quietly.

Zelos sat at the head of the table, feeling awkward. Fortunately, the servants brought out their meal before the silence stretched too long. "Ah, here we go!" Zelos exclaimed, "Mmm, smells good!"

Yuan smiled at Zelos. "Your cooks are very talented."

"Thanks," Zelos said, "although I can't really take credit for their hiring or anything. All the servants were hired by my father; I haven't had reason yet to hire anyone new."

Yuan continued to smile, and daintily took small bites of his diner.

"Do you, like, actually talk?" Zelos asked in mild exasperation, "All you've done so far is agreed with me, made polite compliments, and given me that fake smile. I could get that at court, if I ever went without a good reason. Would it be possible to have a conversation with you, or do you really not have any opinions of your own?"

Yuan startled. "M-My Lord! I am sorry if I do not meet up with your expectations! Please forgive me!" He said, throwing himself to Zelos' feet.

"What the hell?" Zelos exclaimed, "For Martel's sake, get up! That's not what I want from you, either! Geez, I'm not going to hurt you, or throw you out or anything like that. I'm not that kind of person." He sighed, "I just want to talk to you, and have you actually respond, not sit there like a china doll."

Yuan flinched, but got up as told. "Yes... M-Zelos..."

"I'm sorry," Zelos sighed, "I guess I was too harsh. It's just... irritating, somehow, the way I can't tell what you're thinking. The other night... you were someone else. I thought maybe I might like to get to know that person, but I can't find him today."

Yuan kept his eyes to the ground. "I... live to serve you Zelos."

Zelos frowned, "See, that's exactly what I don't like. I... I don't know if I can really explain it, but... agh, I don't even know what I'm saying." He sighed, "Never mind. Live to serve me all you like, if that's what makes you comfortable."

Yuan closed his eyes. "I have... always been told to live like that..."

Zelos shrugged, "Well, here, as far as I'm concerned, **you** can live the way you want to. I get... kinda lonely sometimes, and I don't mean my bed's cold. It'd be nice to have another person here to talk to... but I can't get the servants to talk, I don't know why I thought it would work better with you. Sorry."

"Is... that what you want?" Yuan asked, chancing a glance up at him.

Zelos sighed. "I wish that didn't matter," he said, "but yeah. I want ...friendship, I guess. Is that ...overstepping some boundary somewhere?"

Yuan smiled slightly, a nervous smile, but a real one. "If... that is what you desire... then I will fulfill it..."

Zelos smiled at him. "Thanks," he said, then added, "By the way, you're much prettier when you actually smile. Just to let you know."

"A-Ah..." Yuan blushed.

Zelos grinned at him, then turned back to his food. "Anyway. Dinner is here, and it's not going to be warm forever. Eat up, huh?"

Yuan nodded, getting up and going back to eating in silence.

"So," Zelos began after a few minutes, "what do you really think of the place here?"

"This place?" Yuan asked, tilting his head. "I don't understand..."

"The mansion and all," Zelos waved a hand expressively, "Did you take a look around, earlier? I could give you a tour after dinner, if you want."

Yuan nodded. "I'd... appreciate it."

Zelos grinned, "Great, then! I think it'll be fun, having you here. A lot less stuffy, if nothing else. I really need to redecorate a bit... my old man had no sense of color to speak of."

"If I... can be of assistance I will." Yuan said.

"Thanks, I think I'd like that," Zelos replied, "I really don't know what all I'm gonna do with this huge house..."

"You were born with the fortune of being both human and well placed, it seems odd that you'd complain when there are many who would kill for your position." Yuan said.

Zelos sighed, "Yeah, I know. I have no right to complain about where I am right now. I guess it's hard to remember that, sometimes." He smiled at Yuan, "That's something you can help me do: remember not to be a rich asshole like most of the court."

"I understand your loneliness though, and there is no reason to deny your own emotions." Yuan said.

Zelos looked surprised for a moment, then smiled more gently. "Thanks," he said, "...That's hardly something I'd expect to hear from you... you're even more interesting than I thought."

Yuan laughed. "That is why I was so highly prized by my previous master."

Zelos grinned at him, "I can certainly understand that. I'm keeping you around, for sure." He tilted his head curiously, "What was it like, over there, anyway? There's a lot of rumors, but no one really knows all that much about the family..."

"I am not allowed to give that information as I have been sworn to silence." Yuan said with a smile.

"Aww," Zelos pouted, "and here I thought I finally had a line in on all the little secrets. I guess Lord Kratos is still as mysterious as ever."

Yuan laughed. "Don't worry to much about it."

Zelos smirked, "It's been a hobby of mine for years, trying to figure him out. Since I don't have much else to do with my time, I kind of study people. There aren't many people at court that I don't have pretty much figured out." He snorted, "Not that there's much to know about most of them."

Yuan laughed. "That's very true."

"I've decided that Lady Greystone didn't start talking until very late in childhood," Zelos told him in a mock-whisper, "She's been making up for lost time ever since then."

"Really? She didn't talk to me at all." Yuan said, looking slightly sad. "Most of the court wouldn't recognize me as anymore than a bother to Lord Aurion..."

"Oh," Zelos said awkwardly, "I... guess I kinda forgot for a minute. Didn't mean to make you feel bad." He snorted a little, "You're really not missing much in the way of conversation, though, I can tell you that."

"From what I've heard, even Lady Greystone's prized dog will not listen to her ramblings unless held still." Yuan said, smiling slightly.

Zelos snickered, "I feel sorry for the poor thing, really. Dogs weren't meant to be treated like children; I think she's given it a mental complex."

"She is incapable of bearing though... all her children have died within her womb." Yuan said.

Zelos nodded with a sigh, "Yeah... I suppose everyone's got their reasons, huh? Still, I mean... there's plenty of orphan kids out there she could adopt, if she'd just look a little way beyond her own nose." He sighed again, "All these people, going about the world, and no one really looks around them. Even I don't, not as much as I should."

Yuan nodded. "You are somewhat unique in your opinions."

Zelos shrugged. "Sometimes I wish I weren't, you know? Might be nice to be able to enjoy life around the court and stuff. Wrap myself up in all the little intrigues and never look beyond them to wonder what the hell the point of it all is. There are a lot of times I wish I could do that."

"You truly are unique in that as well." Yuan said with a strange light in his eyes. "But I think there was someone else who had that opinion... they however gave up and allowed themselves to be 'just another noble'..."

"Oh, really?" Zelos asked curiously, "and was this person happier for it?"

"No." Yuan answered. "Their arrogance led them and their family to a very tragic life that will eventually result in death."

"'Will eventually'?" Zelos echoed, "I don't suppose there's any hope of rescue, then? Sounds like kind of a raw deal."

Yuan scoffed. "Arrogance will always be met with death."

Zelos frowned reflectively. "I dunno," he mused, "Everyone makes mistakes, right? Me, I'm a believer in second chances. Do they regret their choice?"

The strange light that had once filled Yuan's eyes faded. "Regret?"

"Yeah, regret. You know, do they feel bad about what they picked?" Zelos pressed, "If they wish they could take it back, then... that means they've probably learned their lesson, and they won't do it again. It would be stupid for someone like that to die, don't you think?"

"Who... are you referring too?"Yuan asked.

"I have no idea," Zelos said honestly, "Whoever you were talking about, I suppose."

Yuan blinked at him, then put another fork full of food in his mouth.

Zelos took this as a sign that the very intriguing conversation was now ended, and turned back to his own food with a slight sigh.

Their meal continued in relative silence, though that was mostly due to hunger. Afterwards Yuan cleaned himself up and asked Zelos. "Did you want me to come with you to your room?"

"Hm?" Zelos replied, "Oh, no, that's fine... I thought I was going to give you a tour of the place, though?"

"Alright." Yuan said with a smile.

Zelos grinned at him, "Great! Well, over this way is the library..." He led Yuan down a long corridor, and opened the door onto a huge room full of books. "Most of them have never been opened," Zelos confided, "It's really just for show."

"What kind of books are there?" Yuan asked, eyes lighting slightly.

Zelos shrugged. "I think it's a little bit of everything," he replied, "I come down here sometimes when I have trouble sleeping, find some old, dry history text. Puts me right to sleep."

Yuan's eyes sparkled. "History books?"

Zelos chuckled, "Yup. I guess now I'll know where to look if I ever can't find you, huh?"

Yuan was trying his best to not just run over to the library and start reading every book he could touch.

"You gonna finish out the tour, or should I come back in the morning?" Zelos asked him, very amused.

Yuan blushed. "That's not fair my lord, you know my weakness yet I've to find any of yours."

Zelos laughed. "If you **must** know," he said, pouting slightly, "I like pretty things. Especially if they're shiny or brightly colored. Horribly shallow of me, I know."

Yuan tried vainly to withhold a snicker. "I-I see..."

Zelos mock-pouted. "You're mean," he joked.

"So is that why you talked to me at the fountain?" Yuan asked.

Zelos shrugged, "That, and I was bored and curious; but yeah, you'd caught my eye earlier." He blushed faintly, a bit embarrassed.

Yuan smiled, walking over to him and kissing him lightly. "There is no need to feel embarrassment."

"I-it's just... I feel really shallow for that," Zelos explained hesitantly, looking at him with an odd expression, "especially now that I know you're probably smarter than I am, too..."

Yuan laughed. "So cute..." He whispered in elven.

Zelos tilted his head in confusion. "What was that?" he asked, "I didn't quite hear you right or something..."

"Nothing my lord." Yuan laughed. "Now why don't you give me a tour of your room..." He whispered huskily into his ear.

Zelos felt his temperature rise a bit at the other's tone. "If ...if you want, then," he bit his lip a little, "I'm certainly not going to object." He looked into Yuan's eyes, checking to see if he'd gone distant and dutiful again.

Yuan smiled, eyes taking on a lustful tone. He kissed Zelos again, this time more far passionately. "Lead the way..."

-


	4. High Value

Okay, here's chapter 4 of my new story! Sylvia viridian and I have had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading 33

Disclaimer & Warnings: There is suggestive dialog a bit of cursing and yaoi. Kk, that clear? I do not own the characters depicted here but the story line is mine.

* * *

"Mmm," Zelos agreed, leading Yuan upstairs into his bedroom, and locking the doors behind them. He kissed Yuan gently, running a hand through his hair. "You really are amazing." he murmured.

"Thank you Zelos." Yuan whispered back, running his hands along his chest.

"Mmm," Zelos purred, reaching to tug at Yuan's shirt.

Yuan helped him remove it, as it was a rather elaborate design. "Zelos..." He whispered huskily.

A shiver of desire ran through Zelos at Yuan's tone, and he moaned slightly, leaning in to plant kisses along Yuan's exposed collarbone.

"M-Master..." Yuan cried, pulling at Zelos' own shirt.

Zelos froze, and backed up a bit. "Yuan..." he said, "I... no. Not like this, I couldn't."

"Zelos?" Yuan asked, confused. "What's wrong?"

"You called me 'master'..." Zelos said, "If that's still the way you see me ...then I don't want to do this, not tonight. I don't want you to feel... like it's your duty. That's not what I'm looking for, all right?"

Yuan blinked at him. "I see..." He looked down, confusion and slight hurt in his eyes.

"Yuan..." Zelos sighed, "it's not that I don't want you... I do, you're gorgeous, but..." he shook his head, "I just... especially after tonight... I can't treat you like that. I want to be your friend, more than your master. If and when you're ready to understand that... my door's open."

Yuan looked away. "I'm sorry..." He said, eyes filling with tears.

"Don't cry," Zelos murmured, "Please... I just... I don't know what else to say..."

"I'm sorry my lord..." Yuan said, quickly wiping away his tears and putting on a smile.

"No, forget I said anything," Zelos said quickly, "Cry if you want, I don't ever want you to feel like you have to give me that smile again."

Yuan closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around himself. "I... didn't mean to displease you... I'm... just so terribly confused."

Zelos sighed, "I know... this whole thing's kinda new to me, I don't know what you're used to, exactly, but it can't have been pleasant. I don't want you to be unhappy here... but I can't seem to help confusing you." He shook his head, "Can we... try to work through this? Going under the assumption that I have no idea what the hell I'm doing?"

Yuan nodded. "I will do what it takes to make you happy."

Zelos looked troubled, but nodded resignedly. "That's all I can ask of you, this soon," he replied.

"I'm sorry..." Yuan apologized, shivering slightly.

Zelos quickly grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Yuan's shoulders. "Don't be," he advised, "It's not your fault. It's the way you've been treated all this time, I can't blame you for being confused."

Yuan nodded, leaning into Zelos. "You... don't want me?"

"I do want you," Zelos replied, "You, not your duty. I do want you ...but only if you want me too. Clear enough?"

"Want you too...? Of course I want you." Yuan said.

"Why?" Zelos asked him bluntly.

"Because it's my... because I just..." He gave a confused look. "I... don't know... I just do..."

Zelos smiled gently. "If and when you can give me a coherent answer, come back," he said softly, "Until then ...go get some sleep, all right?"

Yuan nodded solemnly and slipped out of the room as quietly as a ghost and into his own.

-

Sebastian knocked on Zelos' door the next morning urgently. "My lordship, there is someone at the door with a child, insisting to see you." He called through it.

Zelos frowned blearily. "Huh?" he said, "Who in the world...? ... Ack, I'll be right down." He rose quickly and dressed himself, emerging from his room with eyes still heavy with sleep. "Did they give a name?" he asked Sebastian.

"No, just that of the child's." Sebastian said leading his master downstairs.

"Well, what's the kid's name, then?" Zelos asked, stretching a bit as he followed his butler.

"Genis Sage, sir." Sebastian answered.

"Sage...?" A voice called quietly, emerging from the library as they passed.

Sebastian gave a curt nod. "Do you know of him Geisha?"

"... Then he arrived..." Yuan said, eyes lighting up. "May I accompany you Lord Zelos?"

Zelos was surprised, to say the least. "This ... is your doing?" he asked slowly, "Well, then... by all means, come with us."

Yuan bowed and followed him to the sitting room where to two were waiting. Yuan's eyes lit up when he saw the child sitting beside the man, even though he did not like the chains that bound his little hands. "Genis!"

Genis looked at the other half-elf in confusion, "Who are you?"

The man who was escorting Genis slapped him. "Do not speak unless spoken to child!"

Yuan's eyes darkened. "I would request that you do not injure my property."

The man turned his glare on Yuan. "And whom might you be?"

"I am Yuan, the former Geisha of Lord Aurion and current of Lord Wilder, that's whom." Yuan said calmly, though there was a definite chill in his voice. "But that matters little, hand him over immediately and excuse yourself."

The man paled slightly. He knew of Yuan's name and the power it held even now, he handed the chains over to Yuan and quickly did as ordered.

After the man was gone Yuan turned to Zelos and bowed. "Forgive me my lord, I was impolite."

"No, no, that was awesome," Zelos assured him, "Man, I wouldn't want to be on your bad side. So, er... who's the kid? What was his name, Genis? Why 's he here?"

"He is my new servant, my student." Yuan answered.

"Wait a minute, I remember you now!" Genis cried, "You're Raine's friend! How have you been?"

"I've been good little one, but you must be more polite in front of his lordship." Yuan said.

Genis paled a bit, "Er, yes, I'm sorry!" He turned to Zelos and bowed humbly, "I'm Genis Sage, your lordship. I didn't mean any offense."

"Nah, it's cool, He's just a kid." Zelos said to Yuan, then turned his attention to the boy. "Nice to meet you, Genis."

Yuan smiled. "I will take him as a student and teach him my arts my lordship, and he will in turn serve me until his training is complete."

Zelos shrugged, "Sounds fine to me."

Genis looked excited, "Cool, I get to learn from you? This'll be great, I can't wait to get started!"

Yuan looked a little sad. "All in good time child... all in good time."

Genis looked at him a bit oddly, but just calmed slightly. "So, uh... where am I gonna stay?" he asked.

"Um..." Zelos said, "I would have had the servants prepare a room if I'd known you were coming..."

"He will remain near me at all times." Yuan said. "If you would my lord... I would like a room near me to be readied. I will pay for any extra expenses you will have to endure."

Zelos shook his head, "No, no, it's all on me, not like I'm doing anything else with the money. I've got plenty of extra rooms, you can take your pick."

Yuan bowed. "Then may I take the one beside me?"

Zelos nodded, "Fine with me. No one's slept in there for ages, though, I don't know what condition it's in." He waved a maid over, "Yo, can you get the room next to Yuan's ready for the little fellow here?"

She nodded, and ran off to obey.

Yuan smiled. "Your graciousness is far to generous."

Zelos shrugged, "I want you guys to be comfortable here, and like I said, I'm not doing anything else with what I've got, might as well put it to good use."

Yuan bowed to him again, gently getting Genis to do the same before leading Genis away.

-

"Genis." Yuan said as soon as he entered the room and closed the door. "Do you know what it is I do?"

Genis shook his head, "No, what?"

"I sleep with people. Specifically my master." Yuan answered.

Genis' expression fell. "You mean... you're a sex slave?" he asked slowly, "... And you said ... you were going to teach me...?"

"That was a lie." Yuan said in elven. "A lie I gave in order to keep them from suspecting your reasons for being here."

Genis sighed in relief, and continued the elven tongue. "Good," he said, "because I don't want to learn... that." Then he frowned again, pensively, "So wait... why am I here?"

"Your sister was sold recently... if you had remained where you were you would have been tortured into submission." Yuan replied. "I promised her I'd save you."

Genis' eyes grew wide. "I... I knew they sold Raine, but... wow," he said, "Thanks."

Yuan sighed. "Unfortunately all I could do for your sister was ensure she had a kinder master..."

Genis nodded, "Thanks... Raine's tough, she'll be all right." He didn't look entirely certain, though.

"She was... sold the same way I was..." Yuan said, closing his eyes so he didn't have to see Genis' reaction.

Genis paled. "Raine..." he murmured desolately, terrible images flashing through his mind's eye.

Yuan embraced him. "I'm sorry Genis..."

Genis shook his head, pulling away. "Let go! Leave me alone!" he shouted, tears in his eyes, "Why couldn't you stop them?!"

"I'm sorry..." Yuan said, looking away. "I didn't want it to happen..."

"Why couldn't you have bought her, then?!" Genis yelled, "Now she's... she's..." He couldn't continue, breaking down in sobs.

"I couldn't afford her... I'm sorry... this is the best I could do." Yuan said, sighing. "I intend to free you both eventually... but I can't do it all, not right now." He pulled Genis into an embrace, holding him still even as he struggled against it. "For now this is what you'll have to accept from me, as I too do not have my freedom."

Genis eventually stopped struggling, clinging to Yuan's shirt as he sobbed. "I... I'm sorry," he sniffled eventually, "I guess you... did your best... I just..."

"I know... it hurts." Yuan said, petting Genis' hair, eyes glowing slightly. "It hurts to be treated like an object for these sick creatures pleasure... but for now all we can do is bide our time and wait."

Genis nodded, relaxing into Yuan's touch. "Thank you," he murmured, "For taking care of me."

"I promised, plus I could never abandon you Genis, never ever." Yuan said with a smile.

Genis looked up into his eyes, a solemn expression on his young face. "You promise?" he asked, sounding almost a bit sullen.

"I've kept it thus far, haven't I?" Yuan said, tapping Genis' nose lightly. "You will however have to take lesson's from me in order to fool the ignorant humans."

Genis frowned, but nodded. "As long as I don't have to actually use it," he replied, "... I guess that would be okay."

"Don't worry. Even if you were taking these lessons seriously, you wouldn't have to do anything until you were sixteen." Yuan said. "I will have yours and Raine's freedom before then... and then you two must head for Exire."

Genis nodded, "Okay, then. ... I trust you."

Yuan smiled. "Thank you."

Genis smiled faintly. "So... now what?" he asked, "What's that Wilder guy like, anyway?"

"He seems to be... odd." Yuan said, eyes loosing their odd glow. "He tries to treat me like I'm not something he bought." He shook his head. "I'm not sure if it's an act or the truth... he has not called on me once since he bought me."

"That's... really weird," Genis replied, "What do you suppose he wants, then?"

"... That's what has me confused..." Yuan said with a sigh. "I wish I knew..."

Genis frowned. "He's just a jerk, then," he pronounced, "if he does stuff like that and won't even tell you what he wants."

Yuan smiled, patting Genis' head. "Perhaps he is... but you will still be respectful at all times."

Genis pouted a bit, but nodded sullenly. "Yeah, I know," he muttered, "I just don't like it."

"Nobody likes bowing to another, it is simply something we must do in order to survive." Yuan said.

Genis sighed, looking tired as he nodded, "Yeah... yeah, I know."

"You should sleep; you've had a long trip today and Raine would kill me if I didn't take proper care of you." Yuan said, helping Genis under the covers of his bed.

Genis chuckled a bit at that. "She would, wouldn't she," he replied, "Okay, then," he paused as a yawn overtook his words, then continued, "I'll see you tomorrow." Snuggling into the warm blankets, the boy was soon fast asleep.

Yuan smiled gently at the sight of the younger half-elf, before getting up and wandering out to see if his master had need of him.

-

One of Regal's many tenants knocked on his office's door where both he and Raine worked. "My lord?"

"Enter." Regal called to them and they did as ordered.

"My lordship, there is a message to... your concubine..." The man eyed Raine with distaste.

"...For me?" Raine asked hesitantly, "I don't understand..."

The man rolled his eyes. "Of course concubine." He sighed, as he were talking to an dog that had made a mess on the floor. "It's a letter to you from someone in Meltokio." He handed it to her.

She accepted it. "Thank you, sir," she murmured, keeping her eyes carefully turned downward.

"She has a name." Regal said, not at all looking pleased with the way the man treated her. "It is Miss Sage, and you will use it."

The man stuttered, then bowing awkwardly gave his apologizes and left.

Raine looked at the letter. "I wonder who it's from..." Carefully, she opened it, withdrawing the paper inside.

Regal gave her some space to read it in privacy.

Raine read it carefully. "Yuan..." she murmured, "Thank you..."

"Yuan?" Regal echoed, looking at her. "Is he doing well?"

"Um," Raine replied, a bit startled, "He... seems fine, sir."

"That is good... it has been a while since we've spoken." Regal said, looking thoughtful. "I hope he's doing better with his new master."

"His... new master?" Raine asked hesitantly.

"He was recently resold." Regal said. "I think it had something to do with Lord Aurion's son's engagement."

Raine nodded, "I see." She hoped he was all right, wherever he was ...he hadn't sounded badly off, but she doubted he would have said anything if he was.

"Would you like to see him?" Regal asked.

Raine blinked up at him in surprise. "Sir?" she asked uncertainly.

"I have business in Meltokio." He answered simply. "You'll need to be there as my personal secretary, so I figured you could see him as well."

Raine nodded, "I would like that ...You're far too kind, sir."

Regal shook his head. "A truly kind person would not have a half-elven slave."

Raine stared at him for a moment in astonishment, then replied, very hesitantly, "You are kind ... for buying me. If you had not, I would have a crueler master..."

Regal smiled gently at her. "Thank you Miss Sage, your kindness brings warmth to my heart."

Raine blinked at him once, then turned away, blushing faintly. "Ah... when will we be leaving?" she asked.

"Tomorrow." Regal answered. "By that time the rest of your dresses should come in. However I would like to see if there is something I can get you for more formal occasions."

Raine blushed more deeply. "Really, there's no need..."

"It's alright. I know you wouldn't be able to do it yourself, so please don't feel guilt." Regal said.

Raine nodded, "I'm grateful, then, sir."

Regal nodded getting back to his work, though there was a faint blush on his cheeks.

-


	5. Ancient currency

On to chappy 5! I hope you guys have had fun with this story thus far and continue to enjoy it.

Warnings/Disclaimers: Don't own characters; Yaoi, het.

* * *

"What are you doing my lordship?" Yuan asked as he entered the library and saw Zelos reading.

Zelos glanced up at him. "Not much," he said, "...Just trying to see what it is you find so fascinating about some of these books. I can't manage to really get into it though..."

"History is fascinating. To learn what was before our time..." Yuan smiled. "There was even a time that half-elves were considered people..."

"Really?" Zelos asked, "I didn't see anything about that..." He flipped through the pages of the book he held, scanning them awkwardly.

"You won't find it in any history books," Yuan said, "but there even once use to be a kingdom made entirely of half-elves... before it was massacred and we were considered to be worth nothing more than items..."

"Wow..." Zelos said, "That must have been an interesting time... but I can see why the human kings wouldn't want to put it in history books. Heaven forbid anyone find out about that. They might get ideas." His tone was heavily sarcastic.

"There's rumors that someone tried to resurrect that old kingdom, but was betrayed by a human." Yuan continued.

Zelos looked down. "Humans... do some pretty rotten things, don't they?" he mused, "All just to stay in control..."

"The elves are just as bad, except they just kill any half-elf they find, either that or sell them to human merchants..." Yuan said sadly.

"That's... awful." Zelos said, uncertain how else to respond.

Yuan shook his head. "There are... horror stories... that I could tell you that would make you so grateful you were human you'd dig up your parents to just give them a kiss."

Zelos nodded gravely, "I imagine there are." He turned a piercing gaze on Yuan, "And it makes me wonder... how many of them you could tell firsthand."

Yuan startled slightly. "Ah, well... it's not my place to complain..."

Zelos' gaze was sad. "I imagine it hasn't been, in the past," he replied, "but here..." he shook his head, "I guess I don't really expect you to want to trust me with that stuff... but if you ever want to talk about it, I'll listen." He smiled ruefully, "I gotta admit, sometimes, watching you... makes me feel guilty for being human. I can see they've hurt you, more than I could imagine..."

Yuan looked down, and though he was smiling still, there was a deep hurt in his eyes. "I will not bother you with my ills my lord... And there are people far worse off than I..."

"Yeah..." Zelos replied softly, "Yeah, I know. I wish..." he sighed and shook his head, "Never mind that, but I meant what I said. Feel free to 'bother' me with whatever you want. I'm not going to ask you to tell me, I'm sure it's hard, but if you want..." He sighed, and rose quietly, replacing his book on the shelf. "I think I'll turn in," he said, moving toward the door, "Goodnight."

"Would you... tell me about the portrait of the woman in the living room?" Yuan asked suddenly.

Zelos froze, then turned slowly and returned to the armchair he'd sat in before, his expression blank. "She was... my mother." he replied quietly, "Pretty, wasn't she?"

"You look a lot like her..." Yuan said, walking over and kneeling by his master. "...Will you tell me what happened to her?"

Zelos swallowed firmly and nodded, "On one condition." He gestured to the armchair beside him. "You sit here."

Yuan stared at him with an odd expression on his face, before he nodded and did as told.

Zelos bit his lip, considering his words, and finally began his story. "She was so beautiful," he said, "and always so sad... It was my father's fault. Theirs was a marriage of convenience. My father... never loved anyone in his life except himself. I think she tried to love him, but... he was always out around town. I didn't know why at the time..."

Yuan paid strict attention, though it was not entirely due to his duties.

"She tried to love me, too," Zelos continued, "but I was too much of a reminder of him. Then, one day..." he broke off, then continued in a whisper, "I was the one who found her. There was so much blood... I screamed, I remember that much, but no one came." He closed his eyes, "She was still alive. She looked... right at me. and smiled, and told me, 'You should never have been born'."

Yuan looked at him with understanding eyes. "I'm sorry... sorry that you had to endure that..."

Zelos shook his head, "You shouldn't be. I'm sure it's nothing, compared with what you've been through..." He took a deep breath, forcing back the old memories.

Yuan seemed unsure for a moment, before slipping onto Zelos' chair and embracing him. "Comparing pains is pointless, if you're in pain then just let that pain out."

Zelos looked at him for a moment with eyes that suddenly seemed much younger, more vulnerable. Then, those eyes filled with tears and he buried his face in Yuan's shoulder, crying softly. "I was... eight," he managed through his sobs, "eight years old... and she killed herself in front of me, and I... I had to get the servants myself..."

Yuan just held him, knowing gentle words would mean nothing here. He pet his hair and softly hummed a lullaby he knew... one a gentle woman use to sing to him...

Eventually, Zelos' sobbing slowed. "I'm sorry," he sniffled at last, "and thank you... I'd never really... talked about that before." He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, "Everyone else was always so sure they knew what I was feeling, no one ever asked me to tell them." He took a deep breath, regaining his composure gradually.

Yuan smiled gently. "You're welcome Zelos."

Zelos smiled back at him, the sadness still lingering in his eyes. Then he broke into a yawn. "Heh," he said, "I guess I should go to bed." He made no move to rise just yet.

"Then... I hope you have a peaceful slumber..." Yuan said.

Zelos' smile turned a little sardonic. "Yeah," he murmured, "me too." He rose slowly, making his way toward the door. "Sleep well," he said as he left, and made his way to his bedroom, dreading the nightmares he was sure would return.

-

It seemed that Zelos was getting more and more popular since he had bought Yuan as a concubine. Sebastian entered the gardens where Zelos was sitting with Yuan and Genis, drinking tea.

Yuan was in the middle of a lesson, and certainly Genis and himself were dressed the part of concubine. Sebastian bowed before he spoke. "My Lordship, Lord Regal and his secretary are here to see you."

"Really? Well, okay, cool," Zelos said, "Show them in here then, would you?"

Sebastian bowed again and went to do as his master bid him, leading the two into the gardens.

Zelos rose to greet them. "Hey, there, Regal, it's good to see you again!" he cried, "And who's this lovely new secretary of yours?"

It took Raine a moment to realize he was even looking at her; she was too focused on her brother. His clothes... was he...?

"Raine!" Genis cried in astonishment, leaping to his feet. He remembered his manners just in time to not dash over and embrace her, keeping his eyes lowered submissively.

"It is good to see you Duke Bryant... would you like to join us for tea?" Yuan asked.

Regal looked at Genis oddly. "A... student?" He mumbled to himself, then remembered his manners. "Ah, yes. Thank you."

Zelos looked at Genis curiously, "You know her? Hey, you two do kinda look alike... are you related?"

"She's my older sister, sir." Genis replied obediently.

Zelos blinked in surprise, "Wow, what a coincidence!" Then he remembered what Yuan had said a moment ago. "Ah, yes, where are my manners? I'm sorry, won't you two sit down? I'm sure Genis and... Raine, was it...? have a lot to catch up on."

Yuan smiled graciously and poured Regal, then Raine some tea. "Please relax my lords."

Zelos sat back down, "So what brings you two here?"

Raine anxiously waited for her turn to speak. There was so much she wanted to know... She occupied her mind by studying Genis from across the table, but his attire only brought more questions.

Genis reluctantly sat back down, looking as if he could hardly keep from squirming with all the things he wanted to say.

Yuan looked at the two half-elves, understanding their predicament. He blinked when a plan came to mind. "Genis, I wish to play for our guests, could you go get my lute?" He asked the youngest. "Once you are done I wish you to take Raine and go show her the utensils I meant to give her earlier."

Genis nodded and sprang to his feet, giving Yuan a grateful look. "Right away, my lord," he said, dashing off. He returned a moment later with the instrument, and handing it to Yuan, bowed carefully to his sister and took her hand. "Come, Lady Raine," he said formally, just a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Understanding, Raine rose and followed where her brother led.

"Now my lords... have you any requests?" Yuan asked with a smile.

-

"This way Raine." Genis said as he entered his own room. "We can talk in here without interruption."

Raine nodded as she followed. As soon as they were inside with the door closed, she leaped forward and embraced him. "I thought I'd never see you again," she murmured, "How have you been? Are you well-treated here? Why are you dressed like... like..."

Genis smiled at his sister, embracing her back. "I'm good! How are you? Does that man hurt you?"

Raine shook her head, "He's... wonderful to me. Genis, you're... is Yuan teaching you... his art?"

"Oh this?" Genis said, tugging on his outfit. "No, well sort of. It's kind of hard to explain..."

"Find a way," Raine said firmly, "Why are you dressed as a concubine?"

"He is teaching me his arts... but as a facade." Genis whispered, slipping into elven tongue.

Raine nodded. "I see." she replied in the same tongue, "What is his plan?"

"He intends to free us both so we can head to Exire." Genis answered.

Raine nodded, "If he thinks he can pull it off... then I believe him. Be good while you're here, all right? Don't give that Zelos fellow any trouble."

Genis nodded. "He'll save us for sure... he promised you didn't he?"

Raine nodded, "Yes... I wasn't sure he could, before, but if he's already managed this much..." She held her brother close, "I'm glad you're safe."

Genis hugged his sister back with all his strength. "I... was scared sis..." He sniffled lightly.

Raine stroked his hair. "I know..." she murmured, "I was frightened, too. But now... we're both safe, until we can escape. I may even be able to visit you on occasion, how would that be?" It would take all her courage to ask, but she was becoming increasingly certain that her master would allow it.

Genis sobbed quietly into her dress. "I-I'd really like it..."

Raine smiled gently down at him, still holding him and stroking his hair. "Then I will," she promised.

"Yuan said he'd take care of me... so I'm okay, but Raine... I'm so worried about you!" Genis said with a hiccup.

"Don't be." Raine promised him, "I'm his secretary, nothing else, and he's so kind... he's bought me a whole wardrobe's worth of dresses already, and he treats me like... almost as if I were another human. You don't have anything to worry about." Raine's tone was firm, although she herself was far from certain there wouldn't be a price to pay for all this.

"But humans always want something back! They never give anything away!" Genis exclaimed. "They would never help one of us..."

Raine frowned pensively. "Ordinarily, I'd agree, but... this one seems different. I don't know how to explain... but the way he acts toward me..." She shook her head, "Besides, there's nothing he can gain from it that he couldn't simply take from me..."

Genis looked down. "But so many have used that trust to hurt us..."

Raine nodded, "I know, dear. I'll be careful. You needn't worry about me, I can take care of myself." Of course, if her master did decide that he wanted more from her, there would be nothing she could do, but Genis didn't need to know that... and she honestly didn't think he would.

Suddenly someone knocked on Genis' door. "You're needed downstairs stairs." One of the servants reported.

"Alright, I'll be down in a moment." Genis shouted back, he turned to his sister and embraced her. "I guess... this is goodbye... for a while..."

Raine nodded, holding him tightly. "I'll come back when I can," she promised.

"You better!" Genis said with a pout, then opened the door and lead them back to the gardens. "Hello master." He greeted Zelos.

"Hey, there, kid," Zelos smiled at him. "I thought you'd gotten lost or something," he joked.

Raine returned quietly to her master's side, feeling more at ease now that she knew her brother would be safe, no matter what happened to her.

"I'm sorry master..." He said, getting on his knees and bowing to him.

"No, no, it's fine, kid. I was joking, you don't need to be like that." Zelos told him quickly.

Genis looked to Yuan, who nodded, and got up and sat beside his teacher again.

"So, Regal, how's work been going?" Zelos asked the quiet man opposite him.

"Complicated... as always, but now I have a competent secretary to help me." Regal said, giving a small smile to Raine.

Raine smiled back at him tentatively, blushing just slightly at the praise.

"That's good to hear," Zelos replied, "I know you'd been looking for someone for a while."

"It was actually Yuan who suggested Raine." Regal said.

Yuan continued to play his lute, playing a soft, yet oddly happy song.

"Oh, really?" Zelos looked at Yuan, mildly surprised, "Well, it sounds like that worked out pretty well, for both of you. I know there's a lot of people who'd love to have bought her… I'm glad you did, instead."

"I'd hate to think of her... as a purchase." Regal said. "She's a valuable worker."

Zelos blinked at him in surprise, then smiled broadly. "I'm glad to hear that," he replied, "I was afraid I was the only one who sees... more than an object in them."

Raine kept her face turned downward demurely, as much to hide her blush as to show humility toward her betters.

Regal smiled. "Raine is exceptionally valuable." He said turning to her. "She is highly intelligent and certainly makes my life better."

Raine blushed more deeply. "Your Grace is far too kind," she murmured, still not facing him, "I do my duty; that is all."

Regal inclined her face to his direction. "It's alright to accept the truth. You are very much worthy of the praise I give you."

Genis and Yuan, though Yuan was much more careful about it, glowered at the man.

Raine felt her face lifted toward his, but kept her eyes turned downward, refusing to make eye contact in this unfamiliar setting. "Your Grace is very kind to say so," she replied softly.

Sensing the awkwardness of the moment, Zelos cleared his throat. "So, will you two be staying for dinner?" he asked.

Regal sighed, releasing her. "I'm sorry... that was rude." He looked at Zelos. "If you wouldn't mind..."

Zelos grinned, "I'd be glad to have you here. I've got this big dining hall and no one to share it with, after all."

Yuan looked down, carefully schooling the hurt out of his eyes.

Regal nodded. "Would you like to stay Miss Sage?"

Raine turned toward her master, raising her face a bit while still managing not to make direct eye contact, a skill she'd carefully honed. "I bow to your will, Your Grace," she replied.

Regal sighed, slightly frustrated.

Yuan finished his song. "My lords, would you like entertainment during your meal?"

Zelos turned to him, "Your playing is lovely, but wouldn't you rather eat with us? I'm sure you're hungry, too."

"It is traditional for guests to be entertained while visiting by the master's geisha." Yuan explained.

Zelos frowned considerately, before saying with a trace of humor, "And during the time you've been here, I've been concerned with tradition... how often?" He glanced at Regal, "As long as Duke Bryant there doesn't mind, I think I'd prefer that you and Genis eat with us."

Yuan bowed. "As you wish Lord Zelos."

Zelos suppressed a sigh. He understood that Yuan wasn't comfortable being informal with guests around, but the obeisance still grated on his nerves. "Well, then," he said, smiling brightly and rising from his chair, "let's head to the dining room!"

-


	6. Different barter

Hey how, this is chapter 6, so enjoy! (Is it just me or do these intros get lazier and lazier?)

Disclaimer: I do not own

Warning: Het, Yaoi, Mature themes

* * *

"So then," Zelos said, taking another sip of his wine, "Then **she** says, 'Throckmorton. If I ever catch you wearing my clothes again, you're fired!'"

Regal laughed out loud. "My gods! Did he really wear her favorite dress?!"

Zelos grinned, "Well, that's what I heard. Mind you, I wasn't there to witness it, but..."

Regal took his wine and sipped on it. "Still... it is quite amusing."

Zelos nodded, still chuckling. "And then last week, Lady Greystone had her whole household in an uproar over a supposed intruder..."

"And who was the culprit?" Regal asked, still chortling in amusement.

"Her pet cat had knocked a vase off the shelf," Zelos laughed, "She wouldn't believe it, though, she was so certain she'd seen someone, even after they found what had happened she insisted on leading a search around the whole house."

Regal chuckled. "My, that woman is, ah... I shouldn't say it..."

Zelos snorted. "You're the only noble I know who refuses to insult others," he replied, "I'm not gonna tell anyone you said anything. How about you guys?" he turned to Yuan and Genis, "Can you keep it a secret that Regal was rude for once in his life?"

Yuan bowed, and Genis mimicked his action. "Our mouths are yours my lord."

Zelos gritted his teeth internally, but just turned to grin at Regal, "See? You can say whatever you want here. I don't gossip about my friends."

Regal blushed lightly. "Ah well... it seems that woman is slightly out of her mind."

Zelos snorted, "That's not rude. That's being delicate about the truth."

Regal nodded, looking to Raine. "Are you enjoying your meal?"

Raine looked up at him with that same distant stare that never quite made contact with his own gaze. "Yes, Your Grace, dinner is lovely," she replied.

Regal sighed sadly, unable to restrain himself.

"Your Grace?" Raine asked hesitantly, "Does my answer... displease you?"

"I do not expect your trust to come to me easily... however it is hard to talk to you when you insist on acting like I am a cruel master. I wish you to be at ease in my presence... but I can never seem achieve it..." Regal said, then paled slightly, realizing Zelos and his Geisha were listening. "Ah... I mean..."

Raine blushed in embarrassment. "I am... sorry, sir. I will try to... do better. It is more difficult when ...when we are not alone, sir." She was forcing every word out, hoping that he could understand.

Regal sighed. "Forgive me, I was only thinking of myself. I know it is difficult for you to act normal around your tormentors."

Raine said nothing, but looked up at him, finally meeting his eyes with a pained and sorrowful gaze.

Yuan moved to say something when an explosion in the neighborhood mansion rocked their own house.

Zelos whirled in his chair, shocked. "What the hell was that?!" he demanded.

Raine frowned, eyes wide, debating whether to mention the sense of mana she'd felt from the blast.

"That was... a huge blast of mana!" Genis cried.

Yuan suddenly got up, all but dropping his lute, as he made his way out the front door.

"Yuan?" Zelos called out to the other's retreating back, bewildered, "What's going on? What's it mean, that there was mana?"

"It means," Raine said, "that someone cast a spell over there." She frowned in confusion, "But only half-elves and elves can use magic." She looked at Regal, shyness forgotten in the face of a problem to solve, "I don't suppose there are any elves visiting the capital?"

"None that I've heard of." Regal said, also quite bewildered.

"Yuan! Come back!" Genis screamed in terror.

Zelos leaped to his feet. "You mean to tell me he ran over there **toward** the place where a dangerous magic-user is?!" he cried out, "Yuan, damn it, wait for me!" He ran out the door after Yuan.

Raine was looking angry. If someone was using that kind of magic over there, half-elves all over the area would be treated worse than ever. "Idiot," she muttered in elvish.

"Raine, please remain here and protect your brother. However if it becomes dangerous leave with him immediately to the boat, you know where it is." Regal said then left after the other two.

Raine's eyes widened in surprise, but all she could do was respond, "Yes, sir," to his retreating back, and move to hold her brother close.

-

Yuan ran along the road to the burning mansion. Many people were gawking at the debris, frozen in shock or fear.

Zelos ran up behind him, panting slightly, and staring in horror at what remained of the building. "Holy shit," he murmured, then turned to one of the onlookers, "Did anyone see what happened?"

No one answered him, just stared at the building as it burnt.

"This is lady Greystone's home..." Yuan said quietly.

Zelos nodded solemnly. "Has anyone seen her?" he asked in the same tone, half-dreading the answer.

Once again only silence rang out.

Suddenly the feet of many soldiers were heard as a platoon of knights approached the burning mansion. Kratos lead the men at their front.

"Whoa," Zelos said, staring, "Would you look at that! It's been a long time since anyone's seen Lord Aurion in his armor ...quite a sight, huh? They'll sort things out here, I'm sure."

Yuan's eyes wandered over to the man as he approached. "Lord Aurion..." He whispered.

Zelos noticed Yuan's response, and felt a bit disquieted, but decided to simply watch. Now was as good a time as any to try and determine what Yuan actually thought of his former master...

Yuan walked over to Kratos, slowly and unsure, till he stood just an arms length away. "My lord..." He said quietly.

Kratos turned toward him in surprise. "Yuan?" he asked, "What are you doing here? It's dangerous, you and your master should go home." It hurt, to speak of someone else being Yuan's master, but he did his best to keep that from showing, especially in front of his soldiers.

"My lord... I felt a familiar presence... just a moment ago..." Yuan said to him.

"Remove this creature from our lord's sight." One of the soldiers yelled. "He is nothing but a useless distraction.

Kratos glared venomously at the man. "Silence!" he ordered, "He may have useful information!" To Yuan, he said, "Familiar ...presence? What do you mean? Speak quickly, we can't afford to delay long."

Yuan looked downward. "Someone I should know... but can't remember... and it... it's almost like meeting you..." He shook his head. "I'm sorry... I don't know how to explain."

Kratos frowned in worry. "I don't entirely understand," he replied, "but thank you for the warning. We'll be on our guard going in." He turned to the soldiers behind him and gestured for them to keep moving, leading the procession in toward the burning mansion.

Yuan looked up at the sky, startling slightly when his eyes crossed someone. Blinking he looked again and they were gone. "Odd..."

Zelos sighed, kicking at a random bit of a stone gargoyle.""Well, doesn't look like there's anything we can do here," he muttered, "Let's head back to the house, yeah?"

Yuan looked over at Zelos. "Forgive me Lord Zelos... I... placed you in danger."

Zelos shook his head, "Hey, it's no problem. I would have come out to investigate eventually, anyway, I just came out a little faster because you were here. Besides, we're not in any danger with those soldiers around."

Yuan nodded. "I will return my lordship."

Zelos smiled faintly at him, and after one last glance at the burning mansion, began to make his way back home.

-

"Thank you for the dinner Lord Zelos, it was most superb." Regal said after everything had been said and done. "I think next time I will invite you to my own home for such a meal."

"That sounds nice," Zelos replied, "I'd like that. ...I'm sorry about the disturbance earlier."

"That is hardly your fault." Regal said smiling, then grimly sighed. "I'm just glad that none of us was hurt... though I fear for Lady Greystone and her house hold."

Zelos nodded, "Yeah... I wish I knew a little more about what's going on. ...the Royal Knights were taking care of it, so I'm sure that whatever it was won't happen again, but the damage that's already been done is just awful."

"This is just the beginning." Yuan whispered in elvish.

Zelos turned toward Yuan. "Did you say something?" he asked.

"That's what he said to me..." Yuan muttered, then tilted his head to his lord. "Ah, no! Sorry!"

Zelos looked at him very oddly, then shrugged and turned back to Regal. "At any rate, it's been nice to have you here, regardless of the night's events. Feel free to drop in anytime, both of you."

"Thank you." Regal said, then took Raine's hand. "Did you say your goodbyes?"

Raine hesitated uncertainly, then in a sudden rush of courage, shook her head and turned toward Genis, holding her arms open.

Genis startled, and forgetting his manners, rushed into her arms. "I'm going to miss you sis..." He wept in elven.

"I know, dear," Raine replied in the same tongue, holding him close, "I'll miss you, too. Be brave for me, all right? This won't last forever."

Regal smiled gently. "Is it alright... If I borrow this geisha... every once in a while?"

Zelos nodded, also smiling. "I wouldn't want to keep them apart," he replied, "As long as it's okay with his tutor, I don't have any problem with it."

Raine glanced up at them in surprise, scarcely able to believe her ears.

"As long as he keeps up his training and you do not intend to use him." Yuan said with a cold stare.

Regal bowed slightly. "I swear it on my good name I will not use this child at anytime for any purpose."

"Then I'll agree." Yuan said.

Raine smiled astonished, tears of gratitude filling her eyes. "Thank you so much," she whispered to them.

"It's no problem to me." Regal said. "Now I'm afraid we must leave however."

Raine nodded, and after giving her brother one last squeeze, she rose, wiping her eyes with one hand and slipping the other into her master's.

Zelos smiled at them. "I'll see you two sometime later then," he said, "Goodnight!"

Genis waved to them, tears in his eyes.

"Come along Genis, it is time for your bed." Yuan said, petting the child's head.

Zelos stretched and yawned a bit once his guests were out of sight. "Man, what a night," he muttered, "I'm gonna turn in. Wake me if there are any more explosions, I'm probably too tired to notice."

Yuan chuckled. "Yes my lord."

Zelos smirked tiredly at him, then wandered off to bed.

-

"Lord Kratos... we can not find anything... only the bodies of the ladyship and her human servants. All the half-elves are gone." A soldier said after looking over the rubble for an hour.

Kratos frowned. "So..." he mused, "Only a spell could have done this kind of damage... and now the half-elves are missing. It sounds like the attackers got what they must have been looking for, then... the slaves have been freed." This could be very, very bad. Kratos hoped it was only an isolated incident, but it could easily be the start of something very much like rebellion...

"Do you have any ideas who did it sir?" The soldier asked.

Kratos began to shake his head, then stopped, frowning even more deeply as a thought struck him. "It... couldn't be," he murmured, "Not now... after all this time..."

The soldier shifted nervously. "Sir?"

"I may have some idea..." Kratos said slowly, "although I dearly hope I'm wrong." He began making his way outside, "I need to see the King."

The soldier brought out his communicator. "Do you want to borrow my comm?"

Kratos shook his head, "No... I need to speak with him face-to-face for this." His expression was solemn and determined.

-

Kratos strode toward the castle, having just left the ruins of Lady Greystone's house. His mind churned with the thoughts of what could be happening.

He entered the throne room and knelt before the King. "Your Majesty, I have important news," he said.

"News?" The king asked, his adviser leaning over to whisper to him. "...Continue please Lord Aurion."

Kratos took a deep breath. "Lady Greystone's house has been all but destroyed, Your Majesty," he said, "And whoever did it freed all her slaves."

The king's eyes widened. "Then you suspect a sympathizer?"

"The attack was magical in nature," Kratos explained, "It must have been half-elves that perpetrated it."

"Half-elves... but I thought none of them were properly trained in magic..." The king said with a worriedly look. "It was an agreement we made with the elves."

Kratos pressed his lips together in a thin line before speaking again, "There is ...one person I know of, who might have done this, Your Majesty..."

The king gave Kratos a curios look. "And?"

Kratos took a deep breath, "Mithos Yggdrasill, sir."

"Preposterous!" The king's adviser shouted. "That man died 16 years ago!"

Kratos frowned, "I thought so as well, but ...I've never met someone who was better at surviving than Mithos, and it would make sense for him to do this..."

"Do you have any proof?" The king asked.

Kratos shook his head. "No, Your Majesty. I have no proof, but either way, we need to be on the lookout for a powerful magic-user who is interested in freeing half-elves."

"Yes... it may be a rogue elf... intending to make himself an army... but we haven't heard anything from Heimdall..." The king said, stroking his chin. "Please look into this... and discover our answers."

Kratos bowed his head, "Yes, Your Majesty." With that, he rose and strode out the door.


	7. Last minute shopping

Okay, so here's the next chapter this time with lemon. But I will be cutting out the lemon in order to maintain rules. I will post a link with the full chapter at the bottom of this chapter for those who want to read the full thing.

Disclaimer/Warnings: Same as before

* * *

"No... no... stop... please..." Yuan moaned in his sleep, tossing and turning. He suddenly awoke with a jolt when his dream took a nasty turn. He glanced around then quickly got out of his bed and wandered into the hallway. 

Zelos stumbled down the hallway toward the kitchen, half-awake and looking for a midnight snack to calm his nerves. The incident earlier that night had added itself to his usual nightmares. Intent on his own thoughts, he didn't notice Yuan until he practically bumped into the other. "Oh..." he said sleepily, "Sorry. Hi."

"Who are you!?" Yuan shouted, jumping back from him.

Zelos blinked at him dully. "What do you mean?" he asked slowly, "I'm Zelos Wilder, don't you recognize me?"

"Zelos... My lord..." Yuan looked away. "Of course... forgive me... I will not bother you."

"It's all right, whatever," Zelos replied, "Are you feeling okay? You've been acting kinda strange tonight..."

"I... it... a dream..." Yuan said, looking completely lost.

Zelos nodded his understanding, placing a gentle hand on Yuan's shoulder. "You want to talk about it?" he asked.

Yuan looked down. "No... I am fine, sorry to bother you my lord..."

Zelos frowned a little, but didn't want to press the issue. "Okay," he said, "I'm willing to listen if you ever do want to talk to me, all right? And in the meantime ...just remember, it's only a dream. They go away when you wake up."

Yuan's eyes grew distant. "But I am always dreaming, even when I'm awake."

"Yuan..." Zelos murmured, then on impulse wrapped his arms around the other, holding him close. "I want you to feel safe here," he murmured, "Is that... too much to hope for?"

Yuan stiffened slightly before he forced himself to relax. "I... have not felt safe in a long time ...my lord."

Zelos nodded sadly, looking down. "I'm sorry," he murmured, "For everything you've had to endure at the hands of those who should know better... for not being someone you can trust... I'm sorry."

Yuan closed his eyes, leaning into his embrace. "It's not your fault Zelos, you didn't make humanity hate us..." He kissed him gently. "I know this... and while dreams haunt me... they... do not haunt me as badly when I'm around you..."

Zelos looked at Yuan, sadness and hesitant curiosity mingled in his gaze. "Really?" he asked, "You're not... just saying that?"

"You share a piece of the pain all half-elves go through... in that sense I can understand and like you better... and my dreams are not as terrible... knowing that I am safe..." Yuan tried to explain.

Zelos smiled at him. "Then I'm glad," he murmured, "I wish I could do more for you, but I'm glad that I can help at least somewhat."

"Wash away my dreams... drown out whatever is trying to make me remember it." Yuan abruptly said. "I do not wish to remember..."

Zelos returned his gaze. "If it will help you..." he replied, "I don't want to treat you... the way the others have."

Yuan nuzzled Zelos. "Thank you..."

Zelos leaned forward and kissed Yuan gently.

Yuan seemed startled at first, but then kissed back timidly.

"Whatever you need from me," Zelos murmured, "You only need to ask, all right? And that's only because I can't know what you need otherwise."

Yuan stared at him with a slight blush on his face. "Thank you..."

Zelos smiled at him, brushing a few stray hairs out of Yuan's face. "You're welcome," he said softly.

Yuan tilted his head and kissed Zelos' fingers.

Zelos's eyes fluttered a bit at the sensation, and he purred deep in his throat before leaning in again to capture Yuan's lips, more passionately this time.

Yuan gasped into the kiss, returning in full passion.

Zelos broke away, gasping for breath. "Not here," he panted out, guiding Yuan toward his room. As soon as they were inside with the door closed, he resumed the kiss, tugging at Yuan's clothes a bit as he allowed the desire he'd suppressed for so long to come to the surface.

-

Yuan awoke the next morning bright and early. He was a little disorientated, taking a moment to realize where he was before glancing down and seeing Zelos' sleeping figure. He startled, till he remembered last night and light smile graced him.

Feeling good, and no longer desiring to remain sleeping, Yuan got up and got dressed in his night clothes. He lightly kissed Zelos on the cheek and wrote him a note stating his reasons for not being there, after which he went to his own room and got dressed for a walk.

He greeted the cleaning staff and Sebastian he stepped outside the house and started his walk.

Passing two guards who had just started their shift, he bowed his head respectively before continuing on. "This is certainly a lovely day..." He sighed happily to himself, and deciding he'd take a visit down to the marine, taking a short cut through an ally.

Suddenly, a large, tough-looking human stepped out in front of him. "Looky what we got here," he sneered, "Found a pretty one, boys! Where's your master, slave?"

Yuan jolted, jumping slightly. "...Wh-Who are you?!"

"Don't think that's any of your concern," the thug sneered in reply, "I think you should be less worried about who we are... than what we're gonna do to you. Bet your master'd pay us a bundle to get you back in one piece, yeah?"

Yuan's eyes widened in terror. "No!" He backed away and quickly tried to run away.

He ran into another thug, who had moved to stand behind him. "And just where d'ya think yer going?" the second one snarled, "Looks like we're gonna have to teach this one a lesson, boys."

Yuan started to scream in terror, only to have the thug behind him clamp a hand over his mouth.

"Yeah," the first thug snarled, "This one needs to learn his place a bit better." He drew his fist back and punched Yuan hard in the stomach.

Yuan fell to his knees gasping for breath. "Stop!" He cried.

"Aww, did we hurt the poor widdle house-slave?" the thug laughed, kicking Yuan in the ribs.

"Perhaps you should cease those actions," A voice called behind the thugs, "and reconsider."

As one, the group turned to face the new speaker. "And who the hell do you think you are, Blondie?" the leader growled.

"Your death." The man answered simply and drew his sword, striking down the first thug in front of him.

The rest of the group stared at their leader's remains, aghast, before turning tail and fleeing into the darkness.

The man smiled darkly and sent a spell after them to finish it, then turned his attention to Yuan. "Are you alright?" He asked, helping him up.

"Y-" Yuan wheezed slightly. "Yes... thank you..."

"No problem... now if you'll excuse me... I have much to do." He said and bowed slightly before walking around him and continuing onwards.

Yuan stared after the strange blond man, before gasping. "He was a half-elf! But... how... How did he have... magic...?"

As Kratos was walking down the street, he heard some odd sounds from a nearby alleyway. He approached cautiously, then entered the narrow corridor. He let out a slight gasp of surprise as his gaze fell upon Yuan's battered form, and the body of a man near to him. He dashed towards him. "Yuan! What happened?"

Yuan looked up at Kratos, startling again. "Kratos!" He said, then the shock of everything landed on him and he fell to his knees. "I... don't feel so well..."

Kratos knelt beside him. "What happened here?" he asked again, sounding concerned.

"Some thugs... then a man..." Yuan gasped out, holding his mouth and his stomach.

Kratos seemed to consider for a moment, then carefully scooped Yuan into his arms. "Where do you live?" he asked.

Yuan was in to much pain to resist or complain. "The Wilder mansion... the second largest in the archaic section of the nobles quarters."

Kratos nodded, and headed in the proper direction. He knew the area well; his home was in the same section. "You mentioned thugs, and someone else ...I assume the 'someone else' drove them away?" he asked to fill the silence.

Yuan nodded, still feeling ill... though he was fairly certain it wasn't all due to being attacked.

Kratos seemed to note Yuan's discomfort. "Will you be all right, until I get you home?" he asked concernedly.

Yuan lay his head on Kratos' shoulder. "You needn't worry about me my lord..."

"Perhaps," Kratos murmured in reply, staring straight ahead with a distant gaze, "but I do anyway."

Yuan smiled slightly and nuzzled Kratos' shoulder. "Thank you my lord..."

Kratos determinedly kept his gaze turned forward, but he held Yuan a bit closer.

-

A knock resounded through the Wilder house hold, making one of the butlers stop their current duties to answer the door. "Hello sir?" He asked.

"Hello," Kratos told him, "Is Zelos Wilder at home?"

"Master Wilder? Ah, I will inquire, who is it that's addressing him?" The butler asked.

"I am Kratos Aurion," Kratos informed the butler, "Tell him I found Yuan."

"M-M-Master Aurion!!?" The butler squeaked. "I will inform him right away! Please have a seat!"

Kratos smirked a bit, and took a seat just inside the doorway to wait for Zelos.

Yuan, who had fallen asleep, stirred slightly in his arms. "Oh! Did I fall asleep?"

Kratos looked down at him, smiling faintly. "You did," he nodded, "I'm not surprised, after what happened."

"My goddess!" Yuan squeaked, nearly jumping from Kratos' arms, comically falling on the floor. "Ow... I guess... I'm home..."

Kratos smiled more widely. "Are you all right?" he asked, a bit bemusedly, reaching a hand down to help Yuan up.

"I'm... fine..." Yuan sighed, rubbing his sore backside.

Kratos nodded, "How are you other than that? When I found you, it seemed you'd been roughed up somewhat..."

"I..." Yuan blinked. "I feel ...fine?" He tilted his head. "That's odd... I was in a terrible amount of pain not a moment ago..."

Kratos frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. "How strange..." he murmured, uncertain what to make of this new development.

Zelos chose that moment to come down the stairs in a hurry. "Lord Aurion!" he said, "Yuan! What happened? Howard didn't tell me much... are you all right?"

"I was... just on a walk... my lord..." Yuan said, keeping his eyes to the floor.

Zelos frowned a little, "That's fine and all, but it doesn't explain why the butler told me he was carrying you through the door, unconscious." He looked at Kratos to see if he could get more of an explanation.

"I found him in an alleyway," Kratos informed him, "He had been beaten up by some thugs."

Zelos' eyes widened. "No way..." he breathed, then moved to look Yuan over, "Are you all right? No, stupid question, sorry... where are you hurt?"

"No my lord... it doesn't... it doesn't hurt at all... now... I'm fine." Yuan answered.

Zelos leaned in to examine Yuan's face. "Your face is starting to bruise," he replied, "There's no way that doesn't hurt!"

"It's alright my lord... it really doesn't hurt at all..." Yuan said, then got really pale and fainted on him.

"Yuan!" Zelos cried in shock, catching him, "Oh, no..." He lifted Yuan into his arms, then turned to Kratos, "Thanks for bringing him back, man. I don't know what's going on, but I really appreciate that much."

Kratos nodded. "It's not a problem, he said, "I'll be on my way, now that he's here." and without another word, he left.

Zelos carried Yuan up to his room, ordering a servant along the way to fetch a doctor. Once there, he stripped off Yuan's shirt to see what was underneath.

Yuan's torso had three large and painful looking bruises, darkening by the second.

Zelos frowned and bit his lip worriedly. If he'd found blood, or visibly broken bones, at least he could have tried to do something. If Yuan had collapsed from these injuries, he probably had some internal bleeding, and that was something he couldn't deal with himself. There was nothing to do but wait for the doctor to arrive.

* * *

http:// niffe. live journal . com / 39357 .html # cutid1 and as promised here's the full chapter with lemon, remember to take the spaces out.  



	8. What you can't have

You may have noticed but... I like am updating a week early... but that's cuz I messed up my schedule... so here's an extra chapter! Enjoy 3

Warnings/Disclaimer: We do not own and there is Yaoi, het, violence and reference to sex

* * *

"So, what's the verdict, doc?" Zelos asked anxiously sometime later, "How's he look?" 

"He has some pretty serious bruising, but nothing life threatening... at least if he lays still for a while." The doctor replied.

Zelos nodded, "All right... why did he collapse like that, then? If it's only bruising, surely that isn't enough to make him fall unconscious..."

"I... am unsure... it may be something else... I'm not an elf, so I can't tell if his mana is out of sync." The doctor sighed.

Zelos frowned. "Do you know... how I could find out?" he asked.

"Perhaps if you knew an elven healer..." The doctor half answered.

Zelos kept frowning. "I'm afraid I don't..." He sighed, "Thanks for your help anyway."

"Other wise I suggest you just keep him in bed... and don't use him for any nightly activities." The doctor said. "Give him these pain killers."

Zelos nodded, accepting the pills. "Thanks," he said again, "I'll be sure he stays right here and rests until he's feeling better."

The doctor nodded. "Then at your leave..." He bowed and left.

Zelos sat down beside Yuan, staring at him worriedly. "I wonder if he knows anyone who could help," he murmured.

"Ohhhh..." Yuan moaned as he stirred awake slowly.

"Yuan!" Zelos cried, leaning forward eagerly, "You're awake!"

"Zel...os?" Yuan said, blinking wearily at him.

Zelos nodded, "It's me. How do you feel? The doctor gave me some painkillers for you."

Yuan stared at the object for a moment, trying to read it. "Pain... killers?"

"Yeah," Zelos nodded, "Are you hurting? They bruised you up pretty bad..."

"...No..." Yuan said, alarm showing slightly on his face, before he covered it up. "No... no I'm fine..."

Zelos frowned. "That's really weird," he said, "You've got some huge bruises here..."

"But it doesn't hurt..." Yuan said, looking down.

Zelos shook his head. "Whatever," he said, "You're still staying in bed until they fade."

"Alright..." Yuan sighed. "I'm sorry to be a bother..."

"You aren't a bother," Zelos insisted, "You're injured, that's not your fault." He hesitated a moment, remembering what the doctor had said, "Although ...the doctor didn't think you were hurt enough to collapse, at least physically. He said something about not being able to tell if your mana was out of balance..."

"My Mana... really?" Yuan said tilting his head.

Zelos shrugged, "That's what he said. He said something about needing an elven healer to take a look at you for that, but I don't know anyone who could help... I wondered if you knew anyone, so far, you've turned out to have some interesting connections..."

"One gains... 'interesting connections' when one is within the Aurion household." Yuan replied cryptically.

Zelos smirked a little, "I imagine so, and you still won't tell me anything about it, I'll wager." He mock-pouted for a moment, then grew serious again, "So do you know anyone who might be able to help? I'm worried about the way you collapsed..."

"Raine is a skilled healer... she may be able to... at least find out what's wrong." Yuan answered.

Zelos raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really?" he said, "That's cool. I'll send word to Regal then, and have them come by. I'm sure Genis will be happy, too."

Yuan looked down at his lap. "I would never deny Genis a rare chance to see his sister..."

"Of course," Zelos agreed, "and Raine can have a look and see if we can figure out why you fainted. I'll go send the message; you stay here and rest." Zelos rose to leave.

"As you wish... Zelos." Yuan said.

-

Kratos was at dinner with Lloyd and his son's fiancée Colette, when a servant entered and whispered in his ear that someone had come to see him with urgent business. With a sigh, he rose from the table. "Pardon me, you two," he said, "Something seems to have come up, and I need to deal with it." At their acquiescence, he followed the servant to where the man waited.

"This had better be worth my time," he growled irritably at the messenger.

"My lordship." The man saluted. "I have urgent news considering a councilman."

"What's happened?" Kratos asked, wishing the man would just get to the point.

"My lordship... we found Count Marthluin murdered alongside many of his personal harem..." The messenger said.

Kratos' eyes widened, "What?! How long ago did this happen? Does anyone know who might have done it?"

"They... left a message sir..." The messenger shivered.

"A ...message?" Kratos asked, "What sort of message?"

The messenger took out a piece of paper and read it."Our scholar, that we called in, said it translated to; Rise from the ashes..."

"'Rise from the ashes'..." Kratos repeated, "Did your scholar... propose any possible meaning for this?"

"He couldn't say..." The soldier answered, "but there was oddity, there was two half-elven whores as well... neither were present amongst the bodies."

Kratos set his jaw, lips pressing into a thin line. "I see..." he said, "I suppose you want me to come take a look at the scene?"

"The king asked..." The messenger said with a gulp.

Kratos nodded resignedly, "All right, let's go, then."

-

The sight that greeted Kratos when he entered the harem was ghastly. It almost as though someone had tried to make some sort of corrupted art out of the women's, and one man's, body.

"Lord Kratos!" One of Kratos' soldiers saluted, upon seeing his arrival. The others followed suite.

"At ease," Kratos said automatically, "Give me a report on the circumstances."

"One of the maids entered about an hour ago to tell her master he had a guest when she saw this... scene..." One soldier reported. "She of course came immediately to the guards to report it."

Kratos nodded, looking around him in distaste at the gruesome surroundings. "Is there more?" he asked reluctantly, fearing that the answer wasn't one he'd like.

"After we returned with her... that was written on the wall..." The soldier pointed to the markings on the wall.

Kratos turned toward the bloody letters. It was a sentence in Elvish ...as the messenger had told him, the message read 'Rise from the ashes'.

He was silent for a long moment. "There's no doubt, then," he muttered to himself, "If it isn't him, it's someone with exactly the same ideas..."

"My lord?" The soldier asked.

Kratos shook his head. "I need to see His Majesty," was all he would say.

"Shall I commute to a messenger that you're coming?" The soldier asked.

Kratos nodded, "That would probably be best. We don't have any time to waste." That said, he strode off quickly toward the castle.

-

Hesitantly, Genis poked his head through the door of Yuan's room, entering fully when he saw that Zelos had gone. "Wow," he said, looking at Yuan, "they really got you, didn't they?"

Yuan looked up from the book he was reading. "Genis... you should be in bed." He scolded the younger.

"Sorry," Genis said, sounding vaguely, "I heard the servants saying you got beat up, and I wanted to come see if you were all right."

Yuan sighed. "Gees... as if I need those hens gossiping about me..."

Genis shrugged. "I know, but it's not like we can do anything about it," he grumbled.

"Humans are strange creatures..." Yuan sighed again. "Never mind that, guess what? Raine's making a visit!"

Genis' eyes grew wide. "Really?!" he cried, "That's great! When is she coming?!"

"Tomorrow I believe." Yuan said with a smile. "It will be nice to see her again..."

"All right!" Genis cheered, "I can't wait! Sis is coming!"

"Genis... I want you to do something for me." Yuan suddenly asked.

Genis grew serious. "Yeah?" he asked, "What is it?"

"Do not let Raine fall in love with that man, in the end it will only hurt her." Yuan said, his eyes taking a strange light.

Genis frowned. "Fall in love with a human? Raine wouldn't..." he started to say, then trailed off. Some of the things Raine had said to him about her master... "You... might be right," he said, looking troubled, "I'll do whatever I can to stop her from loving him."

"That's right... he'll never love her in return, if she gives him her heart it will end up killing her... just like it killed your mother." Yuan said, petting Genis' head.

Genis looked downcast, shivering a bit as he nodded. "I won't let that happen to her," he swore.

"Protect her..." Yuan said with a smile.

-

"My lord... is it time?" A voice whispered to the wind. "Not yet? Alright... I'll wait patiently... but... may I play with something else? Please...?" There was a pause then, "Really! Thank you my graciousness!" An evil laugh echoed through the wind, then the figure that stood on the roof of one of the many nobles, giggled and broke in through a window.

-

Zelos walked through the halls of his estate... tired but unable to sleep due to another set of nightmares... He sighed to himself. "Will I ever actually get to sleep?" Shaking his head he continued down the hall, stopping when he met Yuan's door. "...I wonder if Yuan's..." He knocked light, listening for a responds. He waited till he heard murmurs. "Ah... he must just be sleep talking..." He shook his head and started walk away when he heard a scream.

"Ah! No! It... it'll be the end!!" Yuan cried out in his sleep, trying to fight the visions in his mind. "Ahhhh!!!"

"Yuan?" Zelos called out, then opened the door. Seeing Yuan in the throes of another nightmare, he dashed over to the bed. "Yuan..." he said, shaking him, "Yuan, wake up. It's just a nightmare, everything is all right. Please, wake up..."

"Ah!" Yuan's eyes shot open, staring at Zelos with horror and fear.

"It's just me," Zelos said softly, keeping one gentle hand on Yuan's shoulder, "Are you all right?"

"A dream... but it... it felt so real..." Yuan sighed. "So many were dying."

Zelos frowned and sat down on the bed beside Yuan, stroking a hand through his hair. "Is it because of the attacks lately, do you think?" he asked, "I know I'm kinda scared of what's been happening..."

Yuan sighed. "I don't know my lord... I... I don't have any pity for the ones killed... after all, each target thus far has been corrupt to the core. My pity is to the families of the servants... and even then only slightly..."

Zelos frowned just a bit, but nodded, "Yeah, I can understand that... but it's not hard to find nobles corrupt to the core... It worries me that the attacks could still be random, you know?" He shook his head, "But still, you shouldn't have anything to worry about, right? They don't hurt the half-elves, from what I hear."

"Unless they intend to kill every last human in this world then I have a lot to worry about." Yuan sighed. "My life will only become that much more difficult."

Zelos frowned more deeply. "I hadn't looked at it that way," he admitted, "...I'll do whatever I can to protect you, all right? If you have any sort of troubles, just tell me and I'll take care of it."

"Thank you Zelos..." Yuan smiled. He opened his mouth to say something else when a resounding explosion shook the house. "Another attack?!" Yuan shouted in surprise.

Zelos' frown turned nervous as his eyes widened. "That was... just next door!" he exclaimed, "Stay here, all right? I'll go and see if they need help over there..." He rose quickly, moving toward the door.

"Zelos!" Yuan shouted. "Don't! He'll kill you too!"

Zelos bit his lip nervously as he turned to look at Yuan. "I can't just ...sit by and... and do nothing, while people are being killed," he said softly, "I have to at least check it out."

"Then I will go as well!" Yuan said, getting up.

Zelos shook his head. "You're still injured, I don't want you getting hurt worse," he replied.

"No! I will not allow you to go alone! Do you understand me?" Yuan glared at him.

Zelos' eyes widened in surprise at this display of strength. After another moment's hesitation, he sighed and nodded. "Okay," he said, "We'll go together, but stay close."

Yuan nodded and got dressed. "Alright, get dressed and we'll see each other downstairs."

Zelos smiled at him slightly and went to dress. When he was done, he headed downstairs, and found Yuan waiting there. "All right," he said, suppressing his nervousness, "Let's go check it out, huh?"

"Guards will likely be there as well." Yuan said. "Let's go."

Zelos nodded, leading the way out the door and over to the next house. He gasped in dismay as he saw the destruction caused by the explosion.

"This was definitely caused by magic..." Yuan said.

Zelos nodded his understanding, and with a grim expression, began moving in toward the house. "Let's... see if we can find any survivors," he said quietly.

Yuan nodded, walking behind Zelos.

Zelos entered through what was left of the front hallway, and looked around for the stairs. Finding them, he carefully ascended, testing each for stability before resting his weight on it as he stepped around the debris. "Is there anyone here?" he called out loudly, "Can you hear me?"

"Zelos... I think there's no one upstairs... it looks completely destroyed." Yuan said.

Zelos looked around more carefully, squinting through the dust filling the air, then nodded with a slight sigh, "Yeah, you're right..." He moved back down to the ground level, and went seeking through the hallways, continuing to call out. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

"Two more to the slaughter?" A sinister voice called out suddenly.

Zelos gritted his teeth and tried not to tremble in fear. "Show yourself!" he called, in a voice that he hoped sounded commanding.

"Oh ho... the little noble is trying not to shit his pants..." It laughed.

"Shut up!" Zelos shouted, angry that he was so easy to read, "Who the hell do you think you are, doing things like this?!"

"Why... I'm just following orders..." It chuckled lightly. "No need to get so upset..."

"Orders?!" Zelos replied furiously, "Who the hell gives orders to do things like this?"

"I don't have time to explain... as you're about to die!" The voice shrieked and suddenly someone lunged at him, a staff in hand.

Zelos cried out as he brought his arms up protectively; he didn't have enough time to dodge the blow, however it never made contact... He felt something fall on to him, and looking down he widened his eyes with horror... "Yuan!!"

"You're... okay...?" Yuan asked quietly.

"Ah, how annoying... a lover trying to protect you..." The voice sneered.

Zelos glared violently at the source of the voice, before cradling Yuan in his arms. "You're bleeding..." he murmured, "Why'd you go and do that?" Zelos glanced around for a possible exit.

"Well I'll just kill both of you then..." The voice growled again.

"Leave... Kvar... now is not the time..." Yuan said coldly in elvish, eyes nearly glowing with a suppressed power.

"L- Ah!" The voice broke off into laughter. "Ah yes... alright..."

Zelos blinked, stunned at the change in Yuan and their foe's response to it. Deciding not to question it just yet, he fled quickly back the way they'd come, carrying Yuan in his arms. He hurried back into his own house, and laid Yuan back in bed. "Stay there while I get some bandages," he said firmly, "and then I want some answers."

Yuan closed his eyes, nodding lightly. As soon as Zelos was gone he sat up. "Why... why doesn't it hurt at all... I was cut rather deeply..."

Zelos returned a moment later, carrying bandages and warm water. "What are you doing sitting up?" he asked, "Lie down, you're gonna hurt yourself worse. I need to wash that out before I bandage you up, anyway." He set the supplies down on the bedside table.

Yuan nodded taking of his jacket and laying down, not flinching once while doing so.

"This is gonna sting a bit," Zelos added, as he got a cloth wet and began cleaning up the wound, "Hoo, boy, he got you deep, huh?"

"I guess..." Yuan said, still not feeling a thing...

Zelos looked at Yuan oddly as he kept swabbing at the wound. Then, suddenly, he gave the injured flesh a hard poke. Not even a flinch.

"Are... you done?" Yuan asked quietly, noting how he was getting blood on to his bed.

Zelos' eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Yuan..." he murmured as he reached for the bandages, "did you even feel that?"

"...Feel what?" Yuan asked.

"I poked your wound, hard," Zelos explained worriedly, as he began to wrap Yuan's injury in bandages, "You should have yelled or something, but you didn't even blink ...do you think there was some sort of a numbing agent on his weapon?"

"Perhaps... or a poison." Yuan answered honestly.

Zelos bit his lip. "How do you feel?" he asked, "Should I call a doctor? If it's a poison of some sort..."

"I... don't know..." Yuan sighed.

Zelos finished with the bandage. "Well... let's keep an eye on you for a while," he said, "If you start to show any signs of sickness or anything, I'll call the doctor. If not... Raine's coming tomorrow, maybe she'll know what to do."

"It's... rather late." Yuan said reluctantly.

Zelos sighed, "I know... but it's all I can think of. I'll keep watch if you want to rest; you really should, after losing all that blood."

"Yeah..." Yuan sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry my lord... I only wanted to protect you..."

"I'm thankful for it," Zelos replied, "if a bit confused. ...If he'd killed me, he'd have taken you with him. You'd be free."

"No, I'm not sure I would have been... and... I didn't want you to die..." Yuan yawned, quickly falling asleep.

Zelos stroked a hand through Yuan's hair. "I don't want you to die, either," he whispered, and then, seeing that Yuan was asleep, added, "I love you."

-


	9. Everything to gain

Yo! Sorry I'm late about this chappy... but I have an excuse! I was out with my boyfriend watching movies and I... um... got 'distracted'.

Hah hah, now you know why I don't explain these things to you.

Well, just go on and read the chapter and ignore me.

Disclaimer/Warnings: Don't own, watch for Yaoi/Het

* * *

Raine stared, wide-eyed, at the house beside Zelos', when she and Regal arrived the next morning. Another attack, and so close to where Genis lived... she pushed the thought to the back of her mind and followed her master up toward the Wilder mansion.

Sebastian answered the door. "Ah, the master was waiting for you, if you'd follow me please I'll lead you to where he is." He said, opening it so Raine and Regal could get in.

Raine followed the butler, keeping her eyes turned downward until they arrived at the room.

"Sis!" Genis shouted when they were lead into the room. "Come quickly! Yuan's in big trouble!"

"Genis?" Raine asked, "What is it?! What's happened to him?"

"He got hurt last night! He has terrible wounds on his back! The master even thinks it might be poisoned!" Genis cried.

"Wounds? Poison?" Raine furrowed her brow, "What was he doing out of bed? I thought he collapsed the other day!"

"I don't know! Master won't tell me anything other than that!" Genis said, then grabbing her hand lead her to Yuan's bedside. "Please help him!"

"She will young one, but where is Zelos...?" Regal asked.

"Some knights came here and he had to go to the castle to give a report on what he saw... from last night." Genis answered.

Raine nodded, and began removing the bandages, gasping at what she saw underneath. "Goddess..." she breathed, "He must have been in agony..."

"He hasn't woken up... not at all this morning." Genis said quietly.

Raine frowned tightly, "I'll do what I can. ...this is really a job for a properly-trained Elvish healer, but... I should be able to help a little." She stretched out a hand and held it over the wounds. First, she scanned them with her mana. "There's no poison," she told them, relieved at the discovery.

Next, she concentrated all of the meager skills she'd been able to learn and focused as much healing mana as she could into the deep wounds, which began to close slightly as she continued to concentrate.

Yuan slowly stirred awake when as she healed him. "...Raine...?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, it's me," she told him in a strained voice, "Hold still for a moment longer, I'm trying to heal your wounds..." After another few moments, she exhaled deeply, swaying on her feet a bit. "That's all I can do," she said, "They're not closed all the way, but it should help some."

Yuan smiled. "Thank you Raine..."

Regal placed a hand on Raine's shoulder to help steady her. "Are you going to be alright?"

"She probably exerted a lot of mana..." Genis explained.

Raine took a deep breath, "I'll be fine in a minute..."

Genis shook his head, "You're all pale, Raine! You shouldn't overdo things like that!"

"I know my limits, Genis," Raine told him firmly.

"Please sit down Miss Sage." Regal asked.

"Yes Raine, you mustn't overexert yourself." Yuan added.

"Yeah, Raine!" Genis added, tugging her over to a chair.

Raine smiled faintly at them. "It seems I'm outvoted," she murmured, allowing Genis to sit her down in the chair.

Yuan sighed and lay his head back down. "How was your trip here my lord?" He asked Regal.

"Pleasant... however a rather gruesome sight greeted us just before we arrived."

"Oh?" Yuan asked.

"The mansion next door... the top half is completely burnt and there are soldiers all over... several of them were dragging body bags out." Regal answered.

"Th-they were?!" Genis exclaimed, "What happened?!"

"Another attack..." Yuan sighed, "I think we may have run into the assailant... however, I don't remember much after getting hit... and then being here..."

"Wow..." Genis said, "I completely slept through it all..."

"Good," Raine said, "I'd much prefer you stayed completely out of all this..."

"I would too..." Yuan said. "My lordship... if you would, do you think you could take Genis with you to Altamira?"

"Yes, of course... as long as Zelos is fine with it." Regal answered.

"Master Zelos already agreed previously... and I do not wish to be rude, however I do not think it is in your best interest to be here at this moment. My lordship, Raine, and Genis should pack up and go as soon as possible." Yuan said.

"You think they will come back?" Raine asked anxiously, "If so, you and your master should arrange to leave, as well..."

"We will see to that as soon as it is possible, for now my lordship and entourage I request that you leave Meltokio for your own safety." Yuan said.

"Alright... please inform Zelos when he returns." Regal asked. "Miss Sage, young Genis, if you would lead me to the young master's room so we may pack up..."

Genis nodded eagerly. "This way!" he said, leading them quickly to his room. This was great! He could be with Raine, and keep an eye on how her master treated her, and keep them apart, all at once!

"Thank you Yuan, I will see to the young Sages' safety." Regal said.

"You had better Lord Bryant." Yuan teased lightly. "I want them to be happy..."

"I will make it so..." Regal promised, and followed after the two half-elves.

-

Zelos arrived in the throne room, where Lord Kratos and the King awaited him. He knelt before the throne. "You wished to see me, Your Majesty, My Lord?"

"Ah yes, we believe you saw the one who decimated Lord Mahogany's mansion last night?" The king said.

Zelos nodded, "I did, Your Majesty, although I'm afraid I didn't get as good a look as I might have. He stayed in the darkness except when he was attacking."

"I heard he injured one of your slaves." The king asked.

"Your new concubine?" Kratos asked, tilting his head.

Zelos nodded, feeling guilty all over again. "Yes," he said, "Yuan jumped in front of me to protect me, when the man attacked..."

"I see... that is rather admirable... for a slave." The king nodded.

Zelos kept his expression neutral, though it took some effort. "I thought so as well, Your Majesty," was all he said.

"Is he... damaged...?" Kratos asked, trying to sound as neutral as possible.

"He was..." Zelos said, unable to completely keep the guilt from his face, "A friend of mine has a slave with healing techniques; I asked them to come over, and they will fix him up, but he's still confined to his bed..."

"Hm..." Kratos mumbled.

"That is good to hear... it would be difficult to find a slave trader to find you a concubine this late in the year." The king said. "Anyway, I would like you to give Lord Aurion your best description of this assailant, anything you can remember."

Zelos was glad for the excuse to ignore the King's first statement. "Ah, yes. Well, let's see. He was about average height, perhaps a little smaller. His hair was short, and light colored, might have been blond or grey, I can't recall exactly. I couldn't see his eye color at all, his eyes were really narrow, more like slits. He used a staff for his weapon, with a blade atop the ornament, And he had a really creepy laugh."

A soldier near Kratos scribbled down quickly what Zelos had said, then handed it to another soldier who ran off.

"Thank you Lord Zelos, if you remember any other information please do not hesitate to inform any one of Lord Aurion's soldiers." The king said. "You are dismissed."

Zelos nodded, "Thank you, your Majesty." He rose and left, heading home to go check on Yuan's condition.

-

"My lordship, Lord Bryant came with his slave and healed your concubine and then left with the concubine trainee." Sebastian informed his master as soon as he came home.

Zelos raised his eyebrows in mild surprise, "They took Genis? Huh, well, I guess that's all right. He'll probably be better off with his sister, thanks for telling me." He headed upstairs to Yuan's room, knocking on the door. "Hey, can I come in?" he called.

"As you wish master." Yuan replied.

Zelos entered, closing the door behind him and going over to the bed. "Hey, there," he said softly, "How are you feeling?"

"I am much better thanks to Raine..." Yuan said. "She left with Duke Bryant and my apprentice."

"Yeah, Sebastian mentioned that," Zelos said, "What about the numbness?"

"It... is not poison..." Yuan answered.

Zelos frowned worriedly. "I'll take that to mean you don't know what it is, then..." he replied.

"It..." Yuan sighed. "No... I don't know..."

Zelos sighed. "I wish I knew what to do about it..." he murmured.

"Thank you for your concern Lord Zelos... but it is fine." Yuan said with a smile.

Zelos shook his head, "No, it's not! It's not right..." He sighed again, "but I suppose there's nothing we can do for now. You'll still have to take it easy for a few days, anyway ...we'll see what happens." He considered, "Want me to bring you something to eat?"

"If you'd like..." Yuan said, looking away.

Zelos smiled warmly at him. "I'll be right back," he promised. He hesitated just a moment, then placed a soft kiss on Yuan's cheek, before striding quickly out the door.

Yuan startled slightly, gazing after Zelos' retreating form. He slowly brought a hand to his cheek before smiling gently. "Thank you... Zelos."

Zelos returned a little while later, carrying a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup on a tray. "Here you go," he said, setting the tray down in front of Yuan, "The ultimate comfort food for when you're stuck in bed."

Yuan smiled gently, yet serenely. "Thank you..."

Zelos smiled back at him happily, "No problem." He stretched a bit, and flopped down in an armchair, turning it to face the bed, "What a day, huh?"

"Truly..." Yuan said, eating the soup. "I think I've had more than enough of these attacks."

Zelos nodded, "No kidding." A thought struck him, "Hey, what was up with last night, anyway? Like, the way you talked to that guy, and he just backed down... what was that all about? I meant to ask earlier, but I kinda forgot."

"...What are you talking about? I passed out after he struck me." Yuan said, eyeing him oddly.

Zelos stared at him. "Nnno, you didn't," he said slowly, "Your eyes went all funny, and you shouted at him in a language I didn't understand, and he backed off, and then I picked you up and ran away before he could change his mind. If you hadn't done it, there's no way we'd have escaped."

"...I have no idea what you're talking about." Yuan said. "You must have been hallucinating, I was unconscious."

Zelos shook his head in confusion. "I... I'm sure of what I saw," he said, "I mean, the guy definitely wouldn't have let us go like that. I certainly couldn't have done anything. ...I couldn't even protect you, when it came down to it..." he shook that thought away, "but... if you don't remember..." He frowned, "This keeps getting weirder."

Yuan shook his head. "It's not your duty to protect me my lord."

Zelos looked at him, "Why not? You live under my roof, you're a part of my household... why shouldn't you be under my protection?"

Yuan looked at him with slight surprise. "Ah... if you feel so strongly about it..."

Zelos blushed a little, and turned away with a sigh. "It's just... I don't know... I want to keep you safe, is all. From everything."

"Thank you Zelos... I do feel safe here." Yuan smiled.

Zelos smiled back at him. "I'm glad," he said softly.

-

"My lord... are you certain this is where the next attack will be?" A soldier asked Kratos as they stood in a Duke's castle.

Kratos nodded, "Absolutely." His expression was grim and determined, "He'll be here."

"What makes you certain?" The soldier asked.

"It's simple," Kratos said darkly, "He is attacking those who treat their slaves the worst."

"Then it is a sympathizer!" The soldier exclaimed.

Kratos looked at the soldier, one eyebrow raised. "I suppose you could call him that," he replied, "Myself, I will call him only 'murderer'."

The soldier nodded. "Damned half-elves..."

"Be on your guard," was Kratos' distant reply, "It shouldn't be long now."

The lights suddenly flickered and one of the soldiers screamed loudly before that to was cut off abruptly, then a sickeningly evil laugh ran out.

Gritting his teeth in fury, Kratos drew his sword. "Kvar, you coward!" he shouted, "Show yourself!"

"Oh ho... so you guessed..." Kvar laughed. "Not that surprising since you heard my voice as I slowly broke your beloved doll..."

"You bastard," Kratos hissed, moving toward the sound of the voice.

"Now my lordship, is that really any way for a gentleman to speak?" Kvar laughed, causing another one of Kratos' soldier's to drop.

Kratos growled menacingly. Every part of him wanted to strike out wildly at the source of that voice, but he couldn't know if he would hit any of his own men in the process...

"L-Lord Kratos!" One of Kratos' younger soldier's cried out.

"Oh ho! This one isn't any older than Lloyd I think..." Kvar laughed.

Kratos' eyes widened. "Leave him alone!" he snarled. He leaped forward and reached out with his off hand, keeping his sword out of the way until he was more certain of his target.

"Of whom? Lloyd...? Or this poor lamb...?" Kvar laughed.

"Private Daniels!" One of the older soldiers yelled. "Move!"

"Everyone keep away from him if you can," Kratos growled, "He's mine."

"Why don't we play a game? You guess accurately where I am and I won't kill a soldier..." Kvar laughed. "We'll start with this sonny boy..."

Daniel made a quiet chocking sound.

"Best hurry however... this one won't last..." Kvar sneered.

"You sick, twisted..." Kratos trailed off furiously, moving through the darkness as quickly as he could toward Kvar's voice.

"Ahck!" Daniel chocked.

"Oops... too late... on to the next one... My, your age must be catching up to you Lord Kratos." Kvar laughed.

"You're nothing more than a vicious coward," Kratos growled, "Stop hiding behind my soldiers and face me, damn you!"

"I'll do that soon enough, after I kill them all off..." Kvar sneered.


	10. Loosing everything

As you may have guessed, the chapter before this was awkwardly cut off, so here's the next part. (This will also explain why the chapter starts on an odd note)

Disclaimer/Warnings: I don't own. Btw, I probably should have put this in earlier, but this story also contains violence.

* * *

Kratos gritted his teeth and fell silent, focusing all his attention on finding Kvar before any more of his men were killed.

"Oh ho! Is this a female? I thought you opposed women soldiers?" Kvar asked.

"Lord Kratos! To the left!" The soldier shouted.

"Damned witch! Die!" Kvar screamed.

Kratos lunged desperately to the left, rage overtaking his senses. "Kvar!" he roared furiously, reaching out with his shield arm while preparing his sword to strike as soon as he knew his target.

"Argh!!! D-Damned wench." Kvar growled... "Using your own soldiers bodies to find me... I under estimated your... cruelty..."

"Lieutenant Kassandra!!" A soldier shouted.

"F-For the g-gl...glory of th...e ki...n...g..." Kassandra proclaimed as she died.

"No!" Kratos cried in horror, realizing what he'd done. He gritted his teeth, pain fueling his fury as his blade lashed out toward Kvar. "I'll see you burn in hell this night," he hissed.

"Try to..." Kvar chuckled.

"My lord!" A soldier shouted, lighting a lamp. "I found light!"

Kratos smiled grimly, an expression more of baring teeth than of humor. "Thank you, Dacian," he said, staring Kvar in the face, "It would be a shame not to be able to see his face when I slay him." He struck out at Kvar, his movements powerful and precise now that he could see what he was doing.

Kvar sneered at him, dropping the body of Kassandra. "It will do you no good."

"For all the deaths you have caused," Kratos told him menacingly, "I will make you pay ...in blood." He slashed with his sword, a vicious strike toward Kvar's midsection.

Kvar dodged, jumping over Kratos and taking a dead run at Dacian.

"I don't think so scum!" Dacian shouted, pulling out his sword, two soldiers jumping in front of him as well.

Kratos whirled around and pursued Kvar, stabbing forward toward his exposed back while the other's attention was on the soldiers. "As I said before," he growled, "you're nothing but a coward."

"Ahck!" Kvar chocked, but managed to jump away from Kratos. "Heh heh heh... Coward? Me? No... that name falls to you humans... you who steal our children for your own personal gain... you who rape our women for your pleasure... one who slays our people for entertainment..."

"Whether your words are true or false," Kratos growled, "none of it excuses the things you have done. You die here!" He struck again, aiming for Kvar's neck this time.

Kvar dodged backwards, a sudden shield surrounding him as he did so. "Ah... my lord?"

"Kvar? Didn't I tell you not to get carried away?" The new voice asked.

"Forgive me... I was... foolish." Kvar said, bowing his head.

"Never mind, return to me." The voice ordered.

Kvar nodded and teleported out, causing the remaining soldiers to gasp.

Kratos gasped in shock as he heard the newcomer's voice. "So..." he growled, "I was right. You're the puppet master behind all of this... Mithos."

Mithos laughed. "Quite... slow, as usual Kratos..."

"How the hell did you even survive?" Kratos responded, ignoring Mithos' comment.

"That is something for me to know." Mithos laughed. "But that is of little consequence, tell me do you know where the ones you love are?"

Kratos paled. "Lloyd," he whispered, then said more loudly, "If you **dare** to touch my son, so help me, I'll..."

"Cry?" Mithos laughed. "Is that the only one you love? I think not Aurion... you now have your heart tied to many people..."

Kratos' eyes narrowed, though his angry expression couldn't quite cover the dread he felt. "Speak clearly!" he said, "I don't have time for your mind games!"

"Always so slow..." Mithos laughed. "Think harder... who do you love?"

Light slowly dawned on Kratos, and he felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. "No..." he whispered, then shouted, "You bastard, what have you done with him?!"

"Many things... but the best is yet to come... just watch and see..." Mithos laughed, voice fading away.

"Mithos!!" Kratos roared, knowing it was too late, that the other was gone. He looked around the room. "You there," he told a soldier, "Take charge. I need to get to the Wilder household and warn Lord Zelos."

"Ah! Yes my lord!" The soldier saluted.

Kratos nodded once, then without another word he dashed out of the house and made his way to the Wilder mansion as quickly as he could. He knocked firmly on the door once he arrived, praying that he wasn't too late.

-

"Zelos?" Yuan knocked on his master's room, waiting outside for reply.

"Hng? Wha?" Zelos said, half-asleep, "Yuan, is that you? Come on in. What are you doing out of bed?"

"I... had a bad dream." Yuan said once he entered.

"Oh," Zelos said, sitting up, "You wanna talk about it?"

"There was a... a castle... or a church... and a man, someone who knew me..." Yuan said.

Zelos frowned, "Huh. You mean like the Martel Cathedral? Have you ever been there?"

"No... I'm not allowed..." Yuan answered.

"Really?" Zelos shook his head, "That's just stupid ...Anyway, what else? Or was that it?"

"I... there was a strange light and I... the man told me..." Yuan was suddenly cut off by a laughter. "Who?! Who's there?!"

"Yuan... it's not time for that yet..." A voice laughed.

Zelos looked around wildly, "What the hell?! Who's there?!"

"Another one Yuan? You are quite cruel..." The voice laughed.

""What the hell are you talking about?" Zelos yelled angrily, "Who do you think you are?!"

"I feel no need to introduce myself to a dog." The voice replied coldly. Suddenly the windows broke open, throwing glass all over the place.

"Lord Zelos!" Yuan shouted, throwing himself on top of Zelos so the glass wouldn't hit him.

"Agh!" Zelos cried in fear as the windows broke, then seeing what had happened, he cried, "Yuan! Yuan, are you all right? Dammit, you can't keep doing things like this..."

"I... I'm sorry master..." Yuan whispered, the breath knocked out of him.

"Yuan? What are you doing?" A figure in the door asked.

"Who's there?" Zelos called, angry and frightened, wrapping his arms around Yuan protectively.

A blond figure walked into the room, hair swaying majestically. His sharp blue eyes snapped to Zelos' own.

Zelos glared at the stranger. "Funny," he remarked to Yuan, "up until now, I thought it was a **guy** attacking us."

"Strange, up until now I thought it was a guy I was attacking." The man retorted calmly.

Zelos' glare turned up a notch. "You're a real comedian," he said coldly, "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Retrieving something I left here accidentally. It won't but take a moment** my lord**" The man sneered.

"You must have the wrong house. You can't have accidentally left something in a place you've never been. I suggest you look elsewhere for whatever it is." Zelos retorted.

The man shook his head. "Of course human." He snapped his fingers and Yuan disappeared, only to reappear in his arms.

"Zelos!" Yuan cried, immediately trying to break free of the man.

"Yuan!" Zelos shouted, leaping out of his bed, "You bastard, what are you doing?! Let him go!"

"You should be getting another guest soon... otherwise I'd take your life as well..." The man sneered, teleporting out.

"Yuaan!!!" Zelos cried in shock, "...no..."

"My lordship?" A voice asked through the door. "Is everything alright... we heard screaming."

"He's ...gone," Zelos said, still stunned by the suddenness of it all.

"My lord... Lord Aurion is here, may I let him in?" The servant asked.

"Lord Kratos? Yeah, please do," Zelos replied. Maybe he'd know of some way to get Yuan back.

Kratos walked inside, taking in the shattered glass destroyed door. "Then I'm too late..."

"You knew?" Zelos asked, "What's happening? Why... Why did that guy take him?"

"I'm... not certain." Kratos sighed, shaking his head,

Zelos deflated a bit, and gazed around the room at the destruction with a lost expression. "How do I get him back, then?" he asked.

"I am... not certain..." Kratos repeated, also looking lost. "I'm sorry Lord Wilder for your loss... I'm certain however come the spring you'll find a new..."

"No!" Zelos shouted, "I don't want someone **new**! I want **Yuan** back! There has to be something I can do, and if you won't tell me what it is, I'll just have to find out for myself!"

Kratos looked shocked at Zelos' reaction, but quickly schooled himself into a neutral expression. "If you feel that strongly... then join my Oracle knights and look for him along side me."

Zelos' eyes widened for a moment as he considered this; then, he nodded. "I'll do it, then," he said, "I'll do whatever it takes to get him back."

Kratos nodded. "Then I'll meet you tomorrow at nine 'o clock sharp."

"Okay," Zelos said, "Where do we meet?"

"Do you know where the sparring ring is?" Kratos asked.

Zelos nodded, "Yeah, I've seen it once or twice. Okay, so I'll meet you there, then?"

"Tomorrow I shall test your skills, come prepared." Kratos said, then turned and left.

Zelos sighed. He glanced at his bed, which was covered in glass shards, and decided to move into a guest room for the night. Finding one down the hall, he climbed into the bed and eventually fell into a restless sleep.

-

The next morning, after far too little sleep, Zelos made his way to the sparring ring, his grandfather's old sword strapped to his belt. When he arrived, he spotted Kratos already there. "Good morning, my lord!" he called with fake cheer.

"You're late, not a good impression." Kratos scolded him.

"Sorry... I didn't really sleep much last night, after what happened," Zelos explained, "But I'm here now, so let's get started, yeah?"

"A soldier doesn't offer excuses, just results." Kratos glared at him, pulling out his sword. "Lets get going."

Zelos drew his sword awkwardly. "Agh," he said, "I've... never really held one of these before. Is it supposed to be this heavy?"

Kratos sighed heavily. "We've got a lot of work to do..."

-

"Oh..." Yuan moaned as he slowly came too. "Ow... where am I?"

"You're in the upper section of the Martel Cathedral," a calm voice told him, "How do you feel?"

"Ah!" Yuan screamed, jumping out of his bed. "Who, who's there?!"

"Calm down, child," the man from before told him soothingly, "You don't remember me at all, do you? Ah, well, I'm sure it will all come back to you in time."

What are you talking about!" Yuan shouted at him. "I demand you return me at once!"

"Ah, you poor thing," the man murmured, moving to cup Yuan's cheek gently in one hand, "They really have gotten to you, haven't they? To be so terribly abused that you wish to return to those who have wounded you... do not fear, child. I will restore you, cleanse you of their filthy touch, until your time there seems no more than a faded dream."

"Faded... dream...?" Yuan echoed, eyes lighting oddly. "I..."

The man smiled at him, "Yes, my dear boy... you are strong. Together with your help, we will rid the world of their influence, so that our people may be free."

"Our freedom..." Yuan smiled, before falling in a dead faint.

The man caught him easily. "You're progressing admirably... my son," he murmured, "It won't be long now."

"My lord... what do you wish me to do while we wait?" Kvar asked from behind him.

"Find the rest," Mithos ordered calmly, "Awaken them to their true power, and bring them to me."

"Then it is time?" Kvar laughed. "Gods... how I've waited..." Bowing low he shuffled out of the room to do as his master bid him.

Mithos smiled down at Yuan as he laid the other gently back down in the bed. "Yes," he said softly, "yes, it is finally time..."

-


	11. Falling through

Note, from now on I will be updating more frequently, the new schedule is thus: Monday, Wednsday, Friday

Disclaimer/Warnings: Niether me or Tory own. Yaoi, Het, sex references, violence and torture.

**  
This is not a child's story**

**  
**

* * *

"Wow! This is your home?!" Genis exclaimed as they approached Regal's mansion

Raine smiled at him, "Yes, this is it. Isn't it grand?"

"I thank you both for your compliments." Regal smiled.

Raine smiled back at him, blushing faintly. "Where should Genis stay, sir?" she asked, to change the subject.

"I could arrange so that he has a room next yours if you wish, I could even arrange for a door to be placed so you two would have access to each other without using the hall." Regal said.

Raine's smile grew astonished, "Would you really, sir? That-that would be wonderful... I hate to be troublesome..."

"It wouldn't be a problem." Regal said.

Raine's expression grew warmer as her smile widened. "Thank you so much, sir," she murmured.

Regal smiled back at her gently. "Like I said before, I know that you can not ask for things... so allow me to give them to you."

Raine blushed, looking down a bit to hide it.

Genis frowned at the exchange, and decided it was time for him to speak up. "Come on, Raine!" he said, the very image of an enthusiastic child, "I wanna see my new room!" He tugged on her hand a bit.

"You may go at your own leave Miss Raine." Regal said.

Raine bowed to him, "Thank you, sir. I'll show Genis to his room, then." She led her brother down the halls, and into his new bedroom. "Here's where you'll be staying," she told him, "My room is right next door."

"Wow! This is huge!" Genis exclaimed. "This is mine?"

Raine nodded, "All yours, provided you are more polite than you were a few minutes ago. I do hope Yuan taught you better manners than that while you were with him."

"Ah... yeah... sorry Raine..." Genis blushed.

Raine shook her head. "It's all right, and to tell the truth, I don't think our master minds in the slightest, but... even though he's kind, you shouldn't get into the habit of letting your guard down that way." She hugged him lightly, to soften the rebuke.

"Oh... okay sis." Genis agreed.

Raine smiled at him, "Good, then." She hugged him more tightly. "I'm glad you're here," she murmured, "I won't let us be separated again."

"You promise?" Genis asked.

Raine hesitated for just an instant, then nodded, "I promise." She gave him one more squeeze, then released him. "Do you want help unpacking?" she asked.

"Okay." Genis smiled.

Raine smiled back, as she briskly set about unpacking her brother's clothes and organizing them into the various drawers. She hummed a soft tune, feeling more content than she could ever remember being.

-

A soft music played in the background as the table was set and food placed down.

Raine folded her napkin in her lap delicately as she looked around at the dishes, piled high with unfamiliar foods. "What are we eating?" she asked cautiously, still a bit wary of asking questions.

"I thought our guest might enjoy some of the specialties of Altamira." Regal half-answered.

Raine looked at him with mild confusion in her eyes, but didn't pursue the line of questioning. "I see," she replied neutrally, taking a bite of what appeared to be some sort of rice dish. "It's good."

Genis picked at his food dubiously for a moment, before mimicking his sister's bite. "Mmm!" he said, "What is it?"

"Salmon baked with Cherrie." Regal answered,

Raine took a bite of the fish. "This is delicious," she murmured.

"I've never had anything like this," Genis agreed, "The cooks at Zelos' were pretty good, but yours are really great!"

"Thank you... I'll make sure your compliments are heard." Regal said with a cryptic smile.

Raine smiled, and continued eating quietly.

Genis spoke up after a moment. "So, um... what will I be doing while I'm in your service, sir?"

"I do not have any duties for you... do as you will while you're here and just enjoy the visit." Regal answered.

Genis looked a bit confused, but nodded. "O-okay," he said.

"I hope that you'll visit the theme park. If you'd like I could give your sister time off and go with you." Regal said.

Genis' eyes widened. "The theme park?" he asked, "Really?" There was no child, no matter what race, who didn't know about Altamira's theme park, but he'd never dreamed of being allowed to go there. "Th-That'd be great!" He turned to Raine, "Can we really?"

Raine smiled at his enthusiasm. "As long as I'm being given the time off, I don't see why we shouldn't."

"I've wanted to show you Miss Raine the sights of Altamira for a while actually." Regal said. "And all children should be allowed to enjoy the park... no matter what race."

Raine smiled warmly at him. "Thank you," she murmured, "We truly are fortunate to be here."

Genis shifted a bit uncomfortably. While Raine was right, he really didn't like the look in her eyes when she said things like that. Yuan had been right ...now, the question was, what could Genis do to stop it?

"Genis... would you like to visit the beach as well?" Regal asked.

"Um, sure, I guess," Genis replied, surprised, "I've never been to the beach before."

"If your life has been like most half-elves... then I would assume you haven't." Regal sighed. "Forgive me..."

"Uh..." Genis sounded confused, "For what? You weren't the one that kept us locked up in those labs."

"Genis!" Raine scolded gently, "Mind your manners."

"It's alright Raine." Regal waved her off. "I'm apologizing on behalf of my people... the ones who enslaved you.. and also... for your sister, or more so what I did to her."

Genis bristled suddenly. "What did you do to her?!" he demanded, manners forgotten.

"Genis!" Raine said again, mildly shocked at his behavior, "It's all right! He hasn't done anything to me!"

"No Raine... I have... I... bought you, another life I bought and paid for as though you were an animal or an item..." Regal said, gritting his teeth.

Genis' anger fell away in surprise. "Is that all?" he said, "Why are you apologizing for that?"

Raine sighed. "It was a favor you did me," she told Regal gently, "If you hadn't, I'd surely be far worse off than I am. Please, don't feel guilty over that."

"Because... now all I can do is adorn you with items and parade you around... use you as any other would... I can never truly make you... happy..." Regal sighed.

Raine frowned. "But ...I am happy here, happier than I've ever been," she told him, "You don't use me the way others would, the way others have... you treat me so well, almost... almost as if I were human."

Genis gritted his teeth. He wasn't about to make a scene here at the table, but he definitely needed to have a talk with his sister after dinner was done.

"And what of your brother... and all the other half-elves? Have I even lifted a finger to help them?" Regal asked.

Raine shook her head, "Sir... there's nothing you can do about those others. It's just the way things are. To change it would be to set yourself against the entire world of humans, and place all of us in danger."

Regal sighed. "I know... I just wish I could do something, anything to help." He looked down at his plate. "Even if all I could do is help half-elves escape... I would do that without hesitation."

Raine looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, then changed her expression to a gentle smile. "You are so kind, so gentle," she murmured, "Merely the fact that you wish to do so means more than you could know."

Genis stared at both of them in astonishment. Did Raine ...actually believe what this human was saying? No human would ever honestly make such an offer, he knew, and he narrowed his eyes in a glare directed at Regal. Whatever this guy was trying to pull, Genis, at least, wouldn't let himself be fooled by the act.

"Words are just that, so please do not thank me." Regal sighed.

"Please, sir," Raine said, "It is a shame to ruin such a delicious meal with melancholy thoughts. Let us focus on the happiness we have for the moment, rather than fretting over things we cannot change."

"I will change it..." Regal eyes hardened slightly. "Even if it takes my life I will change it for the better... I will figure out a way."

Raine stared at him for a moment, her expression unreadable save for an odd longing in her eyes. Finally, she looked back down at her plate and focused on eating, not trusting herself to speak.

Genis, ignored by both, continued to glare at the manipulative human who was toying with his sister's heart.

-

After their dinner, Regal bid them both goodnight and went off the bed early saying that he had some work to do in the morning.

Genis followed his sister into her room, giving the excuse he 'just wanted to talk.' However as soon as he was in he nearly blew up at her. "What do you think you're doing Raine!?"

Raine blinked at him in confusion and mild irritation. "What do you mean?" she asked, "I haven't done anything to warrant this tone from you, young man!"

"Duh, trusting a human!" Genis growled, not backing down.

"I-I don't..." Raine trailed off, then realized it was false, "Perhaps I do trust him. But you don't understand, Genis. He's different from other humans. Couldn't you see that at dinner tonight?"

"That was a lie! A rouse to gain your trust!" Genis sighed. "Don't you get it? He's just manipulating you! He'll kill you just like that man did to mom!"

Raine's eyes blazed, and she raised a hand as if to strike her brother, before bringing her temper under control and balling it into a fist at her side. "Don't you dare," she hissed, "He's not like that! He-he wouldn't ...would never..." But there was a hint of fear, of uncertainty, in her eyes.

"All humans are the same." Genis said curtly.

Raine bit her lip, shaking her head. "No," she said, "no, you're wrong, you have to be..."

"I'm not Raine, you know it." Genis said.

Raine looked down. "I..." she murmured, "I'll be more careful. I still... don't believe that he would do such a thing, but ...you're right, prudence is the best course to take."

"Okay... I just... I don't want to lose you..." Genis said, sniffling slightly.

Raine nodded, feeling the burden of her responsibility weighing down her shoulders. "I know, Genis," she whispered, embracing him, "I won't leave you alone." She couldn't afford to take such risks as she had been, not when Genis depended on her presence, and it was time she remembered that.

"Okay... I'll believe you Raine..." Genis sniffled.

Raine smiled at him, hiding her heavy sadness somewhere behind her eyes. "Now," she said, "I think it's probably time for you to be in bed. You've had a long, busy day."

"Alright sis..." Genis smiled, hugging her again then leaving through her door to his own room.

-

Zelos groaned as he collapsed to his knees, gasping frantically for breath as his vision swam. "Please..." he gasped out, "hold up... I can't... keep going..."

"Pathetic, how do you ever intend to actually save your loved one?" Kratos glared at the younger man.

"I-I'm...sorry," Zelos panted, nearly in tears from frustration, "Just give me ...a second ...to catch ...my breath, and ...I'll be... back up." He hadn't realized how out-of-shape he really was... Kratos was probably right, he didn't stand a chance. Still, he wasn't about to give up completely just yet.

"Hm, I half expected you to give up..." Kratos said thoughtfully.

"Probably... would make sense," Zelos admitted as he struggled to his feet, "I know ...I won't stand a chance ...in a real fight, but... I just can't."

Kratos looked pensive for a moment. "Alright... I do not have the time to teach you personally, but I will have my son give you lessons."

Zelos' eyes widened. "R-really?" he asked, "Thanks! I figured you'd just give up on me, after today."

"You are... determined if nothing else. Understand that if you do not pick this up quickly you will be forced to stay behind." Kratos said with a glare.

Zelos nodded vigorously, then stopped when the action made his head swim. "I understand," he said seriously, "I'll give it everything I've got." He just hoped that would be enough.

"Good, then go rest. Your training begins tomorrow." Kratos said sheathing his sword.

Zelos nodded. "Thanks," he said again, as he began to make his slow, limping way back home. Tomorrow would come far too soon, he knew ...but it would be worth all the pain, to get Yuan back.


	12. Nothing Gained

Okay, so here's the one time installment, enjoy. 

Disclaimer/warning: Don't own, and yaoi, het, sex references, and torture (in later chapters)

* * *

Raine looked around her at the wild and brightly colored theme park, a little overwhelmed by the noise and sheer number of people. She looked down at her brother's excited face and smiled. "Where do you want to go first?" she asked him. 

Genis was too busy gawking to reply at first. "Huh? Oh, um..." he looked around for the rides, "How about those teacup-things?"

"Shall we then?" Regal said, extending a hand to Raine.

Raine hesitated a moment, then reached out to take his hand.

Before they made contact, though, Genis grabbed her other hand and tugged her toward the ride eagerly. "Come on, Raine, hurry up!" he cried with a child's glee.

Regal looked surprised for a moment then smiled gently. "Yes, it seems young master Genis is quite eager."

"Genis!" Raine scolded a bit, "I know you're excited, but please don't pull my arm off!"

"Sorry, Raine," Genis said apologetically, "It's just... this place is so awesome! Come on, let's get in line!" He dragged Raine over to the end of the line.

Regal walked slowly behind them, hands in his pockets, smile on his face.

Raine sighed at her brother's enthusiasm, but couldn't keep a slight smile off her face. It was good to see him able to simply be a child for once. Turning, she dubiously eyed the teacups they were waiting for. "Are you sure you want to go on this ride, Genis?"

"Of course!" Genis crowed, "I wanna do everything!" He was practically bouncing in his eagerness.

"We have till six o'clock tonight to enjoy." Regal said. "Then perhaps we can go for a stroll through the casino and theater area."

Raine perked up a bit at the mention of the theater. "That sounds lovely," she replied, then turned back to Genis as the teacups began to empty, "Genis, perhaps I'll just..."

"Come on, sis, the line's moving!" Genis said, dragging a faintly-protesting Raine forward and into one of the teacups.

"Wonderful," Raine muttered, looking faintly nervous as the ride began to move.

Regal waited outside the ride, waving to them every time it passed by him.

Raine shot him a comically pleading glance over her brother's head as he cheered about the ride's starting, but after a moment, she seemed to begin enjoying herself. When the ride ended, the two staggered off dizzily.

"Wow, that was great!" Genis laughed, "I wanna do it again!"

"Perhaps we should come back later, if we have time," Raine told him, "You wouldn't want to miss anything." In truth, the ride had been more fun than she'd expected, but she didn't want to push the limits of her stomach's endurance.

"Then perhaps something slower now?" Regal suggested. "We could go on the ferris wheel."

"That sounds boring," Genis pouted slightly.

"It should give us a very good view of the park, though," Raine pointed out, "You'll be able to look down over all of the rides and pick what you want to do next."

Genis considered this for a moment. "But I already know what I want to do next. I want to go on that one!" He pointed at a ride which looked like a tentacled monster.

Raine swallowed a bit at the sight of it. "Well..." she temporized, "It's right next to the Ferris Wheel. Why don't you go on that one, while Regal and I will take the Ferris Wheel, and we'll meet up in front of them when we're done?"

Genis faltered, but couldn't find a way out of it. "Okay!" he said, forcing a cheerful smile, "I'll see you then!" He ran off toward the other ride.

"Genis wait!" Regal called out the younger.

The young half-elf skidded to a halt and jogged back. "What?" he said, seeming a bit annoyed.

"You may be dragged off if you're seen alone." Regal said with a sigh. "I have a proposal, why don't we all go on the ferris wheel then I'll go on to the roller coaster with you and Raine can get us some food so she doesn't have too."

Genis' face fell. "Oh ...yeah, that's right." He sighed, "Well, okay, then."

Raine nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry. I should have been more aware." She smiled gratefully at Regal, "Thank you."

"No need for thanks." Regal said with a gentle smile. "Come now, let's all go to the ferris wheel."

Raine nodded and took Genis' hand, noting that her brother had grown much more subdued at the reminder of what they were. They made their way to the line for the Ferris Wheel, and were soon climbing into a gondola.

"Genis, how old are you?" Regal asked suddenly once they were safely inside with the ride moving.

Genis looked a little startled at the question. "Uh ...I'm twelve, sir," he said, "Why do you want to know?"

Raine looked at Regal curiously.

"I see... is that a recent age change or...?" Regal asked further.

"Uh..." Genis turned to Raine, "When was my birthday again, sis?"

"Several months ago," Raine responded, "What is all this about?"

"I see... then you won't be for sale for several more years..." Regal said with a sigh.

Raine's eyes widened as she realized what Regal was talking about. "I... may be able to arrange something," she murmured, "Yuan is an old friend of mine, after all, and it was he that purchased Genis from Sybak."

Genis looked between the two of them. "Wait a minute..." he said, "do you mean..."

"Yes... then I..." Regal blushed, looking away. "I'd like you to remain here but... I do not want it to be as my servants."

Raine frowned a little. "What do you mean?" she asked nervously. Was this the point where they would be betrayed, her frail, lingering trust shattered completely?

Genis watched Regal with a mistrustful expression.

"I want you too to be a part of my house hold..." Regal blushed a darker red. "with Raine as my..." He turned completely red. "as my wife... and Genis as my brother in law..."

Raine paled, shocked. "I ...you ...what?" she murmured, feeling as though she might faint.

"What the hell?!" Genis cried, leaping to his feet, "What do you think you're doing?! I won't let you play with her this way, you stupid human!"

"Genis!" Raine gasped in shock, "Stop that!"

"It's alright Raine, he has every right," Regal said, "but I wish you both to know that regardless of your decision Raine I will purchase citizenship for both of you."

Raine's expression grew troubled. "That ...may not be the best for us," she murmured.

"I see what you're up to now," Genis growled, "Whatever your sick game is with marrying her, there's no way she could refuse if you're going to make us both citizens, isn't that right? You bastard, how could you do something like that?!"

"I would ask you both to join me in my conquest for equal rights... but no, if you wanted I could set you up with a home... or simply give you enough money to set out on your own." Regal said. "Whatever decision you two come too... you are always welcome to remain."

Genis looked incredulous. "Okay," he said, "maybe you're just stupid, then! Don't you get it at all?! Freeing us would mean we aren't going to be safe anywhere! Everyone would hate us!"

"Genis, that's enough!" Raine said sharply. She turned to Regal, "Unfortunately ...he's right. If you buy us citizenship, we will have nowhere to go at all."

Regal nodded. "I know, I want to change that."

Genis just stared disbelievingly. "You're lying," he said, just a hint of doubt in his eyes, "Humans don't care about half-elves. You're just going to hurt us."

Raine just smiled humorlessly at Regal. "I ...believe you," she said slowly, "but... even if you find a way to do something, it won't happen quickly. Even suggesting it would probably put all of us in danger."

"I know... I am intending to make a haven... some place half-elves can go, some where humans can't get to. Not even myself. Then I will create an escape route for half-elves... and secretly help them out of their enslavement."

Raine bit her lip for a moment, considering her next words carefully. Finally, she nodded, coming to a decision. "Such a place ...already exists," she informed him, "A city known as Exire."

"Raine!" Genis cried furiously, "What are you doing?! Humans aren't allowed to know about that place!"

"I trust him, Genis," Raine said firmly, staring into her brother's eyes with an even gaze.

Genis just glared back at her sullenly, before turning away to sulk. "Fine," he said nastily, "Go ahead, betray us all. You'll be sorry when he goes running to the King and tells him all about the hidden city where runaway slaves go."

"Don't tell me Raine." Regal spoke suddenly. "The information you gave me is enough, I do not wish you to have to betray your people."

Raine stared at him in wonderment, before nodding slowly. "Alright," she said, "...It's just as well." She nodded toward the window, "The ride's almost over."

"Good," Genis grouched. Regal's cleverness was thwarting him at every turn... if he didn't know better, even he might start to believe the man was sincere in his wishes. It was no wonder Raine had been taken in by his facade.

"Genis, Raine..." Regal said, helping them both out of the cart. "I will ask you both this question again before Genis has to go back home. Please consider it."

Raine looked up at him and nodded, smiling faintly, her gaze bewildered and nervous as if she couldn't quite believe what was happening.

"I don't have to consider it," Genis said grumpily, "I won't let you hurt Raine."

Raine frowned down at her brother. "That's enough, Genis," she said softly.

He looked up at her as if to reply, but the anger in her eyes made him swallow his words and nod.

"Good Genis, it's your duty to protect your sister, same as it is hers to protect you." Regal said. "I want you both to consider carefully."

"We will," Raine said softly, with a nod, "And ...thank you."

"Good then... now I think I promised the young master a roller coaster ride." Regal said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

-

"Do you even know the basics?" Lloyd sighed as he once again knocked Zelos' sword from his hand.

Zelos swallowed a sarcastic retort, not wanting to lose his chance at getting proper instruction. "No, I'd never held a sword in my life before yesterday," he admitted, "Pathetic, I know." He picked up the sword, trying not to wince at the numerous aches and pains, both from today and left over from sparring with Kratos the day before.

"Really? Father wants me to train you, and you don't know anything? Gees... he must truly have faith in my teaching abilities... That or my patience..." Lloyd sighed. "Well at least I know that now, so we'll start at the beginning."

"He said I have 'determination, if nothing else', or something to that effect," Zelos confided, "I'll do my best to pick stuff up quickly... I don't want to be here any longer than it takes me to learn."

"Well usually it would take several years... at my pace," Lloyd sighed, "but we're on a time schedule... and you're an adult so it should take less time."

Zelos' eyes widened a bit. "Good," he said, "I definitely don't have years to spend learning all this. How long do you think it will take, then?"

"Till they gather enough clues to do an official attack." Lloyd answered. "A rough guess... about one week."

Zelos bit his lip a little, then nodded. A week, to learn what could take other people years? "We'd better get started, then, there's no time to waste," he replied, "I want to be ready to fight by then, so..."

Lloyd smiled. "Wow, father was right, you are determined."

Zelos shrugged. "I said I'd protect him," he muttered, "I couldn't keep him from being taken, so the least I can do is help get him back."

"He's... father's old bed servant right? I thought someone like you'd just get a new one." Lloyd confessed.

Zelos gritted his teeth. "Well, I won't," he replied coolly, "Are we going to start lessons or not?"

"Words are waste, huh? Alright... we'll learn this the hard way, come at me." Lloyd said.

Hefting his sword, the weight of which he was gradually becoming accustomed to, Zelos charged toward the younger man, slashing unsteadily toward his midsection.

Lloyd easily dodged him. "You're far to easy to read. You can't think, just act."

Zelos frowned. "How do I not think?" he asked, "Feels like I've been doing nothing but thinking for most of my life, how do I turn that off?"

"Feel." Lloyd said. "Feel your environment, feel your opponent, feel your weapon..."

Zelos took a deep breath. Lloyd's words didn't make much sense, but if there was one thing he understood, it was that frustration would help nothing. He did his best to focus on his senses rather than his thoughts, managing to clear his mind somewhat, although he could tell his churning emotions were just beneath the surface, waiting to break through.

"Touch your inner instinct..." Lloyd continued. "Feel it and understand it, for it'll keep you alive."

Zelos took a few more deep breaths, releasing each one slowly and trying to let the rest of his emotions drain away. It was harder than he'd thought, but gradually, he could feel the pain, the frustration born of fear, the worry for Yuan, all begin to fade.

"Now... feel that instinct and use it." Lloyd said. "Come at me."

Zelos nodded once, opening his eyes with a snap, focusing his attention on the younger man. He moved forward quickly, and thrust forward cleanly with his blade.

Lloyd seemed surprised for a moment, but quickly blocked it and swung it away. "Good, you do have a bit of a fighter in you."

Zelos blinked at him once before coming back to himself enough to reply. "Er, thanks," he said, "That... it's an interesting feeling."

"Concentrate and use that." Lloyd said. "Now, we still have a lot of work ahead of us."

Zelos nodded, tightening his focus again and holding his sword at the ready.

-

"Alright, that's enough for today." Lloyd said after working out with Zelos.

Zelos backed off, panting, and nodded. After a moment, he said, "Cool, then. Same time ...tomorrow?"

"Yes, however I want you to do the meditations I had you doing today, alright?" Lloyd said.

Zelos nodded, "Yeah, I will ...It's a strange feeling, you know? Like, I had no idea I could focus that much. I'll make sure to keep practicing at it."

"Yes... do." Lloyd said, some what oddly. "I think you will become a very skilled fighter that way."

Zelos grinned, "That's great... never thought I had it in me to fight. Guess I've learned something new about myself."

"You'll continue to amaze yourself with what you didn't know about yourself." Lloyd said with an odd smile. "Now it's time for us to head on home."

* * *

Please remember to review 3 


	13. Hidden fees

Hello, as promised, here's the chappy I promised!

Warnings/Disclaimers: Yaoi, Het, violence, torture, and references to sex

* * *

Kratos' team of investigators could not turn up any more clues as to Mithos or any of the others of the half-elves. The attacks continued, but now seemed more erratic, and not all of them were happening in Meltokio...

Kratos sighed in frustration as he read yet another report telling him the same thing as all the others; no one knew what was happening.

One soldier ran in to his room, breathing heavily. "My lord! There was an attack in Sybak!"

"Another attack? What happened?" Kratos asked quickly, "What did they hit?"

"The research facility sir... there were no survivors." The soldier said tiredly.

Kratos sighed heavily. "Of course that would be where they hit..." he murmured, "No witnesses at all?"

"They're dead or have disappeared sir..." The soldier replied.

Kratos nodded, "Just like every other time." He resisted the urge to slam a fist down on his desk in frustration. All this time, all these attacks, and still they had nothing to go on...

"Ah sir..." Kratos' secretary said, peeking into the room. "Your son on the line."

"I'll take it in here," Kratos replied with a slight sigh, dismissing the soldier then picking up the phone. "Lloyd?" he said, "What is it?"

"Father... I want to ask you something..." Lloyd said.

"What is it?" Kratos asked, feeling slightly irritable, "Speak up."

"You're an... angel right?" Lloyd asked.

Kratos hesitated a moment before answering. "...Yes," he admitted cautiously, "why?"

"When an angel is irritated... or angry, or deeply thoughtful their eyes glow right?" Lloyd continued.

"That's right," Kratos replied, "Why are you asking me this, Lloyd?"

"...Do you know anything about the Wilder family?" Lloyd asked quietly.

"Not much, except that they're quite highly-ranked in the court," Kratos replied, "Is this about your training with him? Did something happen?"

"Something may have..." Lloyd sighed. "I think I will look into it... after all, it's better to be safe then sorry."

"Lloyd," Kratos said firmly, with a note of strained patience, "Tell me what you saw."

"I told him to concentrate on his inner instinct... suddenly his swordsmanship picked up greatly..." Lloyd sighed again. "Also his eyes glowed... his posture... everything changed."

Kratos was silent for a long moment. Finally he said, "I will ...look into this. It certainly sounds like he is... beginning the process of transformation." He smirked a little, "At any rate, that should make his training go more quickly."

"Yeah... but for one to have hidden this well for this long..." Lloyd said.

"Stranger things have happened," Kratos replied, a bit distantly, "We'll have to see how it goes."

"Do you want me to tell you his progress?" Lloyd asked.

"Ah, yes," Kratos replied, snapped out of his musings, "Please do."

"Alright father... by the way, any luck with finding 'you know who'?" Lloyd asked.

"Not yet," Kratos sighed heavily, "They're covering their tracks too well, we don't have any leads..."

"Damn it... Then Yuan...?" Lloyd stopped. "I'm sorry father... I know you love him..."

Kratos sighed again. "We'll find him yet," he murmured, "I won't give up, won't leave him in their clutches... I'll find him, and free him, and..." he swallowed hard before continuing, "return him to Zelos."

"I'm sorry..." Lloyd sighed.

"There's nothing to be done about it," Kratos murmured, "It was my decision, not yours." He sighed again, then shook his head. "Is there anything else?" he asked, "I should get back to work, there's been an attack on the Sybak labs."

"Sybak!?" Lloyd exclaimed. "Damn... they move fast..."

"They do," Kratos replied grimly, "And they leave no witnesses behind."

"...So no one survived..." Lloyd gave a defeated sigh. "Then perhaps I should start praying that Zelos **is** an angel."

"Perhaps we should," Kratos mused, "At any rate, I need to write a report for the King. I'll be home for dinner tonight, we can talk more then."

"Alright, see you then." Lloyd said, and hung up.

Kratos sighed as he hung up the phone. "Back to work," he grumbled, turning to his papers and feeling the beginnings of a migraine looming behind his eyes.

-

"Young master, his lordship sir Kratos has arrived." One of Lloyd's butlers said to him, bowing low.

"Thank you Reeves." Lloyd said. "Colette, father is ill tonight from stress, so let's make light conversation."

Colette nodded. "I understand," she said softly, "It must be hard for him, with everything that's been happening."

"Quite." Lloyd said. He turned to greet his father when he returned. "Father! Welcome home, please come join us."

Kratos looked up at Lloyd and his fiancée as he entered the room, startled out of his thoughts. "Good evening Lloyd, Colette," he said, moving over to sit down a bit heavily in an armchair near the two, "How has your day been?"

"Sword practice was good, I think it's been a bit too long since I last held one." Lloyd said. "How was your day at court?"

"Tiring," Kratos replied with a sigh, "Everyone and his brother had questions about the attacks. Several of them attempted to bribe me to station guards around their mansions."

"They're all very frightened." Lloyd sighed. "Still, this could be good business for mercenaries."

"It most certainly is," Kratos agreed, "They've been flocking to the city from all over, and the inns are packed. I hope they don't get out of hand, I can't afford to spare any soldiers to stand guard over that rabble."

"Hm... has the king given the order of high alert?" Lloyd asked.

Kratos nodded, "He made the announcement this afternoon. It nearly induced a panic, but some of the cooler heads at court had been expecting it, and managed to keep order."

"That's good to hear." Lloyd said. "Colette, you were there today weren't you?"

Colette nodded, "For a while, yes. Mother wanted me to meet some of her friends. A lot of people were asking me about both of you, the whole time, but I didn't tell them anything," she added quickly, "I know you like to stay out of that sort of thing."

Kratos nodded at her. "Thank you, Colette. Your discretion is appreciated."

Colette just smiled at him bashfully, "You're welcome."

"Colette... I hear you went out with your mother for a wedding dress as well today?" Lloyd said, purposely leading the conversation from the stress of the day.

"Ah, yes!" Colette replied, her cheeks turning faintly pink, "There were some really nice ones... it's hard to decide which one is the best."

"I'm certain you and your mother will make an excellent decision." Lloyd said with a smile. "Also, father the chapel's been booked."

"Ah, that's good," Kratos replied, smiling slightly, "And have you determined what the decorations will be like?"

Lloyd looked at Colette.

"Well, I was thinking the colors would be white, pink and yellow, some nice pastels for a summer wedding," Colette said, "There will be little bouquets of flowers on the sides of the pews, and a big one on the altar. The invitation letters will match the color scheme, of course... I've picked a simple embossed design for those, with a bit of gold-colored trim to make them look fancier."

"Sounds good Colette." Lloyd said smiling. "You know neither I nor Father know much about decorations, so it's good that you're so decisive."

Colette blushed a little, "I don't really know much, either," she admitted, "Mother's been helping me, and the decorator we hired is very nice. Mother's also helping with the caterer, planning out the menu. I haven't even heard of half the dishes she's ordering for us."

"That's good to hear." Lloyd said still smiling. "Your mother was always very talented at those sort of things. I've even heard rumors that other nobles go to her for advice."

Colette nodded, "Yes, that's right. Ever since I was little, people were always asking her about things, and she enjoys it very much as well. She's really happy to be able to help me with my own wedding." She beamed at Lloyd, "It's going to be amazing."

"I know it'll be." Lloyd said, returning her smile.

Kratos smiled fondly at the two, with just a trace of sadness.

-

That night, Zelos dropped into bed, exhausted after the day's practice and the focusing exercises he'd continued to do afterward. Soon, he was fast asleep.

In his dreams, he was drifting along through foggy surroundings. He couldn't make out any details, although he thought he might be in a city of some sort.

"Are you lost?" A voice echoed through the shroud of mist.

Zelos turned, looking for the source of the voice. "I ...I guess so," he replied, "Do you know where this is?"

"The plane between... where minds meet. Is this your first time? Who are you looking for?" The voice asked.

"I ...um, yeah, I've never been here..." Zelos told the voice slowly, "What do you mean, 'where minds meet'?"

"Most humans no longer come here..." The voice answered, "but this is where minds come to talk. Who are you looking for?"

"This is weird," Zelos muttered. Then a thought occurred to him. "Could I ...talk to Yuan from here, then?" he asked, half-dreading the answer.

"Yuan... the holy angel of Kharlan? Alright..." The voice answered.

"Holy... angel?" Zelos echoed bewildered, "um... I'm not sure we're talking about the same person... I mean, he's an angel to **me**, but..."

The voice laughed. "I see... so he really doesn't remember... and neither do you... It seems the only one who knows and remembers is the angel of death..."

"You're not making any sense," Zelos replied plaintively, "Can I talk to Yuan or not?"

"Yes..." The voice answered.

Zelos waited for a moment to see if anything happened, then asked, "Okay, how do I do it? Is there somewhere I need to go?"

"Wait..." The voice replied.

Zelos clenched his jaw to keep from shouting in frustration at the enigmatic voice, and waited more-or-less patiently.

"...Zelos?" A familiar voice asked.

Zelos whirled around, irritation forgotten as he saw his lover there. "Yuan!" he cried, dashing forward, "You're here! How are you? Have they been treating you well? We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Zelos... how are you here?" Yuan asked holding him.

"I ...I don't know," Zelos admitted, "I went to sleep after I did my concentration exercises like Lloyd showed me - Kratos' son, he's been teaching me swordsmanship - and then all of a sudden I was here."

"Zelos..." Yuan said quietly, leaning up. "You're in great danger... you're not the only one who knows of this place... and your mind is wide open..."

"Huh?" Zelos replied, forehead wrinkling in confusion, "What do you mean? There's no one else here... right?"

"There are a thousands minds here." Yuan answered. "Only those who are aware can see however... but that is not just you and I."

Zelos frowned. "That doesn't sound good," he admitted, "...What can I do about it, then?"

"You're being protected at this moment..." Yuan said, "but you need to learn how to use your powers."

"...Protected by who?" Zelos asked, "And how do I learn? Can you teach me?"

"I am not beside you... but there is another." Yuan answered. "Look for him."

Zelos bit his lip, then nodded, "A-All right, I'll look for them. Now, enough about me. How have you been?"

"I... I will create much devastation." Yuan said sadly. "Death will be my new name..."

"What?" Zelos cried, "Yuan, what the hell are you talking about? What have they been doing to you?!"

"I..." Yuan's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry."

Zelos calmed a bit, seeing Yuan's tears. "Sh, sh, it's all right," he said, holding the other close, "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell, it's just ...I don't understand. What's going on? Why will you cause devastation?"

"My power..." Yuan sighed sadly.

Zelos frowned in confusion. "Power?" he asked, "What sort of power?"

"I can't... I'm sorry... I won't even remember this conversation when I awaken." Yuan said, a tear making its way down his face.

"You ...you won't?" Zelos asked, reaching up to brush the tear away, "But... why not? Will ...will I forget, too?"

"It is only a part of my memory that knows this place." Yuan answered. "But you are just awakening."

"...You know, yes or no answers have their merits," Zelos said, "I think I'm going to interpret that to mean that I'll remember, although I don't understand why you'll forget. So if I'll remember... can you tell me anything that might help us find you? We've been looking everywhere..."

"Where the light stands, the false goddess sings, and old angels weep." Yuan answered, and began to disappear. "I... have to go. Forgive me..."

"Wait! Yuan!" Zelos cried, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"...Forgive me..." Yuan's voice echoed.

"Yuan..." Zelos whispered past a sudden lump in his throat, feeling utterly bereft, "Dammit ...I didn't get to tell him... not that he would remember, but..."

Slowly, the world around Zelos began to fade away, until he found himself staring at the backs of his eyelids, lying in his bed with sunlight striking his face. Opening his eyes, he sighed heavily. "Man, that was weird," he muttered, "I... I guess I better tell someone what he said, maybe they can make sense of it." Rising tiredly, he began to get dressed for another day of sword practice.

-


	14. Dropped change

Hey guys, just a quick heads up that I'll be going on vacation next week for a while and I won't be be posting much, if at all. I hope you'll continue to read this fic and enjoy! Till next update, ja ne!

Warnings/Disclaimers: Yaoi, het, torture, sex references

* * *

"You're late..." Lloyd sighed as Zelos walked towards him. 

"Sorry," Zelos said with a yawn, "I had the world's weirdest dream last night, and I feel like I didn't get any sleep at all."

"You... don't seem to sleep very well." Lloyd observed. "Why don't you ask a doctor about it?"

"Mostly because I know what they'll say," Zelos replied, "Nightmares are a result of stress, and I can't be gallivanting off on a tropical vacation right now. Besides, last night's dream was... different."

"Different?" Lloyd echoed.

"Um, yeah," Zelos said, suddenly a little uncertain of how much he should tell Lloyd, but after all the Aurions were good at keeping things under wraps. "Um, I have a weird question," he said, "Does 'where the light stands, the false goddess sings, and old angels weep' mean anything to you?"

"Um... not particularly." Lloyd said. "Why?"

Zelos sighed. "You aren't going to believe me..." he said hesitantly.

"Try me." Lloyd said with a raised eyebrow.

Zelos bit his lip a little, then nodded. "Well, see... I talked to Yuan last night in my sleep, and-and that's what he said when I asked him where he was," he told Lloyd, "It sounds crazy, I know, but... I swear, that's what happened."

Lloyd gave him an odd look that was somewhere between utter bewilderment and complete disbelief. "Would you swear on that?" he said, voice and eyes quite serious.

Zelos hesitated just a moment, a bit intimidated by the younger man's demeanor, then nodded once. "Yeah," he said, "I-I would. ...Is this where the men in white coats come to take me away?"

"No... but I think you and I should have a chat with my father." Lloyd said with a sigh. "Also, I want you to meditate today... and practice with the dummies, all right?"

Zelos took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "I will," he said, "Do you... know something about what's going on? Yuan said some stuff, about me 'awakening' or something..." he shook his head, "There's so much lately that I just don't understand at all..."

"It's... okay Zelos..." Lloyd answered. "Just practice for now."

Zelos looked him in the eye with a penetrating stare for a moment, then sighed and nodded. "Fine," he said, "You don't have to tell me anything ...I'll be here practicing." He moved over to where the practice dummies sat, drawing his sword and focusing his energy as he did so.

Lloyd pulled out his comm as soon as Zelos was out of hearing distance. "I need to speak to my father... **now.**"

-

That night, Raine sat on her bed, wondering when her life had gone so strange. Not a day after she had promised herself to be more careful about trusting Regal, he'd gone and undone it all. As she remembered his words, her chest ached, and she realized that it was too late to go back. Given the way he treated her, she supposed it shouldn't be a surprise ...she'd fallen in love with him.

But what was she to do now? There was more at stake than just her own future. There was Genis to consider, and their fate if they were to become citizens. It truly could put all their lives in danger, if Regal went through with the plans he'd made. The man was unbelievably sweet and gentle, and Raine feared that this left him unknowingly blind to the darker nature of people's souls.

"Miss Raine..." One of the maids called to Raine.

"Ah!" Raine cried as she whirled around, startled out of her thoughts. When she saw who it was, she calmed a bit. "What is it, miss?" she asked humbly.

"Lord Bryant wishes to see you." The maid said, then went about her work again.

Blushing scarlet at the mere mention of Regal's name, Raine bowed deeply to the woman, then hurried off toward his office. When she arrived, she took a moment to regain her composure, then knocked twice on the door.

"Enter." Regal replied.

With a deep breath, Raine opened the door and stepped inside delicately. "You... wanted to see me, sir?" she asked.

"Ah! Yes, I needed your help sorting through these files." Regal said. "Also, how is your brother? We'll be taking him to the beach tomorrow and I was wondering if either you or your brother had the proper attire."

"Genis is ...as well as can be expected, sir," Raine replied diplomatically. Her brother had, in fact, been sulking in his room all evening. "You did give us a bit of a shock," she added with just a faint blush, then continued quickly, "And... what do you mean by 'proper attire'?"

"A bathing suit." Regal answered.

Raine shook her head. "I've never owned such a garment," she replied, "and neither has Genis."

"I thought so," Regal said, giving his chin a thoughtful stroke, "I will need to get your brother's sizes as well."

Raine nodded, "Very well ...I'll let him know. ...Shall I get to work on those files, then?"

Regal nodded. "Yes... and Raine... have you consi..." Suddenly an urgent knock interrupted them. Regal sighed then answered. "Enter."

The door opened to show a messenger. "Duke Bryant... this is an urgent message from Lord Wilder of Meltokio."

Raine immediately stepped aside and turned her eyes to the floor. She waited patiently for the message to be delivered, paying careful attention.

Regal held out his hand to which the messenger handed him a letter. "You may go, thank you."

The messenger bowed and left, closing the door on his way.

Regal quickly read the message, eyes widening as he carried on. "My Goddess!"

"What is it?" Raine asked concernedly, "Has something happened?"

"Lord Zelos' house was struck... Yuan is gone!" Regal exclaimed.

Raine's face paled. "Oh, no," she murmured, "Yuan..."

"It seems the rest of the household is alright however." Regal said with a sigh of relief. "This is most unfortunate... poor Yuan..."

"Do they have any idea where he might be?" Raine asked softly, her distress clearly indicated on her face.

Regal shook his head. "I'm afraid not..." He looked at Raine. "I'm sorry... he was your friend..."

"I owe him so much..." Raine murmured, "I wouldn't be here with you today if not for him... and now..."

Regal sighed sadly. "I will see if my resources can find anything..."

Raine looked up at him and attempted to smile, but it twisted badly. "Thank you, sir," she whispered.

Regal looked hesitant for a moment, before slowly embracing her. "I'm sorry..."

Raine gradually relaxed into his arms, leaning against him slightly. "Life is never fair," she murmured, "I've known that for a long time. Those who suffer the worst ...always continue to suffer." She shook her head, "He deserves... so much more. I know that I'm not the only one he's helped, but no one could ever help him."

"I will try my hardest Raine... and I'm certain that Lord Zelos is doing so as well." Regal said, rubbing her back. "We'll save him."

"I hope so," Raine murmured in reply, laying her head against his shoulder, "I haven't found a way to repay him yet."

"You could help me convince Lord Zelos to go along with my plan to free half-elves." Regal suggested.

Raine looked up at him, a slight frown on her face. "I'm afraid ...I don't see how I could

be of help in that," she replied.

"This situation would have never happened if half-elves weren't treated as they were." Regal said. "You already know this however."

Raine nodded, "Yes ...but what makes you think anyone would be more likely to listen to me than to you, sir?"

"That was a joke." Regal smiled lightly.

Raine smiled back, faintly. "I still don't understand what help I could be," she told him, "but if you desire my aid, I will be there."

"Be there for him... I suppose." Regal said.

Raine nodded, "That's right... he would be distraught, wouldn't he? When we were there ...he seemed surprisingly attached to Yuan."

"I think... he may love him." Regal observed.

Raine looked skeptical. "We'll see," she murmured.

"Do you think it's impossible?" Regal said, tilting his head.

Raine hesitated a moment. "I don't know," she admitted softly, "A few weeks ago I would have said 'of course' ...no, I wouldn't have said it, but I would have thought it. I would never have been so bold as to say it. Now... I don't know. I don't find it very likely, but..."

"It is odd, and I do not think that Zelos realizes it himself," Regal explained, "but he followed Yuan into danger without a second thought. That is not something someone just 'does'."

Raine nodded, "Yes... yes, you're right." Her face bore an odd expression as she murmured, "I suppose... that would be the best explanation. Protecting one's property only goes so far... I've never known a human who would go to that length for a slave before... not until recently."

"Falling in love... it's something humans do without thought," Regal said with a smile.

Raine looked up at him, a hint of nervousness in her demeanor. "No one can control their emotions," she replied softly, "Their reactions to them, yes, but not the emotions themselves. Logic, rationality ...these things have no impact on people's hearts."

"That's true..." Regal said, slowly leaning down to her. "One can not... control their hearts."

Raine felt her cheeks growing warm as his face moved closer to hers. She couldn't speak; only her eyes betrayed the nervousness and longing she felt.

Regal slowly descended on her lips, gently kissing her. He pulled back not a moment later, to allow her to react.

Raine closed her eyes instinctively as she felt their lips touch, blushing still more deeply as she enjoyed the sensations. She opened them again when he pulled back, her gaze full of wonder. "S-sir..." she breathed, "I..."

"Regal," Regal said with a smile. "My name, and may I call you Raine, Miss Sage?"

"O-of course," Raine stammered, her fading blush returning full force, "of course... R-Regal."

"Thank you." He said, bringing up her hand and kissing it.

Raine smiled up at him, still blushing deeply. "You're welcome," she murmured.

"I will ask you again my question... but this time I want it to be more formal..." Regal said, then pulling out something out of his back pocket he keeled before her. "Raine Sage... will you be mine to hold and cherish? Will you marry me?"

Raine felt as if her face were on fire. "Regal, I..." she hesitated indecisively for a long moment, then swallowed firmly and nodded once, "...yes. Yes, I will. Oh, Regal..." She knelt and threw her arms around his neck, tears inexplicably springing to her eyes.

"Thank you..." Regal said, sighing contently.

"Genis isn't going to speak to me for a week, when he hears," Raine mused, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"I will try to show my good intentions to him." Regal replied. "Also... about the citizenships... I will get those for you once you think it would be wisest."

Raine nodded, "Yes ...perhaps sometime once these attacks have been resolved. As things stand now... it would be extremely foolish."

Regal nodded. "I will abide by your judgment."

Raine smiled at him in amazement. "It feels like a dream," she said softly, "I'm almost afraid I'll wake up someday and be back in the labs..."

"Never." Regal said firmly. "I will fight the king himself in order to protect you and your brother."

Raine nodded, her gaze full of trust. "I know," she replied quietly, "Thank you. For everything you've done so far, for wanting to do even more than you already have ...you have my gratitude," She blushed again and turned her eyes down shyly as she added, "and... and my love."

"That's all I ever wanted." Regal said with a smile.

Raine smiled back shyly. Then, after a moment of hesitation, she leaned in and quickly, before she could lose her nerve, kissed him gently.

Regal seemed shocked at first, but then gently kissed back. "Raine... you are so... perfect he whispered into the kiss.

Raine shook her head in denial, blushing deeply. "No, I'm not," she murmured, lips still brushing his, "but you are."

"I think the game of 'you are, you're not' shall be saved for another day." He laughed. "You're perfect for me, I love you."

Raine smiled back at him. "And I love you."

-

Mithos tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the others to arrive. He glanced over at the chair beside him, and smiled at the sight of Yuan sitting there. At last, his son was by his side, and soon their plans would be complete.

Yuan's vacant eyes stared out into the mock throne room that he was held in. He couldn't feel anything... not the cold, or heat, or even pain. Now he couldn't even sleep or eat as well... and little while ago his voice died. He felt like he was dead without dying.

"Do not fret, my son," Mithos purred calmly, "Very soon, everything will be all right. We'll show those wretched humans what true power is."

Yuan tried to give a reaction, **anything,** to the comment but nothing came out.

"My lord..." Kvar's voice echoed through the darkness.

"Ah, Kvar, you've finally arrived," Mithos replied, "Come forward, please. Have you brought the others?"

"Yes my lord." Kvar answered, coming into the light while bowing. "Lady Pronyma... Lord Forcystus..."

"Excellent," Mithos purred, "You have been doing well, all of you, and soon we will deal the final blow to this city of corruption."

"My lord... will the others be here soon?" Forcystus asked.

"Yes ...they should be arriving any moment." Mithos replied with a nod.

"Then that is... him?" Pronyma asked, eying Yuan.

"Yes," Mithos said, smiling proudly, "This is my son, Yuan, who is the key to all our plans."

"Is he truly the holy angel of Kharlan?" Forcystus said in bewilderment.

"Do you doubt it?" Mithos asked, far too sweetly.

"N-No my lordship! If you say it then it is true!" Forcystus answered quickly.

"As I thought," Mithos replied, smile never faltering, "At any rate, once the other two arrive, I will explain what is to happen next." He looked around impatiently.

Just then, there was a rustling from the darkness, and two more figures emerged into the light. "Sorry we're late, my lord," the red-haired one said in his rough voice, "Had to drag this damned idiot away from one of his 'projects'."

"Ah, Magnius, Rodyle," Mithos purred, "At last, our gathering is complete."

"My lordship... about the project... 'Kharlan'... I may have found another angel..." Rodyle said in a creepy voice.

Mithos looked at him with interest. "Another angel?" he asked, "Tell me more about this."

"I saw someone connect to and interact with the plane between." Rodyle said.

"Did you indeed..." Mithos murmured, "Can you tell me who it was, or why they were there?"

"...I'm afraid not my lord... there was another who... blocked me." Rodyle said with a wince.

"I see..." Mithos mused, "You did well, at any rate. Perhaps we should delay our plans, rather than risk damaging this new specimen..."

"They were a holy one... as your son is... that much I could guess..." Rodyle said.

"...Indeed?" Mithos replied thoughtfully, "Such an individual would be quite an asset to our cause, if they were suitable..." He fixed all of them with an intense gaze, "I want this person found. Seek them out and report back to me on their identity and whether we may be able to recruit them for our plans."

"Yes lord Yggdrasil!" The five shouted, disappearing again.

Mithos turned toward Yuan, beaming at him with an almost childlike smile. "Soon, you may have a playmate, my son," he told the other, "Won't that be wonderful?"

Yuan once again remained silent, eyes unfocused and devoid of all thoughts and emotion.

-


	15. Getting gone

Well I'm back from my vacation, so expect updates now.

Disclaimer/warnings: read all the other chapters, it hasn't changed

* * *

Zelos circled about the practice dummy, practicing his swings. He'd already gone through two of them, shredding them to bits and moving on to the next. He lined up another strike, lashing out toward the dummy's chest. 

"You're getting better." A voice called to him.

Zelos whirled about, restraining himself just in time from lashing out against this new presence. He blinked, his concentrated state fading slowly. "Oh ...it's you," he told Kratos, "Sorry, I didn't hear you come up. Hey, thanks for having Lloyd train me, he's really a great teacher. If I've gotten better, it's because of him."

"Humble... it's odd to see coming from one such as you." Kratos smiled.

"Huh?" Zelos asked, then realized what Kratos meant, "Oh, no, that's just how I act around the court. Lets people talk about that, which keeps them from looking for anything else to talk about." He eyed Kratos, "So, you just here to watch me practice, or what?"

"I... wanted to talk to you actually." Kratos said. "About a few things... if you didn't mind."

"Yeah?" Zelos asked, "Do I finally get to learn what's going on, then?"

"As much info as I can release." Kratos answered.

"Fair enough, I suppose," Zelos replied, "so what's the scoop then?"

"We should talk somewhere more private... if you'd follow me to my office." Kratos asked.

"You're the boss," Zelos replied easily, following Kratos' lead.

Kratos nodded and lead him into a building off the right of the castle where the knights quarters was, and then to his office. He walked over to his desk and sat down, signaling Zelos to do the same.

Zelos sat in the chair in front of the desk. "So, what did you want to talk to me about, exactly?" he asked casually.

"Your dream actually." Kratos said.

Zelos nodded. "It started out in a weird foggy place. There was this... voice, out of nowhere, that told me it was a place where minds met, and asked me who I wanted to talk to. I told it I wanted to talk to Yuan, and after a minute, he was there with me," he began.

Kratos fixed his eyes on Zelos, but remained silent so he could continue.

"Oh, yeah," Zelos remembered, "I just remembered, the voice said some other weird things. Something about Yuan being an angel, I think it was ...anyway, then Yuan was there, but he seemed really worried about me, told me I was in danger there, that I needed training. I asked him how I could get training, and he said there was someone nearby I should look for." Zelos paused to gather his thoughts.

"...Yuan, an angel? Was he given a title or anything?" Kratos asked, suddenly very interested.

Zelos blinked at Kratos, baffled by his interest, but wracked his brain for the answer. "Um, I think the voice said he was... the holy angel of Karan, or something like that," he replied, "I was confused, and then it told me that the only one who remembers now is the angel of death... whatever that means."

Kratos seemed deeply troubled for a moment. "So that's why..." He mumbled. "Zelos... I will train you once again, but this time as an angel."

"...What?!" Zelos almost yelped, "Wait just a minute here! **I'm** an angel?! I can't be, I'm not, like ...special or anything!" He blinked in consideration, "At least... not until last night..."

"Your ancestors most likely fled to the Meltokio region when the ancient wars took place..." Kratos pondered aloud. "It would explain why you've got such a high status, even though your ancestors are not knights, or in the king's graces otherwise."

"Huh, you know, I honestly never thought about that..." Zelos mused, "Um, anyway, there was more that Yuan said... do you want to hear the rest?"

"Yes, please excuse me." Kratos said.

Zelos nodded, "Where was I? Oh, right... so then I asked Yuan how he was, and he said... he said that his powers would cause great destruction. He said that he wouldn't even remember talking to me when he woke up..." Zelos shook his head, "anyway, so then I asked him to tell me where he was. He said 'where the light stands, the false goddess sings, and old angels weep'. After that, he... vanished."

Kratos gave a very hard look. "I... I am not entirely sure what this means."

"Well, that makes three of us, counting Lloyd, then," Zelos said with a sigh, "That's all I know, I swear."

"Thank you Zelos." Kratos said. "That information could lead us to the end of this massacre."

Zelos looked at him, "I hope so." Then he bit his lip nervously, "and-and what about Yuan? If he really is a powerful angel ...and they have him... I mean..."

"If he is what you say, he is most defiantly alive," Kratos said, "but this also does not bode well for us... Yuan's warning was very clear..."

Zelos nodded, looking vaguely sick. "Yeah," he murmured, "that part of it, at least, didn't leave room for doubt but... what can we do? If we can't figure out where he is... why couldn't he just have given me a straight answer?!" He ground his teeth in frustration.

"Someone could have been watching him... or something may have been restraining him, so he gave the best clues he could." Kratos half-guessed.

"There are ...ways to do that?" Zelos asked, "Gah, this is still so weird... last month my life was totally normal, and now..."

"But you bought him." Kratos said with a small, nearly sad, smile.

"Yeah," Zelos said, with a slightly wistful smile of his own, "yeah, I did, and no matter what it leads to ...that's something I won't ever regret."

"Yuan is waiting for you... so you had best be prepared to meet him." Kratos said. "We will begin your training immediately. This will be extra however, as you will continue your training in swords skills with Lloyd."

"Maaan," Zelos pouted, "**More** work for me to do?" He sighed, "I know, I know... It's to get Yuan back so I'll do everything I can, but still ...I hope I'm not too worn-out to help by the time we actually get there."

Kratos chuckled lightly. "You remind me of myself... when I was younger." His face then became serious. "I'll give you a couple of books to read, but otherwise you should go back to your swords training.

"When you were younger?" Zelos echoed, "Funny, I really can't imagine that at all... Anyway, yeah ...I'll get back to work, then." He paused for a moment as something occurred to him, "Say, wait... if you're going to train me as an angel, then... are you an angel, too?"

Kratos sighed. "That is... confidential." He looked away. "But considering the situation... I suppose it only fair to tell you. Yes, I am an angel."

"Wow..." Zelos said, "So that's why you're so secretive and all, huh? Well, I sure won't tell anyone." He paused for a moment, gazing at Kratos speculatively, then shook his head, "Anyway, I should get to work. What were those books you said you'd give me?"

Kratos got up and walked over to his bookshelf. He pulled on a lever that was hidden just out of Zelos' sight to reveal a vault. He unlocked it, opening it to reveal many odd trinkets. Then, moving those aside he pulled out three very old looking books.

"These are the books. Take good care of them." He said, handing them over to Zelos.

Zelos' eyes widened as he saw the books; as old as they were, they had to be priceless. "Y-Yeah, " he said as he accepted them, "I will, I promise." He nodded once, "I guess I'll see you sometime later, then?"

"Yes. Zelos... this is strictly confidential. Everything, including yourself. Understand?" Kratos said, fixing him a serious look.

Zelos nodded vigorously, "Of course, yeah. I'm not about to start blabbing any of it around, I know better than that and I know what would happen if the court got wind of any of this. I'll keep it all totally secret, you don't have to worry about that."

"Good then, back to your practices." Kratos ordered.

"Yes, sir," Zelos replied, heading back to the practice grounds with his arms full of books.

-

"Did you hear?" A maid asked her companion, giggling slightly, "Master Bryant has finally gotten engaged, but you'll never guess to who!"

"Not that half-person he's been using as his secretary?!" her friend gasped.

"That's the one," the first maid confirmed, "Really, that man is too kind for his own good ...just because they look like us doesn't mean they can really feel!"

Genis ears twitched at the words 'half-person' and the thought of them being unable to feel. He grumbled a curse under his breath as the two hens gossiped together. Feeling a little upset and carefree, he released a small wind spell on them that blew their dresses up and knocked an important looking vase of its shelf.

The two maids squealed indignantly and looked around wildly to see what happened, crying out in dismay at the sight of the shattered vase.

"Oh no! If someone finds out about this!" One of the maids squealed.

"Find out about what?" Genis asked, leisurely coming out of his hiding place.

The other maid narrowed her eyes. "You little brat!" she screeched, "This is your fault, isn't it?! Just wait until I tell the steward what you've done!"

"How is it my fault? Half-elves aren't allowed to learn magic, so it's not like I could have done anything." Genis said with a half-glare. "The only one at fault here is two clumsy and about to be fired maids."

The second maid burst into dramatic tears as the first one turned scarlet with rage. "You ...you little vermin!" she hissed at him.

"Really? Is that anyway to treat your new master?" Genis said with a dark smile. "Oh well... I suppose I'll just wander over to his lordship and tell him how you treat guests."

The maid paled as she realized the implications of the gossip she'd just been sharing. "F-forgive me, sir," she said stiffly, as if each syllable was torturous, "I spoke out of turn."

"Indeed you did, have you ever actually used that thing on your shoulders?" Genis asked.

The maid reddened again, but looked down to keep from glaring murderously at the young half-elf as she replied in the same stiff tone, "I am sorry, sir. It will not happen again."

"Better not. Now tell me about this engagement." Genis ordered.

"A friend of mine overheard it," the maid replied sullenly, "The master asked his new secretary to marry him, while they were in his office today, and she said yes."

"What!" Genis roared. "H-How!?" He looked away from the women. "Damn it..." He growled. "You both may leave, I'll call upon you when I need you."

The maid gritted her teeth, but nodded and replied, "Yes, sir." Her companion nodded vigorously, looking white as a sheet, and the two of them scurried off down the hallway.

-

That night, Raine smiled happily as she brushed her hair before bed, singing a cheerful tune that she'd heard once.

The doors to her room creaked open and Genis slowly entered the room, tiptoeing over to her. "Hey Raine." He said suddenly.

"Hm?" Raine turned to him, "Oh, good evening Genis. Did you need something?"

"Um... Raine..." Genis said quietly. "I... I heard something today..."

"Oh?" Raine asked, "What did you hear? I'm sure I can explain it to you."

"That... that Lord Regal... that he... he asked you to marry him and you... you..." Genis started to sniffle. "That you agreed!" He burst into tears.

Raine's eyes widened in dismay. "Genis..." she murmured, "Genis, I'm sorry... I didn't realize you would be so hurt by this... you must understand, he's going to take care of both of us."

"No he won't Raine! He'll only hurt us! He'll hurt you and I'll lose the only thing I love!" Genis wailed.

"You won't lose me," Raine murmured, moving to embrace him, "No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you, and... I know you don't trust him, but please... I want you to try, for all of our sakes. He and I are in love with one another, Genis. He won't hurt us."

Genis sighed tiredly. "Sis... you'll only end up regretting."

"I know you believe that," Raine replied, "and I wish I could convince you otherwise. Please, Genis, just give him a chance to prove himself." She looked into his eyes, "I understand your concern, and I'm glad that you're trying to protect me, truly I am. But in this case, there is no need."

Genis lowered his face so she couldn't see his eyes, or rather his dark glare.

Raine hugged him tight. "Please, Genis," she murmured.

"I'll try sis..." He mumbled.

Raine beamed at him. "Thank you, Genis," she said gratefully, "You'll see. It will all work out." A thought occurred to her. "You seem to be well-informed today ...did you hear about the other piece of news?"

"Other?" Genis echoed.

"Yes..." Raine's expression grew serious, "Lord Wilder's house was attacked. They were driven off before anyone was killed... but the attackers kidnapped Yuan. Lord Wilder has been working frantically to find him."

"What!?" Genis shouted.

Raine nodded, "I know, it's terrible. Regal wants to go and help support him, and I agree... it's not easy to lose someone you love and have no idea how to get them back."

"Wait, love?" Genis asked, absolutely confused.

"He's been behaving oddly, and that seems like the most likely explanation," Raine told him, "Remember at dinner, when he heard that Yuan had run off into a dangerous situation, and he ran after him right away? That's not the action of a master looking after his property."

"But... he..." Genis looked utterly baffled. "There's no way..."

Raine shrugged. "We can only judge by observation," she remarked, "Can you devise some other hypothesis?"

"Raine! There's no way! He hates humans more than I do!" Genis shouted. "He's the one who said he'd help us escape!"

Raine frowned at him, a bit sadly. "At least you're acknowledging your hatred now," she replied, "But... you'll note, please, that I never claimed Yuan loved him in return. I don't have any idea what Yuan thinks of Lord Wilder."

Genis eyes grew wide. "I know that! Lord Zelos though, he's just a noble! He'd have even less reason to love Yuan than Regal does to love you."

Raine raised an eyebrow at her brother. "And since when," she asked quietly, her tone calm, "does reason have anything to do with love?"

"Everything! There's no reason for a human to fall in love with its slave, especially a half-elven one!" Genis exclaimed. "Those kinds of things don't happen anywhere but fairy tales!"

Raine shook her head, "If that were true, there would be equally little reason for a slave to fall in love with their master, yes? And yet I have. Is it so difficult to believe that the reverse could happen, that some humans might be different?" She shook her head, "Every being must be observed on an individual basis, Genis. They say the ones who kidnapped Yuan were half-elves, you know."

"They were freeing him then... maybe I should have stayed behind... I could join the rebels and come save you." Genis said quietly.

"Genis!" Raine's eyes went wide with shock, "Don't tell me that... that you genuinely endorse the slaughter that these so-called rebels have committed! I raised you better than that, surely!"

"Humans are all the same. Servant, master, they all hate us. Elves are just as bad." Genis said with hollow eyes. "They all deserve what's coming to them."

"G-Genis..." Raine whispered, close to tears, "Oh, what have I done? How... how could I have not seen this? Genis, please... you must cease this madness, before it overtakes you! Haven't you studied history? Hatred... never brings any happiness to anyone..."

"No." Genis said, pushing away from her. "Live your fairy tale Raine. Live your wonderful life and ignore our pains, but I will have no part of it." He turned and started to walk out. "I'm going back to Meltokio, to join the rebels."

"Genis, no!" Raine cried, rushing to grab hold of her brother before he could leave, "Please, don't go! I... don't want to lose you..." Tears ran down her cheeks as she pleaded with him.

"You already lost me Raine." Genis said dully. "You gave in to the humans, so be it. I won't tear away your... 'happiness'."

"But brother of mine... you do so by leaving," Raine whispered tearfully, slowly relinquishing her grip, "Genis ...I'm so sorry. This is my fault, if I hadn't insisted on seeing you as a child for so long..."

"I was never a 'child' Raine, not once." Genis replied.

"Then... I have failed you," Raine whispered, hanging her head brokenly.

Genis looked up at her with hesitating eyes, but they turned cold again. "You... you've already abandoned me..." He mumbled. "Fine, goodbye." He turned and began to walk out the door.

"Genis..." Raine whispered, almost too softly to hear, "I ...I'm so sorry..."

He walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him then ran into his room and frantically began packing. After which he called the two maids from before to help him to a coach.

Once he was gone, Raine simply sat there, weeping softly. Eventually she made her way to the bed, but her eyes wouldn't close all night.

-


	16. out of reach

Wow it's been a while, but here's the next chapter in lies predictions. I hope you didn't miss me to much

Warning/disclaimer: Yaoi, het, sexual references, torture, violence, blood. Don't own

* * *

Kratos entered the palace for the meeting he'd scheduled with the King, making his way to the throne room and kneeling before the throne. "Your Majesty," he said deferentially.

"Ah... Lord Aurion. How are you today?" The king asked.

"I am well, Your Majesty... which is more than I can say for the investigation. I'm afraid we still have no effective leads on where they are hiding," Kratos replied.

"That is... disheartening..." The king sighed.

"Indeed it is..." Kratos replied, "And if these attacks continue ...I fear for the morale of the populace."

"Ah yes... considering that matter..." The king said, stroking his beard. "Your son's wedding is quickly approaching... is it not?"

"That's correct, Your Majesty," Kratos replied, "Although they have been considering postponing it, in light of the number of attacks lately."

"I think it would be good for the people for you to go ahead with it. It would calm their hearts to see such celebration." The king said.

Kratos bowed his head in acknowledgment. "I understand, Your Majesty," he replied, "I will let them know."

"Thank you." The king said with a smile. "Now... I would also like to inform you that a Mizuho representative will be coming to the country soon to help in our investigation."

"Oh?" Kratos replied, "That's generous of them. A shinobi would be quite an asset to our searches."

"Yes... actually this one is engaged to one of our nobles here... Lord Wilder I think." The king said.

Kratos raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware he was engaged," he replied, "How interesting." This would be something to discuss with Zelos later.

"Really? You usually have no care for the inner workings of the Meltokio court." The king laughed.

"True," Kratos replied, "But he has been working with us in our investigation."

"...I see." The king said with a contemplative look. "Tell me, has he any talent with a sword?"

Kratos nodded. "Quite a bit, Your Majesty," he replied carefully, "Although it didn't seem so at first, his rate of improvement has been quite remarkable."

"Then he's just like his father." The king said with a sigh.

Kratos blinked, surprised. "His father?" he asked, "Was his father... an angel?"

"An angel? I do not know about that..." The king thought aloud, "but during the last war the late Lord Wilder fought valiantly against the our enemies and became a hero to us..." Looking down he sighed. "He hated the war... he said he could see the people dying, and that he was always in pain after a battle."

"I see..." Kratos mused, "It's possible that the battles might have triggered a partial transformation... at any rate, Your Majesty, Zelos is an angel, although he is still in the process of awakening into his powers."

"Truly?" The king asked. "That is amazing... we will have to keep this secret from all others."

Kratos nodded, "Yes ...given recent events, he could be in great danger if discovered. Lloyd knows what he is, but he knows to keep it secret already."

"That is good... so then, is there anything else to report to me?" The king asked.

"No, Your Majesty," Kratos replied, "I will let you know the moment we have any clear leads."

"Then I will leave you to your duties... you are dismissed." The king said.

Kratos bowed deeply. "I will tell Lloyd what you have said about their wedding," he promised, then rose and took his leave.

-

"My lordship..." Sebastian knocked on Zelos' door. "My lordship you've been in there for hours..."

"Huh?" Zelos called back, "Oh, hey Sebastian, hang on..." He put down the ancient tome he'd been reading and went to poke his head out the door. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No... it's just we've been worried my lordship, after the disappearance of your favored concubine you've slept hardly at all." Sebastian said.

Zelos smiled at Sebastian, "I see. That's nice of you guys, but really, I'm fine. ...I'm working hard to help them rescue Yuan, is all." Come to think of it, Zelos wasn't missing his lost sleep as much as he had before... but that was probably just excitement over all the new and interesting things he was learning from the books Kratos had lent him.

"Please take care of yourself my lord..." Sebastian pleaded.

Zelos nodded, "All right, all right, I'll get some rest. Honestly, I think you're worrying too much, but if it'll make you feel better, I'll go to bed. Okay?"

"Please sir." Sebastian said.

"I will," Zelos replied, "And you should, too, all right? I won't have you wasting away just because you're worrying so much." He stretched a bit, mostly just for show, "Guess I'll turn in, then, and work some more tomorrow."

"Thank you sir." Sebastian said with a bow, then left.

As soon as Sebastian had left, Zelos rolled his eyes slightly and retreated back into his room. He regarded his bed for a moment. The thing was, he just didn't feel sleepy at all, which was odd considering how long he'd been awake, but at least that meant he'd have more time to study. He went back to his book. Some of the things he was learning about were simply amazing...

As Zelos continued reading, he completely failed to note the miscellaneous small objects in the room which were beginning to levitate, apparently of their own accord. Larger and larger objects slowly began to drift into the air, but Zelos was far too absorbed in his concentration to take any notice.

-

"Ho ho... If I add just a bit more..." Rodyle chortled as he experimented on a exsphere. "This will be a great invention indeed..."

"What th' hell are you up to now?" Magnius grumbled, "This ain't gonna blow up on us again, is it? 'Cause if it is, I'd like to have fair warning first."

"Oh ho... not this time." Rodyle replied. "However I will need a specimen to place it on..." He laughed to himself a bit. "Perhaps a child somewhere...?"

Magnius snorted, "Sure, go ahead and take some human brat and see what it does. No skin off my nose, just 's long as I don't have to clean up the mess."

"A human?! Are you insane?! Why waste a precious resource on a human?!" Rodyle screeched.

Magnius blinked at him. "Because it's just plain sick to experiment on our own kind?" he hazarded, "Oh, never mind. I don't know why I even bother talking to you..."

"This has the potential to be weapon of vast powers... Of course I would put on a willing host..." Rodyle chortled again.

"A weapon, eh?" Magnius asked skeptically, "You mean it's not gonna, like, melt the kid, the way the last one did?"

"I wouldn't melt one of my own kind. The last one was a human." Rodyle scoffed.

Magnius nodded, "Fine, whatever. So where d'ya think you're gonna find a kid around here, anyway?"

"Oh... I'm sure we'll rescue one that'll volunteer." Rodyle said with a wave of his hand. Suddenly his alarms went off again. "Oh! An angel!" He squealed in delight, as he checked his monitors.

"An angel?" Magnius said, looking about, "Is that the one you were telling Lord Yggdrasill about?"

"I believe so..." Rodyle replied. "That's interesting... it appears to be in Meltokio."

"Well, that'll make 'em easier to get," Magnius replied, "You want help goin' after them?"

"Yes... angels are a powerful sort..." Rodyle chuckled.

-

Kratos sat at his desk, flipping through various reports as he wrote a report of his own summarizing all of them. The number of attacks had increased quite dramatically... every report detailed some new loss, and still no leads. He sighed heavily, rubbing his temples.

Suddenly, he sat bolt upright. There was a very strange mana signature a few blocks away... in the direction of Zelos' house. He swore colorfully as he realized what was happening, and dashed downstairs and out the door, moving toward the Wilder mansion at top speed.

"O lore I fall... shall thine truth be given by divine right? Let all who seek my light be shown." A voice echoed in Kratos' head.

Kratos' eyes widened as he recognized the spell. "No!" he shouted desperately, "Zelos, stop!"

"Kill not! For the guilt of the crime shall be judged and the innocent spared." Zelos' voice continued to echo. "Light of judgment!"

Kratos swore violently as Zelos finished the spell, halting in his tracks as he felt the mana release. "Guardian!" he cried, getting the shield spell up just in time.

The roof of Zelos house blew open, beams of light arching towards the sky before raining down on Meltokio.

Kratos watched the destruction helplessly. "If he survived the mana drain," he growled, "I am going to kill him."

-

"My, my... what a display..." Rodyle chortled as he ran along the roofs of the nobles.

Magnius was gaping at the sheer destructive power of the blast. "...Is that... what angels do?" he asked, awed, then shivered a little, "Remind me not to ever piss off Lord Yuan."

"Oh ho... I will." Rodyle chuckled. "Now let's hurry before that other one arrives." Rodyle said.

"There's another one?!" Magnius cried, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"That is why we must make haste..." Rodyle said.

Magnius just nodded, running still faster. After that display, he wasn't sure he wanted to face down even one angel, and if there was another, they would need to get out of the way very quickly.

-

Once the attack was finished, Kratos continued running toward the Wilder mansion, torn between fear that Zelos might have killed himself casting such a powerful spell so quickly, and rage that Zelos had tried casting it at all. He reached the door and pounded on it roughly.

The door creaked open, the shock wave of the attack loosening its hinges.

Kratos pushed it open the rest of the way and dashed upstairs. In the hallway, he found a frightened maid cowering behind a table. "Where is your master?" he asked her urgently.

"In... his room..." The maid squealed in terror.

"...Can you lead me there?" Kratos asked, "The danger should be past by now, you needn't fear."

The maid nodded and lead Kratos through the mansion to Zelos' room. The doors were blown clear off and the roof seemed to be nonexistent.

Kratos brushed past the maid and burst into the room, moving to where Zelos lay unmoving on the floor. "Damn it, Zelos," he growled, "What the hell were you thinking?!" He quickly pressed a hand to the younger man's neck, and was relieved when he felt a weak pulse there.

"Is... he going to be alright?" The maid asked.

"Eventually," Kratos replied, "He's not going to be happy when he wakes up, though."

"I'm glad..." The maid sighed in relief.

"Oh ho..." A voice cackled before jumping down and attacking Kratos.

Startled, Kratos just barely managed to dodge out of the way, drawing his sword as he did so. "Who are you?" he asked angrily.

"Me...? Ho ho." The man with wild purple hair swirled his weapon. "No one important."

"Damn it, I thought you said we'd just get out of here." Another man with a strange red braids complained, holding the maid.

"If you are unimportant, then you do not need to be here," Kratos growled menacingly, stepping so that he was between the strangers and Zelos, "Leave."

"We will... when we retrieve that angel..." The strange man chortled.

"You cannot have him," Kratos replied firmly, "I will give you one final chance; leave now, and I won't have to kill you."

"Do you hear that Magnius...?" He laughed.

"You're Mithos' minions, aren't you?" Kratos asked, raising his sword in preparation to attack.

"Oh ho... Yggdrasil was correct about this one, he is slow." Rodyle laughed.

"I thought so," Kratos replied grimly, "Since you haven't left..." He swung his blade toward the other's midsection, "I must assume you wish to die here."

"Do I?" Rodyle laughed. "Magnius... crush that woman's neck."

"With pleasure," Magnius said, grinning as he began to squeeze the life from the maid's throat.

"Leave her alone!" Kratos shouted, turning toward Magnius and seeming to back down slightly.

"Well... we need to retrieve the angel. A life for a life." The purple haired man chortled.

"That is not an exchange I'm willing to make," Kratos informed them darkly, unfurling his wings, "How about this?" He teleported right beside the creepy one who had been doing most of the talking and held his sword to the man's throat, "You call him off, and I don't remove your head."

Rodyle seemed slightly surprised, but quickly started laughing. "Oh ho ho ho ho... Now that I see another skill of the angels, I want one even more."

Kratos pressed his sword into the other's throat, hard enough to draw a line of blood. "Call. Him. Off," he snarled.

"Release her Magnius." Rodyle said calmly.

Magnius grunted, and dropped the sobbing maid with a muttered oath. Gasping for air, the girl scrambled to her feet as soon as she was able and half-crawled from the room in terror.

Kratos released some of the pressure on Rodyle's throat. "Now," he said, "Are you sure you wish to try taking Zelos from my protection?"

"No... we'll meet you later..." Rodyle said.

Kratos regarded the pair of them. It would be best to kill them here rather than allowing them to report back to Mithos... but that would take time, and he wasn't sure how urgent Zelos' condition was. Finally, he backed up a few steps. "Go," he growled, "If I see your face again, you will not be so fortunate."

"Ho ho ho ho..." Rodyle chortled and scurried off, Magnius joining in step.

Kratos glared after them for a moment, making sure that they were truly gone, then knelt beside Zelos and lifted him into his arms, probing gently at his mana to check his condition more thoroughly.

"...Lord Aurion?" Sebastian asked timidly from the door.

"Yes?" Kratos asked, "What is it?" He struggled to recall the servant's name, but couldn't remember.

"Ah... Is Lord Wilder alright?" Sebastian asked.

"...Not really," Kratos replied carefully, "but with time and care, he will be. I am taking him back home with me, this is no place for him in this condition. ...Do you have anywhere else to go?"

"Yes sir... I will inform his lordship's other servants." Sebastian said with a bow.

Kratos nodded once in acknowledgment, then strode out of the house with Zelos in his arms, realizing just before he left that he really ought to put his wings away. Soon, they were back at his mansion.


	17. Anymore

Wow... it's been a lot longer than it should have... I'm so sorry about the lack of updates recently but I've been really busy! Oh, and an update on submission times; me and Sylvia are taking a bit of a break on this ficlet so until we start again I'm only going to post once a week (most likely on Fridays.)

Check here for any updates

Warning/Disclaimer: Yaoi, Het, sexual references, torture, violence, death (these are future warnings) We do not own.

* * *

After a long trip through the large city, with at least one accidental detour, Sheena finally found the house she'd been looking for. "Here goes," she muttered, and knocked firmly on the door.

The door creaked open, a lean man answering it. "Greetings, may I ask your name?"

"I am Fu- er, Sheena Fujibayashi," Sheena told him in a clear tone, "This is the home of Kratos Aurion, is it not? I believe he is to expecting me." She hoped she'd gotten her words right ...this language was a difficult one to master.

"Ah yes... the foreign guest." The man said. "Indeed Lord Aurion is awaiting you, if you'd follow me."

Sheena bowed lightly, "Of course." She moved to follow the servant inside.

The man gave her an odd look at the bow, but quickly turned and lead her to his master's home office where he was. "My lordship, her ladyship Fugi- ah Fujibawa- ah... her ladyship has arrived."

"Good, show her in," a voice said from inside the room.

The man opened the door as his master bid, leading her inside.

"Thank you Howard, you are excused." Kratos said. "Hello my lady, we've been expecting you."

Sheena smiled politely and bowed to him, "I am glad to be of help, Lord Aurion."

Kratos smiled at her. "It seems your customs are still well practiced."

"They are," Sheena nodded, "At least in my home. In some of the large cities they are being lost, but our ...ways ...are important to us."

"That is good to see." Kratos said. "I assume you've already heard about the attack on Lord Wilder's home last night."

"I have heard, yes... how is he?" Sheena asked, "They said he was injured, and that you saved him. You have my thanks for that."

"Exhausted but alive... which is more than I can say for most of the nobles who've been attacked." Kratos sighed.

"Yes... it is a terrible thing," Sheena agreed, "Which is why I am here, yes?"

"Indeed." Kratos agreed. "For now I would ask your help with this riddle we found. It may lead us to the rebels whereabouts."

"A riddle?" Sheena asked carefully, "I do not know how much help I will be ...I am not very good with your language yet, but of course I will try my best."

"'Where the light stands, the false goddess sings, and old angels weep', does this make any sense to you?" Kratos asked.

"A goddess?" Sheena echoed, "Your people, you have a goddess, yes? To us, she is false ...perhaps it is something to do with her?"

"I... I hadn't thought of it like that..." Kratos said. "We will look into this matter immediately."

Sheena shrugged a bit and smiled, "I hope that helps... the rest of it makes no more sense to me than to you ...I do not know one of the words you used, though... what is an 'angel'?"

Kratos gave her a slightly guarded look. "To our people they are holy beings who lead mana to us and helped the goddess give life to this world."

Sheena nodded. "I see," she said, "...It does not make sense. If that is the case, all such angels are old, yes? ...Maybe it was just a word."

"Perhaps, or descendants..." Kratos sighed. "It will take a while to decipher the rest of this..."

Sheena nodded, "Of course ...Is there any other way I can help?"

"You could protect your fiancée." Kratos said. "As it seems the enemy is now highly interested in him."

"Why in him especially?" Sheena asked curiously.

"That's classified I'm afraid." Kratos answered.

"Understood," Sheena replied with a bow, "I will protect him with all my skill."

"Thank you Miss Fujibayashi." Kratos said, nodding his own head to her.

Sheena smiled, then turned to leave. Before she reached the door, she paused. "Anou... where is his room, please?" she asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head slightly.

Kratos pressed a button on his desk and the man from before came again. "Howard, please show our guest to where Master Wilder is residing."

Howard came to the door not a moment later. "As you wish my lord." He said with a bow and turned to Sheena. "If you'd follow me my grace."

"Thank you," Sheena replied, following the servant.

-

Genis' caravan arrived to Meltokio's outskirts one day after he left. Still not a word from his sister asking for his return. He growled loudly to himself. "How? How could my sister choose a human over me..." He glared at the Mercenary accompanying them.

The man just ignored Genis; he wasn't being paid to deal with the passengers' personal problems.

"Damn it..." He swore.

Just then, there was a high-pitched whine, and the mercenary collapsed with an arrow protruding from his neck.

"An attack!" shouted one of the guards, "To arms! ...Aaugh!" His scream was abruptly cut off. A moment later, a red-haired half-elf came into view, his pole ax stained with blood.

"Pathetic vermin," Magnius sneered.

"...A thief? Or... one of the rebels?" Genis said quietly, hiding from view.

The attackers made quick work of the guards and most of the caravan's passengers. They began to sort through the spoils, when one of the attackers spotted Genis and gave a shout. "Hey, Lord Magnius! There's a kid over here!"

"A kid?" Magnius said, "One of us?" He strode over to where Genis hid, "Who are you, boy?"

"Ah!" Genis squealed, cowering in fear. "A-A-A-A sl-sla-slave s-sir!"

Magnius blinked at him once, then smiled, trying his best to look reassuring. "Not anymore, you aren't. Take a look around, we're all your kind here. We aren't gonna hurt you."

"O-O-k-kay." Genis stammered, still a little bit terrified. "Th-Thank you..."

"Where are you from, kid?" Magnius asked, "Got anyone else you want us to rescue?"

Genis eyes turned cold and deeply sad. "No... they're already dead." He answered.

Magnius nodded solemnly, "I see. Well, you can stick with us, then, if you want." He cocked his head slightly, recalling something, "Actually, I think a friend of mine might be interested in meeting you..."

"You're the rebels right? You saved Yuan didn't you?" Genis asked suddenly.

Magnius nodded, "Yeah, that's right, Yuan's with our leader. You know him, kiddo?"

"He's the one who saved me from Sybak. I owe him my life." Genis replied.

Magnius nodded again. "Yeah, I hear a lot of folks say things like that," he replied, "And now he's helping the boss free all the slaves. So, you wanna join us, kid?"

"Yes, to stop the horrors from continuing and to crush those who've caused us pain." Genis said with cold eyes.

Magnius grinned, "Excellent! Welcome aboard, boy! I can see you'll be an eager little helper."

"I will destroy those who ruined my life and stole that which I love." Genis glared. "Thank you... for saving me and giving me this opportunity."

-

Raine rose slowly the next morning, exhausted from a night of sleepless tears marred by brief nightmares. She dressed dazedly and simply sat on her bed, overwhelmed by the previous night's events.

A knock resounded on her door. "Miss Raine?" A deep voice asked.

"C-Come in," Raine croaked, her throat raw from sobbing, "What is it?"

Regal opened the door slowly. "Are you alright?" He asked, taking in her figure. "You're... crying?" He walked over to her, sitting beside her, and hesitantly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I-it's Genis," Raine whispered, trying to maintain her composure and only partially succeeding, "He's ...he's gone. It's all my fault..."

"...Gone? What do you mean gone?" Regal asked tentatively.

"He ...heard that we were engaged," Raine replied, "Some of the maids were talking. He got upset, he said some things... I never knew that he..." She broke down sobbing. "I tried so hard..." she managed between sobs, "but in the end, I failed him..."

"Failed him...?" Regal echoed. "Raine, what are you talking about?"

"He went to join the rebels," she whispered, "He hates humans... where did I go wrong?"

"The rebels?!" Regal exclaimed. "He'll be killed! If he's caught along side them, child or no!"

Raine nodded miserably. "More than that ...I just can't believe I didn't see what was happening ...I saw what I wanted to see..."

Regal looked sadly at her for a moment, before his eyes turned sharp. "So are you just going to sit here?"

Raine looked up at him in confusion. "What can I do?" She murmured. "He is lost to me."

"So that's it then? You'll just let him run off and die?" Regal said, not quite coldly, but there was no warmth to it either. "I failed him... now I will let him run of to his death; is that it?"

Raine's gaze turned hurt for a moment, then hardened in determination. "You're right," she murmured, "I can't give up now... he was heading to Meltokio, I know that much, because he wanted to join the rebels."

"Then we already have a lead, let's go." Regal said. "I'll be packed and ready in fifteen minutes."

Raine nodded, "I'll be ready by then." She smiled sadly at him, "Thank you."

Regal bowed to her. "My lady, it is a gentleman's calling to come to the aid of a lady, whether poor or rich, slave or free."

Raine's smile grew just a little wider. "You must be the only one left, then," she murmured.

"I believe Lord Zelos also believes in those ideals." Regal said with a smile of his own. "Now, I have packing to do, as do you."

Raine nodded. "Yes, I'll be ready shortly." She turned and began sorting through the clothes she would need for the journey.

-

Zelos woke slowly, feeling drained and utterly disoriented. "Ugh... what the hell happened?" he muttered, "Ow, my head..."

"I'm not entirely sure, however I assume it has to do with the fact that you were attacked." A woman's voice answered.

"Whoa!" Zelos yelped, "Who's that?" He glanced over, to see a lovely woman beside his bed, "Ah, I mean ...hello, my beautiful lady. I'm sorry you have to see me in such a condition..."

The woman rolled her eyes. "You really don't remember me do you?"

Zelos blinked at her for a moment, then realization hit. "Oh!" he cried, "You're Miss Fujibayashi! I'm sorry, it's been a while, and my brain feels a bit fried right now..."

Sheena sighed. "As apposed to normal? Well, I'm just glad you're alive."

Zelos nodded, "Me too." He looked at her in confusion, "So, um, aren't you ...here a little early? I thought the engagement was supposed to be for several months yet." His eyes widened, "Don't tell me I've been unconscious that whole time!?"

"No, no... I'm here to help with the investigation." Sheena said.

"Oh, I see!" Zelos said, "That's great, I guess we'll kind of be working together, then."

"Indeed." Sheena said with a wiry smile. "Gives us time to know each other."

"Um, yeah..." Zelos said, suddenly rather uncomfortable, "that'll be good."

Sheena gave him a curious look. "Something the matter?"

Zelos shook his head quickly. "No, no, of course not." He said, entirely unconvincingly.

She raised an eyebrow at him, but decided not to call him on it. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Bleah," Zelos replied, "Sort of like the time when I was a kid and I'd had a fever for a week... like after the fever broke and I was getting better, but still too weak to do anything, you know? It's kind of like that."

Sheena nodded. "Can I... do anything to help?" She asked.

Zelos shrugged, "I don't even know what's wrong, so I don't really think so." He yawned a little, "Man, whatever happened sure took a lot out of me."

"I don't know... and Lord Aurion won't tell me." Sheena said.

"That's typical," Zelos replied, "Likes his secrets, that one does." Zelos made a mental note to ask about it later... like once he was strong enough to walk. "So, um ...how have you been?" he asked, "Things going okay over in Mizuho and all?"

"Mizuho has thus far been unaffected by the attacks... but that is simply because no one knows where we are." Sheena answered.

Zelos nodded with a smirk, "Yeah, living in a hidden village must have its advantages, huh?"

"Quite." Sheena answered. "Now... how about I get you something to eat?" Sheena asked.

"Eat?" Zelos considered it, "Hm ...nah, I don't really... feel hungry right now. That's weird." He shrugged, "Eh, whatever."

"Really? Maybe I should get you something in case you get hungry later?" Sheena asked.

Zelos nodded, "Sure, would you? I'd help, but I don't really think I can walk right now."

"It's alright." Sheena said with a smile. "I've got to be able to take care of my future husband."

Zelos pasted a smile on his face. "Yeah... I guess so, huh?" he replied with false cheerfulness.

Sheena nodded and got up and left to the kitchen.


	18. Here anyways

Another late post... Gomen nasai minna...

Anyways on to disclaimers and that sort: Don't own, yaoi, torture, mentions of rape, sexual references in general... (geez... what a happy story eh?)

* * *

Kratos strode down the hallway to the guest room where Zelos was staying and knocked twice on the door. He waited impatiently outside for the other redhead to answer. 

"Come in," Zelos' voice called from inside.

Kratos opened the door and let himself in. "Hello Lord Zelos."

"Yo," Zelos said, "Hey, thanks for the rescue. I owe you again, huh?"

"Indeed." Kratos said with a glare.

Zelos wilted a little under the glare, but continued. "So, uh ...did you want something?" he asked.

"Yes." Kratos answered coldly. "I want to know a couple of things, the first being why you unleashed an uncontrolled spell on Meltokio."

Zelos flinched. "I... don't really remember what happened," he admitted, "I was just reading that book, and then all of a sudden... stuff started to happen."

Kratos sighed loudly at him. "You could have killed yourself, or worse, half of Meltokio!" He growled. "Would you have been able to deal with that?"

Zelos looked down. "No..." he whispered, "I know, but ...I don't even know what I did." His tone shook slightly in fear.

Kratos sighed again, though this time there was no anger in it, just exhaustion. "I'm sorry... I am to blame."

Zelos looked back up at him. "What do I do?" he asked quietly, "Could it ...happen again? Am I going to keep hurting people?"

"Not if you follow my lessons very carefully." Kratos said.

Zelos nodded seriously, "Anything you say. I don't ever want something like that to happen again." He shivered a little; even the vague, distorted memories he had of the incident were frightening.

"Good... the other thing... I wanted to talk to you about..." Kratos started awkwardly.

"Yeah?" Zelos asked curiously, glad to be moving away from the previous topic, "What's up?"

"Your... engagement." Kratos said weirdly, seeming to be completely uncomfortable with the subject.

"Oh," Zelos replied, subdued again, "Um, yeah... that. It's been in the works for years, just a convenience thing..."

"I see... so have you told her about Yu... your concubine?" Kratos asked.

Zelos shook his head, "No, I..." He sighed, "I don't know how to bring it up at all. She's gonna be pissed at me, I know it, and I know she's gonna find out eventually but... I don't think I can tell her."

"You'll have to eventually... especially for... ah..." Kratos looked to the ground sadly. "Especially for Yuan."

Zelos nodded, "Yeah ...yeah, I know ...I'll tell her. For his sake..."

"Please don't hurt him... not like I did." Kratos sighed, eyes filled with regret.

Zelos nodded. "I promise ...I'll do whatever I can to keep him safe. That's the whole reason I'm here, you know?"

"Thank you..." Kratos said. "It think I should go, you should rest up while you still can."

"Yeah, I suppose so," Zelos agreed with a slight yawn, "I'll see you later."

"Good bye." Kratos said, stiffly walking out the door.

-

"Right this way, kiddo," Magnius drawled as he led Genis toward Rodyle's lab, "Over here's the friend I was telling you about. He's got something he says will make you strong enough to fight along with our fighters."

"Make me stronger... Will I be able to kill nobles as well?" Genis asked.

Magnius gave the boy a bloodthirsty grin. "If it does what he says it will, you'll be able to kill just about anything," he promised the boy, then opened the door to the lab. "Hey, Rodyle! You in here?" he shouted, then muttered under his breath, "not as if you're ever anywhere else."

"I heard that," drawled a creepy voice from the shadows, and Rodyle stepped forward, "What have we here?"

"My name is Genis..." Genis greeted him. "Lord Magnius said that you had something that could make me incredibly strong."

Rodyle grinned gleefully. "Indeed, indeed I do," he murmured, "Genis, is it? I think you'll make an excellent test subject for this new enhancement crystal."

Magnius nodded to Rodyle, "The kid's all yours." He looked at Genis, "I'll see you later, kiddo." With one last slightly nervous glance around the laboratory, Magnius left the two alone.

"Will it make me strong enough to join the forces killing the nobles?" Genis asked.

"Oh, absolutely," Rodyle nodded eagerly, "You'll be much stronger than the other soldiers, in fact." He gave Genis a measuring glance, then nodded firmly and beckoned for him to follow. "Come, come, this way."

Genis followed him without hesitation. "Good... how soon will I be stronger? Or will this take a while?"

"I'm not entirely certain," Rodyle admitted as they walked, "Results seem to vary a bit... you should begin feeling some effects straight away, but it may take a few days or even weeks to achieve full power." He stopped by a worktable, and picked up a small, faintly-glowing crystal. "Here we are," he said in a hushed, almost reverent tone, "Hold out your hand, boy. Palm down."

Genis hesitated for a moment... then did as was told. "H-How much will this hurt?" He tried to keep as much stuttering from his voice as possible.

"I haven't tested it on any sentient subjects yet," Rodyle explained, "so it's difficult to say. There will be some pain involved, but you will come out of it much improved." He carefully touched the gem to the boy's skin. The crystal glowed as it sank in slightly, embedding itself halfway into Genis' hand. "There you are," Rodyle told him in satisfaction"

"...Alright..." Genis said looking at it.

"Now, I'll want to keep you under observation for a short while, to make sure you don't react adversely," Rodyle continued, "And I'll need you to visit periodically so that I can examine the crystal and your reactions to it." His eyes gleamed with excitement. "If you'll follow me, there's a room you can wait in over here, just for a bit. After that, we'll know you aren't in danger of rejection."

"And if a rejection happens?" Genis asked.

"If the crystal is removed soon enough after rejection begins, you should be all right," Rodyle replied smoothly, "That's why I'm keeping you here for now." He led Genis to a small, mostly bare room with a chair and a few books, and a large window in one wall. "Here we are. I'll be keeping an eye on you through the window, so you don't need to worry. I'll come let you know when you can leave."

"You're lying." Genis said evenly.

Rodyle blinked at him, then began to chuckle. "I suppose I was," he replied, "Most people prefer a comfortable lie over the truth. Would you like to know the true consequences of rejection?"

"No... because it doesn't matter either way, I made this decision so I'm fine with it." Genis sighed. "It's not like I have anything left to live for anyway."

Rodyle nodded, "Very well, then. Wait here in this room until I say you can leave. I'll be watching; if anything goes wrong, you won't suffer for long." With that, he ushered Genis into the room, then closed and locked the door. Humming contentedly to himself, he made his way into the observation area.

Genis looked back at the door, eyes taking on a sadness that seemed to old for him. "So that's it huh? You didn't come at all Raine... didn't try to stop me... now I may die and you wouldn't know the difference... you'll just live on in your perfect world till I come and kill it..."

-

Raine looked around with a slight frown as they entered Meltokio. Vague despair washed through her as she realized just how huge the city was that they needed to search. She couldn't give up again, she knew, but... "There's so much room," she murmured, "so many places where he could be hiding. How will we ever be able to search it all?"

"I think searching the missing slaves area first would be best." Regal suggested.

Raine nodded, "Yes... yes, of course. We just need to take this one step at a time. He must be somewhere... if we're methodical enough, we'll find him eventually." She had to believe that, or the enormity of their task would overwhelm her.

"I also have several acquaintances looking into the matter." Regal said.

Raine looked up at him in mild surprise, then nodded and smiled faintly. "Thank you," she replied, "I honestly wouldn't have considered that. It will be much easier with more of us looking."

"It would indeed. In fact, after we go here we should head over to Zelos' ...after all, Genis is his slave." Regal said. "He might have a better idea as to where to find him than us."

Raine nodded, "Yes, that's a good idea... although, Yuan was really the one in charge of Genis' care..."

"Then working with him would make the most sense... since he's looking for Yuan." Regal replied.

"Yes, you're right," Raine agreed, "...Let's hurry, then."

-

Sheena was idly walking the halls when she heard the butler open the door and admit some guests. Curious, she went down to see who it was. There was a tall man who looked to be a noble, and a half-elf trailing behind him. She approached them. "Hello," she said, "and welcome. Are you here to see Lord Aurion?"

"Ah... yes." Regal said in greeting. "May I have the pleasure of your name?"

"Ah, of course, my apologies," Sheena replied, "I am Sheena Fujibayashi. It is a pleasure to meet you." She smiled at them, "and you are?"

"You have the manners of the people of the east, are you Mizuhian by any chance?" Regal asked.

Sheena's eyes widened slightly, as did her smile. "Indeed I am," she told him, "I hope my words are correct ...your language is a little bit difficult."

"Your dialogue is flawless my lady." Regal said with a smile.

"You are too kind," Sheena replied with a slight bow, "Now, you said you wished to see Lord Aurion, yes? I believe he is in his study; I will bring you there, if you wish."

"Actually we wish to speak with Lord Zelos... we heard he was here after his house was attacked." Regal said.

"Ah, very well, then," Sheena told him, "I will bring you to his room. He is still recovering from the attack, I'm afraid, but it should be all right for him to have visitors. It is this way." She began to lead them upstairs.

Regal glanced at Raine, then began to follow Sheena. "...I heard that Lord Wilder was not injured during the attack..."

Sheena frowned at this. "That is strange," she replied, "He has only just woken up today, and he still can not get out of his bed."

"Perhaps... it was two separate occasions?" Regal pondered.

Sheena shrugged slightly. "You would have to ask Lord Aurion," she said, "I did not get here until after the attack, so I can not say for sure what could have happened." She paused in front of a door, "Here is his room."

As she raised a fist to knock on the door, Zelos' voice called out, "Come on in." Sheena seemed a bit surprised, but opened the door.

"You have guests," she told him.

"Hello Lord Wilder... are you well enough to see us?" Regal asked.

"Yeah, sure, come on in," Zelos replied, "It's good to see you both again, how've you been?"

"Better I suppose..." Regal answered. "Miss Fujibayashi, would you please allow myself and Lord Wilder a time to speak alone?"

Sheena nodded and gave a slight bow, "Yes, of course." With that, she left, closing the door behind her.

Zelos raised an eyebrow interestedly, with a slight smile. "So what's going on?" he asked, "You must have some interesting things to say, if you're making the effort not to be overheard."

"Indeed... this must be kept in absolute secrecy." Regal said.

Zelos nodded, his expression serious, "I won't tell a soul, I promise."

Regal looked to Raine for permission to continue.

Raine smiled at him a bit nervously, and nodded once.

Zelos watched the exchange with growing interest, but waited patiently.

"Genis has..." Regal started, sighing slightly. "Genis has run away."

Zelos' eyes widened. "The kid ran off? Why would he do that?"

Raine looked down regretfully.

"That would be..." Regal sighed, "my fault. He did not approve of Raine and my engagement."

Zelos' eyes got even bigger. "Engaged?" he asked, "Uh, wow... congratulations you two, I had no idea..." He shook his head, "Dunno why the kid wouldn't like it, but I admit I didn't get to know him all that well. So I guess you want help getting him back, huh?"

"...That is not the only thing..." Regal said carefully.

"Oh?" Zelos raised an eyebrow, "What else, then?"

"He ran away to join the rebels..." Regal sighed.

"...Oh," Zelos said, "Uh. Wow, that's ...I don't know what to tell you. If I see him when we actually fight them, I'll try to protect him, and I'll let Kratos know to do the same, but..." He sighed, "I hope they haven't found each other yet."

Raine bit her lip worriedly.

Regal sighed sadly. "Thank you Lord Wilder..."

"It's not a problem... I just wish I could do more," Zelos replied, with a sigh of his own, "It's all just such a mess... seeing the kinds of things humans do, I almost can't blame the rebels. I mean, they're going about it all the wrong way, but they do have a point, you know? Something has to change."

"...I agree." Regal said, reaching out he gently squeezed Raine's shoulder. "I intend to change it."

Raine smiled gratefully at both of them. "You were right about him," she told Regal in a soft tone, "I'm glad." To Zelos, she added, "Thank you."

Zelos smiled at her, then cocked his head curiously. "So, what do you mean to do?" he asked, "I suppose you two getting married will cause quite an uproar, but I'm sure you both know it won't actually cause much change on its own."

"We realize, but that is not our plan. We intend to slowly free half-elves, and help them escape to a safe haven." Regal explained.

Zelos nodded his understanding. "Sounds good to me," he said, "Can I help too, and where are you going to put the safe haven?"

"The haven already exists," Raine explained, "Only some half-elves know how to get there, and few ever make it."

"We intend to change that... but that too is only a part of a greater plan." Regal explained.

"I'm all ears," Zelos replied.

"In order to bring freedom and equality we will move those who can't fight to the haven and ask those who can to fight along side us." Regal said.

Zelos nodded considering. "It won't be easy," he murmured, "but for what it's worth, I'm with you a hundred percent."

"That is good to hear," Regal said with a smile, "thank you."

Zelos smiled back half-heartedly. "It's really the least I can do," he replied, a bit quietly, "After everything that's happened..." he shook his head, "I can't not help, really."

"Then our first goal is to save Yuan and Genis." Regal said.

Zelos nodded, "Absolutely, and before we can get anything done, we'll need to take care of the rebels as a whole. If we try anything now, it'll blow up on us, tensions are just too high."

"I agree... we may even have to end up helping some of them in order to let the half-elves understand our intentions." Regal said. "Otherwise they'll all be executed."

Zelos nodded, "Sure, yeah. They can't all be bloodthirsty psychopaths or whatever, right?"

Raine nodded, "Yes... but be careful. A little bit of mercy with nothing expected in return can do a lot of good, but only if it's accepted. Many of them probably won't trust you enough to let you help them..."

"That is why we must save Yuan. I have heard many good things about him... if we can convince him of our sincerity than we may be able to save more people." Regal said.

Zelos nodded, "I think I can convince him, and I'm sure he'll be glad to help out once he knows we mean it." He looked vaguely troubled as he added quietly, "That is, as soon as we figure out where they're keeping him and all... we don't have much to go on..."

"I will aid in whatever way I can." Regal said.

Zelos smiled sadly at him. "I appreciate that," he replied, "although I'm not sure how much you can do that isn't already being done..."

"I know... we'll help each other as best we can." Regal said. "I suppose until then we should leave you to recover."

Zelos shrugged, "I'm feeling mostly all right, really. Just awfully weak, but I'm sure you two have other things to do than keep an invalid company, I won't keep you from that."

Regal chuckled. "Just take care of yourself Zelos."

"You, too," Zelos replied, "Don't go looking for trouble, it'll find you just fine anyway these days."

"Thank you for the warning." Regal said with a smile. "Now I think it is time Raine and I took our leave." He said, holding out his arm for her. "Shall we?"

Raine nodded, taking his arm. "Thank you again for your help and support, Lord Wilder," she told Zelos.

Zelos shook his head, "It's no problem really, and please call me Zelos, especially if we're gonna be working together and all." He smiled reassuringly. "Anyway, I'll see you two later. Hopefully I'll be walking by then."

"We'll pray to Martel for you." Regal said and led Raine out.

-


	19. Day before

On to the next chapter! I love the reviews we've been getting and I want everyone to know that I am making an original version of this story that will be in manga format. If you'd like to see what the main character looks like click the the link in my authors info that goes to dA. From there click Ella, sorrry for not posting a link but is kinda retarted with putting links into stories.

Warnings/disclaimers: Same as always, though this chapter is much softer than the others (mostly fluff)

* * *

Lloyd was walking down looking for Sheena, his father's newest guest. "Oh, hey Sheena, I heard a door knock earlier, did you happen to see who it was?"

"Ah, hello, Lloyd," Sheena replied with a smile, "Yes, it was the Duke Bryant and his servant. They came to see Zelos, and talked for a while."

"Oh? That's interesting, I wasn't aware Lord Wilder knew Duke Bryant." Lloyd pondered aloud. "Ah well, no matter. Colette would like to speak to you if you would."

"Colette?" Sheena replied in mild surprise, "Ah, certainly... what is it about, do you know?"

"Something to do with our wedding I suppose." Lloyd shrugged.

Sheena nodded with a smile, "I see. Certainly, I will help her. Where is she?"

"In her room actually, she intends to travel to her mother's and asks that you join her." Lloyd said.

Sheena bit her lip slightly. "How far is the journey?" she asked uncertainly, "I am... supposed to protect Zelos. Your father says he is in danger."

"Ah well, it's just across town and he will be safe here." Lloyd said.

Sheena hesitated a moment longer, then nodded. "That should be alright," she said.

"Alright then! You should go see Colette." Lloyd said with a broad smile.

Sheena smiled and nodded at him, "I will." She made her way down the hall toward Colette's room.

-

Mithos sighed slightly as he waited. Rodyle was scheduled to give him a report shortly... which meant he probably still had a while to wait. The man was notoriously bad at scheduling; Mithos tolerated it because of his brilliance, but it could be exasperating at times.

A few minutes later the doors were opened and Rodyle and another were aloud entrance. "This way, this way..." He chortled as he dragged someone behind him.

Mithos raised an eyebrow as they approached. "I'm surprised, Rodyle," he murmured, "You're almost on time, and who is this with you?"

"Oh ho... this is my latest experiment..." Rodyle replied, bowing low to him.

"I see," Mithos purred, "and what is your latest experiment, exactly?"

Genis walked forward, eyes slightly vacant. He stood beside Rodyle in absolute silence.

"My, my," Mithos said, "He's certainly obedient. What is your name, child?"

"Genis Sage." Genis replied monotonically.

Mithos looked at Rodyle. "I take it this ...lack of personality ...is a result of your experimenting?" He asked. "What else have you done?"

"This is a temporary state." Rodyle quickly assured. "It will pass as soon as the other effects come in to play."

Mithos nodded. "Is there a way to make the state permanent?" he asked curiously.

"Yes... but he would not gain all the abilities that are intended with this crystal that way. He needs a working mind in order to use them." Rodyle explained.

"I see," Mithos replied with a nod, "and what are these other abilities?"

"Show him." Rodyle said.

Genis simply walked over to the heaviest object in the room, which happened to be the mock throne Yuan was sitting on, and lifted it into the air.

Mithos' eyes widened slightly, but his tone remained calm as he said, "That's very impressive, please put my son down now."

Genis calmly did so, then returned to Rodyle's side.

"That is just the first in many abilities my lord... I am making something magnificent! I am making an angel!" Rodyle grinned wickedly.

Mithos' attention was riveted on the scientist. "Making...an angel?" he murmured, "I would not have believed it possible... How is it done?"

"I am using something called an exsphere to manipulate and alter this young boys genes so that it mimics that of an angel. This is why he needs to have his mind." Rodyle explained further, "I will also be excelling his growth rate so that he is the equivalent of a young adult, then I will maintain that age forever more."

Mithos studied the boy's form calculatingly. "...How soon will he be grown," he asked, "and will there be any lasting side-effects?"

"Just one... I had to purge his mind of all thoughts... including his memories, hence the dazed look." Rodyle explained. "These memories will be replaced by ones I place inside him..." He chortled again.

Mithos nodded, "That could be very useful indeed..." He fixed Rodyle with a cool stare, "How soon will this procedure be ready for regular use?"

"Unfortunately... the exspheres are highly rare and even harder to cultivate... it took several 'trials and errors' to get this one where it is at." Rodyle said.

"I see..." Mithos mused, "Still, it's something to keep in mind for the future ...it would be useful to have such soldiers, to help us purge this world of its taint..."

"We would need many humans in order to cultivate them properly." Rodyle explained.

"Humans?" Mithos frowned, "What do you mean, we would need humans?"

"They are the ones who cultivate it... through exertion and suffering the exspheres are awakened." Rodyle explained.

Mithos suddenly smiled widely. "So... what you're saying is that we could help our cause and make humans suffer, all at the same time?" he purred, "This is something I think we need to look into making happen, don't you?"

"We will have to excavate several more exspheres before we bring this into practice." Rodyle said thoughtfully. "It will take a while... and in the meantime I will have to study this boy's development."

Mithos nodded his understanding. "Very well," he said, "This is excellent work you're doing, I look forward to seeing the further results."

"As do I my lord... as do I..." Rodyle chortled. "Come now Genis... we must return to the lab..." he said than bowed to Mithos, "at your leave sire."

-

Several more weeks passed after that and surprisingly, to the humans, the 'rebels' hadn't made a single attack. This however did not quench the ever growing fear in the people of Meltokio, but even their nervousness was slightly settled as the city began to bustle anew with the wedding of the younger master Aurion and his fiancée. Decorations were everywhere and their were many celebrations.

"My Colette! That wedding dress is simply superb." One of Colette's hand maids said.

Colette blushed shyly. "Really?" she fretted, "Do you think Lloyd will like it? Oh... I don't know about this ...it's so long, what if I trip on it? I'm so clumsy... it would ruin everything..."

"Oh don't worry my dear! Lord Aurion will love it!" Colette's mother cooed.

Colette bit her lip, but nodded and smiled cheerfully. "All right, Mother," she agreed, "I'll try not to worry so much ...I just want it all to be perfect."

"You look wonderful!" The other maids chimed.

Colette beamed at them. "Thank you, everyone!" she replied. She was about to sit down, when there was a knock and Sheena was let into the room.

"Has anyone seen Zelos?" she asked Colette, "I can't find him anywhere..."

"Oh... Hello my ladyship." Lady Brunel said with a cold look. "I'm sorry, we haven't."

"I'm sorry, Sheena," Colette said, "I've been in here for hours getting ready, and of course the men aren't allowed in, so I haven't seen him at all..." She cast Sheena an apologetic glance, both for not knowing where Zelos was and for her mother's behavior.

"That's alright..." Sheena said, muttering something in her own tongue she turned back to the exit. "Sorry for bothering you my lady..."

Colette watched Sheena leave, then turned to her mother. "I don't understand why you have to do that, Mother," she said sadly, "Sheena is my friend. Please, just for today... can you try to be nice to her?"

Lady Brunel sighed. "I suppose it is better than some servant... or even, heavens forbid, a half person."

Colette bit her lip, but just nodded. "Thank you," she said quietly, "It really means a lot to me." She gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek to show her gratitude.

"Alright, now let's see you in your veil." Her mother smiled with glee.

-

"Darn... that man has been as hard to catch as a slimy cat fish..." Sheena muttered in her native tongue as she walked through the Aurion's home. She walked hurriedly, turning another corner when she heard his voice speaking with another.

"Dude, you need to relax," Zelos was saying, "You look great, okay? She'll love it."

"Ah hah! There you are!" Sheena said, entering the room where they were.

"Oh, hey, Sheena," Zelos said, "What do you think? Doesn't he look great?" He turned to Lloyd, "I'm telling you, man, this will be just perfect!"

Sheena sighed. "Yes Lord Aurion, you look great."

"Are you sure?" Lloyd fretted, "I just... I dunno about this..."

Zelos sighed. "For the last time, bud, relax, okay?" He looked at Sheena, "He's been like this for hours."

"I see... so you've been hiding here with him?" She asked.

"Basically, yeah," Zelos agreed, "Wouldn't want him to be alone, you know?"

"I'm not hiding," Lloyd grumbled quietly.

"I suppose..." Sheena said, giving him a calculating look. "I actually wish to speak to you about our own wedding."

"Oh?" Zelos replied, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, "Uh, sure, yeah... what did you want to talk about?"

"There are many things to talk about... but the first and foremost should be timing." Sheena answered.

"Okay," Zelos nodded, "I, uh... don't really have any ideas about this so far... I'm not good at planning ahead for things. When did you want to have it?"

"I was thinking that we should postpone it till we have the current situation to resolved." Sheena said.

Zelos nodded, "Yeah, I think that's a good idea, too. There's just too much going on right now... better to wait until we're all safe, right?" He chuckled, a bit forcedly.

"Indeed, and Lord Aurion your bow is on upside down." She said and turned and left.

"Quite the woman that one." Lloyd said with a chuckle.

Zelos nodded vaguely, biting his lip a bit. "Yeah..." he said, with a hint of sadness, "She sure is."

"You haven't told her, have you?" Lloyd said with a sigh.

Zelos shook his head. "Nope," he said slowly, "I haven't. I keep meaning to, but..." He sighed, "How do you bring something like that up?"

"She'll probably kick your ass." Lloyd said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I know," Zelos muttered, "I just hope it doesn't hurt her too much..." He sighed, "She doesn't deserve this."

"Hm... I wonder if she actually loves you... or is it arranged?" Lloyd asked.

"It's arranged," Zelos assured him, "but... I dunno, she seems to have gotten attached to the idea. I don't know how much of that is her duty and how much of it is actually her feelings, though. Mizuhoans are big on duty."

"I've noticed." Lloyd chuckled. "Well... I'm ready... tomorrow will be a big day."

-

Raine couldn't help trembling just slightly as they approached the cathedral for the wedding. She glanced around nervously, noting the venomous stares directed at the two of them, but held her head high.

As they got closer, her eyes widened in awe at the sight of the beautiful carvings all around. "It's amazing..." she breathed.

"Martel's head church is quite the sight to behold." Regal agreed.

"The carvings are so beautiful... all of these angels... almost look like they could come to life." She gaped about her in open astonishment as they entered, feeling rather weak in the knees.

"Quite, and tomorrow will be young master Aurion's wedding," Regal said, "and after your brother is found, our own."

Raine nodded, smiling up at him nervously. "Yes..." she murmured, frowning slightly at the thought of her brother's reaction. "I hope... I hope we can convince him... to support us," she said sadly, surroundings forgotten for the moment.

"As do I." Regal said. "Ah... would you like to see my favorite part of this Church?"

Raine nodded, "Of course, yes."

Regal smiled and lead her to a side door to a part of the church that seemed, oddly enough, completely different than the rest. Instead of glorious angel in various poses of flight, these angel's seemed much more human, or real as it were. They were all weeping over a fallen star that was centered in the center of the back wall.

"Here... I'm not sure why but this place always draws me in." Regal said. "You can feel the depth of their sorrow... it seems to tell a story but I'm afraid none of the members of the church know it."

Raine marveled at the sight. "It's... beautiful," she whispered, "I wish I knew what it meant..."

"As do I... perhaps the story is in the church's archives." Regal said thoughtfully.

As they marveled over the significance of the statue a priest walked into the room. "My Lordship..." He greeted as politely as he could, trying not to glare venomously at Raine. "I... understand that you are an important guest to Lord Aurion and his son... however there are rules stating that no half-person is allowed with in these halls."

"I'm sorry sir, but I'll have to strongly disagree. Martel says that all who come to her will be allowed entrance." Regal said.

"That is for people my lord not..." The priest began but was abruptly cut off by Regal's intense glare.

"I'm sorry, but are you attempting to say that my fiancée is not a person?" Regal said calmly but with a clearly threatening undertone. "If so you are insulting me and my family, which has supported Martel for many generations, so unless you wish to lose our support all together I suggest you hold your tongue."

"M-M-My apologies my lord!" The priest said, completely pale. "You must forgive us!"

"It may take sometime to do that, so until then I suggest you stay out of my sight," Regal growled. "and if I hear even a whisper of you calling her anything but her Ladyship Sage I will ensure that not a single donation will be given from my company again in any generation."

The priest nodded dumbly, not able to say anything and just turned and fled.

Raine looked up at Regal with adoration in her gaze. "Thank you," she whispered softly.

"I will protect the honor of those I love my lady." Regal said with a smile.

Raine said nothing, but simply embraced him, speechless and close to tears.

"Come now my lady, we must be going." Regal said holding out his hand. "Also, if you don't mind, perhaps we can look at some wedding dresses of our own."

Raine took his hand delicately, smiling up at him through a faint blush, and nodded. "I-I'd like that," she replied quietly.

-


	20. Chaotic Flounder

Uhm... I haven't had my compy for the past week... so that's why I haven't updated (yeah, yeah... that's it!)

Disclaimers/warnings: Same as always

* * *

It had been an interesting day yesterday, with the announcement of Regal's engagement to a half-elf causing a huge uproar. Even the king had requested the duke's explanation as to what he thought he was doing, but he had simply answered; 'getting married, same as any other man would.'

This had not gone over well with the king or the council and they had immediately demanded he annul the engagement, to which he answered; 'I will not deny my love because a society tells me it is 'incorrect'.'

This too brought an uproar, to which Regal swiftly reminded them where they got most of their construction and supplies from and how far his power reigned. After that the council resigned its argument.

Now Regal walked through the manners halls to where Lord Zelos was studying, though what it was he was studying was beyond him. He knocked on the door awaiting a reply.

"Come in," Zelos called absently.

"Good morning Zelos, how are you?" Regal asked.

"I'm doing well," Zelos replied, putting his book down, "Looking forward to the wedding today. I should really be the one asking you, how are you holding up with all of this?"

"I am fine, it is Raine I'm worried about... this does not place her within anyone's trust." Regal sighed. "Even other half-elves shun her now."

Zelos nodded soberly, "I imagine so, but she's got you to protect her after all... and of course, I'll do whatever I can for the both of you."

"Thank you." Regal said with a genuine smile. "Tell me... how goes your own battle?"

Zelos sighed a bit, and seemed about to reply, when a soft knock came on the door. "Who is it?" Zelos called, "Come on in."

Raine hesitantly opened the door and poked her head in. "Excuse me," she said, "One of the servants said-" she spotted Regal, "There you are, I was wondering." She glanced between them, "I... hope I'm not interrupting anything I shouldn't?"

"No. Please come in Raine, just be sure to close the door." Regal said.

Raine smiled at him, and stepped inside, closing the door carefully behind her before making her way over to stand beside Regal. "What were you talking about?" she asked.

"Zelos' fight currently." Regal said.

Zelos sighed. "It's not going too well," he admitted, "We've really only got one clue to go on, and it's a riddle that no one can make sense of."

"A riddle?" Raine asked curiously, "What does it say?"

Zelos hesitated for a moment, then nodded slightly to himself. "It says, 'Where the light stands, the false goddess sings, and old angels weep'," he told them, "That's where they are."

"That is quite the riddle..." Regal said, a perplexed look on his face.

"Indeed it is..." Raine said musingly, "I don't know what it means, but... it feels like something just out of reach. I'll think about it, and see if I can come up with something."

Zelos smiled tiredly at her, "Thanks... I'm glad to have the help. The rest of us are completely clueless... maybe you'll have more luck." He glanced at the clock on the wall, "Oh, geez, it's almost time for the wedding."

"Then we had all best hurry and get ready, Raine... I have a gift for you." Regal said.

"A-A gift?" Raine asked, "What do you mean?"

Regal smiled and pulled out a box from his pants. "To match your dress." He said.

Raine delicately took the box and opened it, gasping as she saw what was inside. "Oh, Regal..." she murmured, "They're beautiful..." On the velvet lining sat a sparkling necklace and matching earrings. "Thank you so much!"

"You don't have any... so I thought..." Regal stammered, blushing lightly.

Raine smiled at him and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "They're wonderful, my love." she said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Regal said, still blushing. Trying to throw off the embarrassing conversation he said to both Zelos and Raine, "Now I think we should all finish getting ready."

Raine nodded, "Yes, of course, there's not much time. I'll meet up with you in the front hall once I'm ready."

"I'll get one of the maids to help you." Regal offered, knowing they'd be late otherwise.

Raine blinked once pondering his pruposal then nodded. "Yes, that would make things go faster, thank you. The dress is... rather more complicated than I'm used to."

Regal smiled kindly at her. "Alright, let's all get going."

-

Raine stayed quiet as they approached the cathedral, not wanting to draw more attention to herself than necessary. She was still awed by the magnitude of being allowed inside the building, feeling almost like a child as she gazed about her in wonder.

"Enjoying yourself?" Regal asked with a smile.

Raine nodded silently, beaming up at him and squeezing his hand gently. "It's amazing..." she murmured, "I'm... the first half-elf allowed inside this place in so many years ...inside the building dedicated to our greatest hero..."

"...Hero?" Regal echoed, a curios note in his voice.

Raine nodded, "Yes... you humans worship her as a goddess, but among the half-elves, it is said that she was the first of our kind, and that through her sacrifice, she stopped a great war which was fought thousands of years ago. Because of that, this place is as important to us as it is to humans... perhaps more so, since we have so few heroes of our own kind."

"That is... amazing!" Regal nearly shouted but stopped himself. "How have we humans confused that?" he pondered scratching his chin. "To think that years of history would be so distorted as such..."

Raine shrugged. "Perhaps it is because half-elves are longer lived?" she suggested, "We have had fewer generations in which to distort the story. All legends grow distorted with continued retelling, after all. Or perhaps... humans did not wish to remember being saved by a 'half-person'."

Regal thought about it. "She seems like a false goddess then... It makes me wonder about the other things humans believe."

Raine shrugged again, and continued studying the statues. "No matter what else is true, this is a beautiful place," she murmured.

"Yes... but I hear much of the architecture has been changed... the only original part is where the angels weep." Regal commented.

"That explains why it's so different," Raine replied, "if it's the oldest part... I wonder why they kept it?"

"Maybe the first pope thought it was to beautiful to destroy?" Regal said.

"Perhaps," Raine agreed, "I suppose there's no way to know now. I'm certainly glad they kept that portion, although it's a shame that the rest was destroyed, especially if it was all of that quality. Imagine all the things that might have been learned from studying it..."

"Indeed." Regal said.

Raine frowned for a moment. "Wait, I just thought of something... The... oldest angels... were the ones weeping?" she said in an odd voice, "In the temple of the false goddess?"

"I guess you can put it like that." Regal said.

"Regal, don't you see?!" Raine cried, "That's the riddle! Remember, what Zelos said? 'Where the light stands, the false goddess sings, and old angels weep'!" Her eyes lit with excitement and wonder.

Regal's eyes lit up in wonder on how they could have missed something this obvious. "That's right! We have to warn Lord Aurion immediately!"

"And you may now kiss the bride." The priest finished his sermon.

"Good, it's done with, we should be able to leave without making too much of a scene," Raine murmured, "But there are so many people here... it will be hard to get out..."

"Indeed, let us make haste," Regal said, standing up with Raine, "but luckily no one wishes to be seen with us, so surely they will allow us passage easily." and quickly they made their way over to Kratos.

"Duke Bryant?" Kratos asked, turning his head to them as he saw them approach. "What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"Her ladyship Raine has figured out the riddle to the rebel's location!" Regal exclaimed, then quieted down when he found he drew to much attention. "May we speak to you somewhere else?"

"Oh course..." Kratos whispered back and lead them a little ways away. "Now what is this about Lady Sage finding the rebels?" Kratos asked quickly, turning to Raine, "Where are they?"

"Ah, well," she answered, "The riddle would seem to indicate that they are here, my lord. The oldest part of this building has a carving of angels weeping, and... to many, Martel is a false goddess, if you'll forgive my saying so..."

Kratos looked at her in astonishment. "Of course," he murmured, "right in front of my nose all along. He's right, I am slow." He glanced around, eyes widening, "And... we've brought the entire noble population of the city right into their hideout. We'll have to evacuate immediately." He looked back at Raine, "Thank you, my lady, you've done us all a great service."

There were many shouts of terror and they all ran back over to see several nobles screaming and fleeing in every direction as the priest's head left his shoulders.

Kratos swore under his breath, then shouted at the top of his lungs, "Everyone! Move out of the building and do not panic! We have to get out of here!" He began attempting to shepherd the crowd toward the exit.

Lloyd helped Colette and the wedding party escape, then returned to help his father try to usher everyone out, but they were dropping like flies.

"Die scum!" A man with vivid red hair shouted as he led the attackers. He swung his ax around and took another down. He laughed as he mercilessly slaughtered all in his path.

Raine bit her lip worriedly as she looked around, gripping Regal's hand, "We have to get out of here, too... I... wish there was more I could do, but I'm not any good in a fight..."

"Raine... I don't wish to place you in danger, but we need your help to open the door..." Regal said, holding her close and moving them to the weeping angels room, "and you have to save your brother... right?"

Raine nodded tremulously. "Yes... yes, of course," she replied, "I'll do whatever I can to help. For Genis' sake, and for everyone else's."

"Thank you, now let us get to that room!" Regal exclaimed.

-

Magnius walked over the sea of corpses he was creating in his wake, intending to take the Aurion child's head. However he was stopped suddenly when he saw the angel from weeks ago still within the cathedral. "My, interesting thing that..." He muttered in elvish an began to make his way over to him.

Zelos struggled frantically to help guide and usher the crowds toward the door. Focused on his task, he completely failed to notice Magnius' approach.

Magnius reached out and grabbed Zelos by the scruff of the neck, pulling him close. "Hello boy," he whispered into his ear.

"Aaaugh!" Zelos cried in shock, "What the hell?!" He struggled frantically in Magnius' grip, "Let go of me!"

"Not very impressive for an angel... you sound like a woman." Magnius laughed, spinning him so he had him in a choke hold. "Let's go angel."

Zelos' struggles grew weaker as he tried to keep from choking, although he couldn't bring himself to submit completely to the situation. A million questions rang through his mind, but he decided to spare his throat the effort and just focus on keeping breathing.

Magnius dragged him along, holding his hand out in front of him and using some strange magic to open a gate and forcing Zelos into the room of light.

"Lord Wilder!" One of the soldiers shouted.

"Damn it... looks like we're out of time." Magnius growled, quickly closing the gate behind him.

Zelos' eyes watered from the sudden brightness, and he squinted, trying to make out his surroundings. "Where are we?" he managed tightly, "What's going on?!"

"Don't worry angel... you'll live... we know of your people's suffering." Magnius said, somewhat compassionately, but he did not release his grip.

This made little sense to Zelos, but he wasn't about to object to being allowed to live. "Um, okay," he forced the words out through his constricted trachea, "Could you maybe... put me down, then?"

Magnius loosened his grip considerably. "Shall we speak with our lord then? He certainly wishes to speak with you, as does his son."

"Okay," Zelos agreed. He had no idea what was going on, but going along with things seemed like the idea least likely to get him half-strangled again, "Where are they?"

"This way..." Magnius said and began to walk along, not seeming to care if he followed him or not.

Zelos followed obediently, hoping that he'd chosen the right course. "What's this lord like, anyway?" he asked, to fill the silence, "I don't really know all that much about him, to tell you the truth."

"He is the gracious lord Yggdrasill... who will bring about the half-elves' freedom." Magnius answered, eyes still facing forward.

"Well, I can't help but agree with that idea," Zelos nodded, "Sounds like a real sweet guy, then, huh?"

Magnius smiled at him oddly. "He will certainly welcome your help..." he said and continued his path through what was rapidly becoming a labyrinth.

Zelos fought to keep his reactions neutral, "I'll be glad to meet him, then," was all he said.

"Good, this way then." Magnius said leading him up a staircase.

Zelos followed, trembling internally, wondering what sort of sight would await him at their destination. This entire situation had taken a rather odd turn, and he was half wondering if he'd be considered a traitor for his actions.

He lead him through the halls to a grand room that had many statues of angels. "My lord... I have brought the angel." Magnius said, bowing before the entrance to the 'throne room'.

"Excellent," a voice said, "Bring him closer, let me see."

Magnius gave Zelos a gentle push forward, still keeping his eyes to the ground.

Zelos stepped forward and knelt before the throne. "G-Greetings, my lord..." he said unable to keep a slight tremble out of his voice, he was utterly terrified.

"Such a polite child he is," Mithos purred, "Look at me, boy, let me see your face."

The man who had kidnapped Yuan all those weeks ago sat there still as frighteningly beautiful as he was when he had first saw him. He turned his head slightly to the right and gasped in horror; what he saw beside Yggdrasill's throne chilled his blood.

"Yuan!" he cried in a strangled voice, "What have you done with him?" He was outraged at the sight. Yuan looked... broken, or half-dead.

"Now this is interesting," Mithos purred, "You're the man who bought my son from that traitor, aren't you?"

"Y-Your son?" Zelos asked, bewildered and utterly confused. How could this man be Yuan's father? He didn't look a day over 24! "What?!"

"My lord." Magnius interrupted before Mithos could answer. "May I return, there are still many things to do."

Mithos nodded, "Yes, yes, of course, Magnius. Go, do what you need to." He smiled maliciously, "Have fun."

Zelos shivered a bit at that smile, but couldn't keep his eyes off of Yuan's blank face.

"Tell me child, what is your name?" Mithos asked.

"Zelos Wilder, my lord," Zelos replied nervously. Was this 'Lord Yggdrasill' angry about his buying Yuan? Would he be killed anyway? To many questions and yet he couldn't voice one.

And what the hell had the bastard done to Yuan?

"Wilder... you said?" Mithos laughed. "That is interesting indeed... then this could truly be destiny..."

"M-My lord?" Zelos asked, utterly lost, "What do you mean?"

"It does not matter... it is time..." Mithos said, raising out of his seat and turning to Yuan. "Come my son..."

Yuan silently got up out of his throne and began to follow Mithos as he started to leave.

"Wait! Where are you taking him?" Zelos asked. It stung somewhere deep inside him that Yuan hadn't even given him a glance, but he ignored that.

"To the great light's gift..." Mithos replied.

Zelos wondered what it was that made people insist on talking to him in riddles. "Can I come watch?" he asked hopefully. He didn't know what good it would do, but he didn't want to be left alone here when the action was elsewhere.

"If you wish... follow me." Mithos answered with a slightly wicked smile.

-


	21. One Beginning, Another End

Haza! This is the best chapter (I think) that we've written thus far! It is the wonderous chappy of ultamite... well just read and see!

Disclaimers/warnings: As always, otherwise look to previous chapters, it is M for a reason!

* * *

Raine followed Regal nervously into the room with the weeping angels. "This is it," she murmured, "Now... we have to find the way through..." She looked around at the room, searching for something that could be an entrance to a secret passage.

"'Where the light stands, the false goddess sings, and old angels weep'..." Regal pondered. "The last two are the location... but what about the first?"

"'Where the light stands'..." Raine murmured. Her gaze traveled to the central statue, "I wonder..." She walked up to it, wandering around and poking experimentally at various parts of it. "This looks like a light to me," she explained, "Perhaps it guards the entrance..."

"Duke Bryant! Lady Sage!" Lloyd shouted as he came into the room. "Have you two seen Zelos? A soldier said that he saw one of the attackers drag him into here!"

Raine looked at Regal, stricken. "They've captured him," she whispered, "...We have to find a way through!" She began simply pushing at the statue, hoping to somehow move it aside.

"Raine! Calm down! A panic will not save him any sooner!" Regal shouted, though he was as equally distressed about it.

Raine sighed. "I know," she said, leaning on the statue, "I just-" she couldn't continue, because suddenly there was a clicking sound, and then a rumble, and a passageway through the back wall opened up. Raine gaped in astonishment.

"I must have hit the switch," she murmured.

"Father!" Lloyd shouted. "The entrance! We've found it!"

Raine moved toward the doorway carefully, peering into the corridor. "Shall we?" she asked Regal.

"Let's await lord Aurion." Regal said, not wanting to venture into what was most likely the rebel's hideout without some sort of protection.

Raine sighed a little, but nodded understanding Regal's thoughts, though still a little anxious.

A moment later, Kratos entered the room, along with several of his soldiers. "Good work," he said, "Let's go." With that, he moved toward the passageway, not bothering to check if the others were following. A moment later Lloyd, Sheena, Raine and Regal also followed him down the stairs.

-

"Hm... I wonder if I'll get a promotion." Magnius said as he walked back to the church, twirling his ax once in a slight celebration. "Rodyle will be happy..."

Kratos moved swiftly through the corridor, sword already drawn, looking for the way to where Yggdrasill would be waiting. The others trailed behind him somewhat.

Magnius nearly ran full into Kratos, jumping back and giving a startled squawk he brought his ax staff in front of him. "Aurion!!"

Kratos bared his teeth grimly in an expression which had only a vague resemblance to a smile. "We meet again," he said darkly, holding his sword out in front of himself.

"Ah..." Magnius stepped back.

"I told you last time what would happen if I saw you again, did I not?" Kratos asked in the same tone as before, advancing on Magnius.

Magnius backed up a little further, holding up his ax-staff. "You'll not pass!" he shouted, though his voice quivered with fear.

"Wrong answer," Kratos responded, moving to attack Magnius with lightning speed. "You've seen what I can do," he hissed as he drew close, "To stand and fight here means a pointless death."

Magnius gave a terrified scream, falling backwards. "Cu-Curses!" He growled. "Why did I have to run into an angel?" he growled in elvish, cursing his bad luck.

Kratos narrowed his eyes. "Fortunately for you, at least for the moment," he told the frightened half-elf, "I have a more pressing quarrel with your master. Lead us to where he is, or I'll cut you down right here."

Magnius gave a half-smile, all previous fear suddenly disappearing. "Sure..." He got up and began to walk back into the halls. "Follow me..."

Kratos motioned to the others to come along, and followed close behind, watching Magnius carefully for signs of treachery.

-

Mithos led Zelos through the great halls of the 'castle' underneath the temple of Martel. "Do you know the history of the angels?" He asked as he walked.

Zelos shook his head. "Not really, no," he admitted, "I was told something recently about how my family must have fled a war to hide out in Meltokio, or something like that, but I don't know much about angels in general..."

"Kratos hasn't told you...? How... interesting..." Mithos chuckled. "Angels are the first born." He started.

"First born?" Zelos asked curiously, seeming almost to forget his situation, "What do you mean?"

"The first people of the planet." Mithos answered. "They were the ones who started civilization."

"Really?" Zelos responded in surprise, "Wow... what happened? I mean, how come they aren't all in charge now, or anything?"

"They were betrayed by the elves and humans. Their homes were destroyed and their people were made into slaves... like half-elves are today." Mithos answered. "Some however survived and now cry out for revenge..." He looked at Yuan.

Zelos' expression grew worried. "What's up with him, anyway?" he asked softly, gazing at Yuan with a hint of longing, "Why doesn't he talk, or... or anything?"

"Angelic genes take a while to wake up... you too have probably been suffering the consequences; lack of sleep, no need to eat, amazing powers..." Mithos said, eying him.

Zelos' eyes widened slightly after Mithos read off all his symptoms. "Uh... yeah, I guess so," he replied, "I haven't really thought about it much, but you're right, I haven't really been eating or sleeping at all, lately." He glanced at Yuan again. "Does that mean... I'll end up like he is, too?" he asked softly. It didn't look very pleasant...

"Probably... for a while, depending on your power level," Mithos answered, "but it is not permanent. It's a state angels go into in order to compensate for the tremendous amount of pain they go through."

Zelos kept gazing sadly at Yuan. "I see..." he said, "...How long... how long has he been like this, then?"

"Since I first brought him here." Mithos answered, eyes also turning to Yuan. "He is incredibly powerful however, so if he were in a more aware state he'd be unable to move due to pain."

"So... he's not hurting right now, then?" Zelos asked, a bit of relief showing in his eyes, "That's good to hear."

"No... though in the beginning he was quite uncomfortable... Tell me Zelos... did you misuse him at anytime?" Mithos asked with a slight glare.

Zelos shook his head vigorously. "I swear, anything we did was completely voluntary," he replied quickly, "I wouldn't ever hurt him."

"That's good to hear... unlike that traitor..." Mithos growled.

"Traitor?" Zelos asked carefully, "Who do you mean?"

"The traitor you call 'Lord Aurion'." Mithos glared darkly ahead. "He was once helping lead half-elves to a better life... however at one time he decided that he no longer desired to do so... and instead became a noble in Meltokio... betraying us all to that king of yours..." he spat with disgust. "He also took my innocent son and raped and defiled him out of revenge."

Zelos gaped at Mithos in shock. "Kratos... did all that?" he managed, "That's horrible!"

"You can understand my hate then..." Mithos muttered, "and then he addicted my son to the terrible things he did to him... after all he was only a child when he took him."

Zelos shuddered. "I can't imagine... what it must have been like," he said honestly. He wasn't entirely sure he could believe all this about the solemn, quiet man who had been training him... but if he got out of this mess alive, he was definitely going to have to have a long talk with Kratos.

"I imagine you know a part of it..." Mithos said, eying the younger man.

"He didn't tell me much," Zelos admitted, "but I could see he'd been badly hurt..."

"Ah... we're here..." Mithos said, effectively ending their previous conversation. They entered a large room with runes written all over the wall in circles leading to the center. "Now is the time for revenge... against humanity and all who spurn us..." He laughed. "Yuan! Awaken as the Holy Angel of Kharlan!"

Yuan's eyes snapped open, an odd light glowing through out them. "I have... awoken... let the light shine through!" He shouted, walking towards the room's center.

Zelos bit his lip, torn. The need to protect himself, and Yuan, and the city... all these warred within him, and in this crucial moment, he froze, paralyzed by indecision.

Kratos followed Magnius into the room just in time to hear Yuan's shout. "No!" he cried in shock, "Mithos! What have you done?!"

Zelos watched with wide eyes as the group entered the other side of the room, wondering if he could make a break for it and reach them without getting himself killed.

Mithos glared at the man. "Only my companions may call me that..."

Magnius hit Kratos in the gut then ran away from him. "My lord... I'll busy myself..." he said, bowing to his lord, then running off.

"Indeed... we'll talk about this later..." Mithos growled, turning his attention back to Kratos.

A light radiated from Yuan's back, and with a sudden burst, two beautiful violet butterfly like wings flapped quietly lifting him off the floor and into the air. The runes all began to glow and turn around him, an odd energy gathering in the half-elf turned angel.

Kratos' eyes grew wide. "No..." he murmured, then shouted, "Stop this, now!"

Zelos watched in wonder as Yuan's wings appeared behind him, until he heard Kratos' cry. "What's going on?" he asked to whoever would answer.

"The end." Mithos laughed.

"I who ask the heavens of light that you grace me with your power... though I be not worthy I beg that you search my heart and find that I have remained loyal stead fast..." Yuan began to chant.

Mithos looked at Kratos. "Welcome to the end of humanity..."

Kratos could only look on in growing horror as the power grew to fill Yuan's body. He didn't need to glance back to know that the others were behind him, he could hear their gasps of shock... and with so many innocent targets, he couldn't risk attacking Mithos.

"No..." Zelos whispered in dismay, "please, no..."

"Let this be the day of your judgment. Let your thoughts become mine... rising through the ashes..." Yuan began to wrap up. "Angels wrath be brought!!" He shouted. "Indignation!!!"

Kratos flinched as he felt the mana discharge spread out to cover the city. "Everyone, stay in this room!" he called out, then continued more softly, "There's nothing we can do now..."

Mithos crackled evilly as the mana shot upwards, hitting the runes and sending them outwards.

-

Colette looked around nervously at the rest of the nobles who had escaped the temple. "Has anyone seen Lloyd?" she asked frantically, searching everywhere for some sign that her new husband had survived the attack, "Please, he has to be here..."

"Look!" someone cried out, pointing to the cathedral, "What's that?"

A spark of light sprang up from the roof of the cathedral and hovered there for a moment, shining down a huge circle of glowing runes which surrounded the entire city.

"Is it a sign from the Goddess?" someone gasped in awe, "It's so beautiful!"

Then, everything turned to havoc, as huge lightning bolts rained down from the sky, obliterating everything that stood within the circle of runes.

People and buildings alike were charred and torn to pieces in moments, as the city filled with horrible screams and rending noises. The carnage seemed to go on and on, until at last, there was silence.

Unfortunately, no one was left to hear it.

-

Zelos trembled in horror at the sounds which came from the city all around them, and still more so at the utter silence that followed. He struggled to say something, anything, that would break that silence, but his words failed him, and in the end, it was Kratos who succeeded.

"You bastard," the older angel hissed, seething with the knowledge of the lives he hadn't been able to protect.

"Those who commit sins shall be judged." Yuan said, floating down. "Your time of penance is now."

Kratos' eyes widened. "...Yuan?" he asked, "What?..."

"Traitor..." Yuan said pointing at him. "You have betrayed us to live in luxury... turned your eyes from those who suffer... and now judgment has come."

Sorrow and regret filled Kratos' gaze as he realized what Yuan meant. "Spare Lloyd," he managed, "Let my son live... and I won't resist."

"Father! No!" Lloyd screamed.

"Lloyd... all of you... go, now," Kratos commanded quietly, without turning, "Please. This... is no more than the fate I deserve."

"I won't believe it! You loved him! You gave him everything! How dare he accuse you of such things!" Lloyd shouted.

"I took him away from the only home he'd ever known and forced him into the life he had with us," Kratos whispered, "You were too young to remember... before I grew to love him, in my rage I committed such crimes as cannot be redeemed."

"Yuan," Zelos began to plead, "Yuan, stop this! Please... come back to yourself ...the Yuan I know wouldn't do this!"

Yuan glanced at Zelos. "The other angel..." He said.

"Yuan, extract your revenge!" Mithos shouted. "The other will come later!"

"Yuan, please!" Zelos continued, "This is wrong! I know he's hurt you, but... this isn't the answer, all right?"

"Shut up!" Mithos shouted, hitting Zelos with a spell that he formed quickly.

"Zelos!" Sheena shouted.

"Augh!" Zelos cried out in pain, falling to the ground as his knees gave out. "Dammit," he hissed under his breath, struggling to rise and not quite succeeding.

"Zelos, stop!" Kratos cried, eyes filled with worry. "I've accepted my fate... please, don't risk your own life..."

Yuan looked at Zelos' form. "...Ze..."

Mithos growled, "Fool!" and he smashed him with another attack.

Zelos cried out in pain and crumpled to the ground. "Yuan..." he murmured, just before losing consciousness.

"Zelos!" cried Kratos and Sheena in unison.

Yuan's eyes grew soft. "Zel...os..." He mumbled. "Zelo...s" He tried again, eyes filling with tears. "Zelos... Zelos... ZELOS!" He screamed.

Kratos looked on worriedly, before his gaze shifted to Mithos. "Lloyd," he called over his shoulder, "Get them and yourself out of here. You're targets, as long as you're in this room. Go, now!"

Lloyd hesitated a moment, glancing between his father, Mithos, Yuan and Zelos before nodding reluctantly. "Let's go!" He shouted, and after another hesitation everyone began to follow him.

"Yuan!" Mithos shouted at the screaming angel, "Get control!"

Kratos looked between them. "Yuan," he said, "if you can understand me... get Zelos away from here." He glared at Mithos, pulling out his wings, "I'll guard your backs."

Yuan weakly nodded, moving over to Zelos and tentatively picking him up. "Zelos..." and Zelos' limp form stirred a little as Yuan lifted him, but he didn't awaken.

"Now, go!" Kratos said, "Find Lloyd and the others ...I'll follow when I can." He moved toward Mithos, sword at the ready.

Yuan looked sadly at Kratos before he nodded and flew off with Zelos in his arms.


	22. Days after

Did I forget to update last week? Oh well, here's another installment of lie's predictions. (if I did forget please tell me and I'll post the other chapter I have.)

Warnings/disclaimers: As always

* * *

Outside, the rest of the group was busy gaping at the utter destruction which was all that remained of the once-grand city and several of the soldiers broke down into tears, or just gaped in open horror.

"H-How horrible..." Raine managed, leaning against Regal for support.

"It's all... gone..." Sheena said dazedly.

"This is... horrid..." Regal whispered. "We should... look for survivors..."

"COLETTE!!" Lloyd screamed in horror, taking off towards where his house would have been.

"Oh, gods... she was out here, wasn't she..." Sheena murmured, then dashed off after Lloyd.

"Genis..." Raine murmured, "no..." She looked around, "There... there must be some survivors somewhere. We... We just have to find them! Let's follow the others, search for places they might have been..." Her eyes blazed with a frantic hope.

Regal held her shoulders, trying to hold her steady and be gentle at the same time. "We will Raine, but please calm yourself! We must do this carefully."

Raine took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know," she said, in a voice that hardly trembled at all, "...I'm all right. Let's go."

Regal turned to the remaining guards. "I want two of you to come with me... the rest of you stay here and keep guard... help Lord Aurion when he emerges."

The guards who still had level heads nodded, "Yes, sir." Two stepped forward to follow.

Raine began moving toward the nearest pile of rubble which had once been a house.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They heard in the distance. Regal looked at Raine and they both moved to where the echo originated from.

"That's Lloyd's voice," Raine murmured, "Then Colette..."

"It would seem..." Regal said, stopping in mid sentence when he saw the scene.

"Oh, no..." Raine cried as she caught up, "The poor dear..."

"Colette! COLETTE!!" Lloyd screamed again and again, holding the body of his loved one and openly weeping over its blackened form, Sheena standing off to one side, weeping quietly.

"Lloyd..." Raine said softly, uncertain what to do here.

"Why?! Why her?! Why did she have to die?!" he wailed further. "All she's ever done is be a good person!" He wept into her burned body.

"Life is never fair," Raine murmured, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder, trying to be reassuring. "Those who are kind and gentle take the brunt of others' hatred."

Sheena shook her head. "That isn't right!" she cried, "Why doesn't someone do something about it?"

"They're all afraid," Raine murmured, "All our lives... people live in fear of others."

Regal sighed. "Such devastation..." He walked over to where Colette lay. "Be at peace child..." he whispered, closing her eyes. "We need to continue looking for survivors." He got up again and began looking through the other bodies.

Raine swallowed hard, and nodded. "Yes..." she whispered, moving to help him. "There's... nothing more we can do here."

Sheena cast one more glance at Lloyd and Colette, then nodded. "I'll help," she told them, also following Regal.

Suddenly one of the soldiers that was guarding came running up. "Duke Bryant! The one who did this has come to the surface!"

"He's here?" Raine asked with trepidation, "What about Lord Kratos, and Yuan? ...Are they...?"

"Raine, stay here with Sheena, I'll go look." Regal said but stopped when they all heard a very familiar person's scream echo through the air.

Raine bit her lip nervously. "...I'm coming with you," she said firmly, "I have to see... what happens now."

Sheena nodded. "So do I," she agreed, "We're all in this now, one way or another."

"Right then." He said, walking quickly to the sound of the shouts.

Lloyd's eyes suddenly got cold. "Yuan..." He growled, and after carefully putting Colette's body down he ran back to the entrance of the rebel's hideout.

Raine and Sheena hurried along beside Regal, quickly approaching the scene. "What's going on here?" Raine asked as they drew near.

"YOU BASTARD!!!" Lloyd shouted, punching Yuan into a wall. "MY FATHER GAVE YOU EVERYTHING AND YOU JUST THREW IT BACK IN OUR FACES!!"

Yuan whimpered in pain, bringing his hands up in front of himself. "St-Stop!" He cried out.

"No!" Raine cried out, dashing forward to grab Lloyd's arm, "Stop this, please!"

"Why?!" Lloyd shouted at her, throwing her off him. "Why should I let the miserable bastard live?!"

"He saved me, I won't let you hurt him!" Raine shouted back, "Do you even know what your father did to him?!"

"I don't care!" He shouted back. "That doesn't give him the right to kill everyone!!"

"Stop..." Yuan said quietly. "Raine... it's okay... if... if I did this... all of this... then he deserves my blood..."

"No, it's not okay!" Raine railed at Yuan, "Look around you! Do you honestly believe that more suffering will solve anything?! This, all of this, was caused by a quest for vengeance! **Where does it end**?!"

Regal decided to step in. "Regardless of your hate, Lord Aurion, the fact remains that Yuan can not be executed without a proper trial."

"Who would give **him** a trail?! He's a **half person**!" Lloyd shouted back.

Some of the guards shouted their consensuses, but stopped at Regal's fierce glare.

Sheena walked over and punched him. "**You** disgust me." She growled. "Placing your blame on someone who won't defend themselves, or can't!"

"None of this would have happened, if humans didn't believe as you do," Raine told Lloyd with quiet fury, "If the half-elves who have been perpetrating these attacks - long before they captured Yuan, I might add - had been treated with some measure of kindness, they would not have turned to such extreme measures. The blame does not lie solely with humans... but your part in this cannot be denied."

Lloyd stood up, turning away from them, only giving a passing glare to Yuan. "I will never forgive you Yuan... not ever." he seethed, walking back to where Colette lay.

Taking a deep breath, Raine went to Yuan's side. "Will you be all right?" she asked him, "I'll heal you, if you need it..."

"...What... what happened?" Yuan asked, eyes completely blank. "I... I don't remember anything..."

"You were to one who destroyed this city!" One of the soldiers yelled.

"It looked like that other fellow, Mithos I think it was, was controlling you somehow," Raine added, with a mild glare at the soldier.

Yuan looked at his hands. "Mithos...?"

"I think that was his name, I could have remembered wrong," Raine admitted, "What's... the last thing you remember, before being here?"

"A... throne room of some sort..." Yuan said.

Raine frowned, but nodded, "And what's the first thing you remember after waking up?"

"Zelos..." Yuan said, eying where he lay.

"I see..." Raine replied, "...Your injuries don't look too debilitating, I think I'll wait on healing them, since my mana is so limited. I'm going to have a look at Zelos, now." She knelt beside the unconscious redhead, examining him as well as she could.

"What about Lord Aurion?" Yuan asked.

"He hasn't come out..." Raine said quietly, still focused on Zelos' injuries. "Looks like he was hit pretty hard... I'll do what I can," she said, referring to Zelos and preparing a bit of healing mana.

"Please do..." Yuan said, standing up.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" One of the soldiers yelled, holding his weapon in front of himself.

Yuan gave him a cold look, then just blasted him with a half-spell. "I'm going back for him... please take care of Lord Wilder."

Several of the other guards went to move in for attack, but were stopped with a growl from Regal.

"Yuan!" Raine snapped worriedly, "Don't be a fool! Just because your injuries aren't terrible doesn't mean you're in any shape to help him!"

"I'm an... angel, aren't I?" He said, giving a glance to his wings. "I'll... be fine..."

Raine bit her lip. "Granted," she said, "I don't know much about angelic physiology, but..." She sighed, "I can't stop you, I suppose. Just... be careful, all right?"

Yuan nodded, and flew off back into the darkness.

-

Kratos glared at Mithos from where he'd been knocked to the floor once again. It had been a long time since he'd fought in midair, and he knew his skills were rusty. Getting to his feet and brushing away a trickle of blood from a small cut on his forehead, he rose into the air once more, wincing slightly as he realized he'd strained a wing.

"Shouldn't you give up?" Mithos laughed, completely undamaged. "It's like watching an old geezer take on a tank with a walking cane!"

"Nevertheless," Kratos replied, his even tone revealing not a hint of the pain he felt from numerous injuries, "I will not stand aside. If I die here because of that, then that will be my fate." After all, every moment he kept living was a little more time that his son had to escape. He only hoped that Lloyd had the sense to flee as far and fast as he could...

"Foolishness..." Mithos glared. He readied another attack when a lightning bolt shot at him, just narrowly avoiding him.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"Stop!" Yuan shouted in Elvish. "I beg you, halt!"

"Yuan?!" Kratos cried, "What are you doing here?" He was supposed to have fled!

Yuan looked at Kratos. "You're injured..." He said quietly, then turned back to Mithos. "Please stop, or I will be forced to attack you."

"Yuan! It's me!" Mithos said in bewilderment.

"I'm sorry..." Yuan said, casting his eyes down, "but you hurt Zelos... I... I won't let you do so again."

"But Yuan!" Mithos tried again.

"Please leave..." Yuan said, preparing another attack.

Mithos gave him an even look. "Fine then..." He said. "Then I will meet with you later." He said in elvish and teleported out.

"Yuan..." Kratos murmured, slowly sinking back down to the ground, "Is Lloyd all right? Why did you come back?"

"To save you..." Yuan answered, flying over to him and examining his injuries.

"...Why?" Kratos asked quietly, his gaze pained and bewildered, "After all I've done..."

"Because I loved you," Yuan answered, still not meeting his eyes, "and you have a son who still needs taking care of."

A protest still lingered in Kratos' eyes, but he merely bowed his head. "Thank you," he murmured, "The others are safe?"

"Zelos is injured and your son needs you... he found his dead wife." Yuan answered. "I may have slightly injured one soldier as well..." He added sheepishly.

Kratos took a deep breath. "I see," he responded, "Let's go, then."

Yuan nodded. "Can you fly?"

"It's not a matter of 'can'," Kratos replied firmly, spreading his wings wide and ignoring the pain in the strained one. There would be time to rest later.

-

Zelos moaned groggily as he rose toward consciousness. "Ow..." he croaked, eyes still closed for the moment.

"You should lay still Lord Zelos." Regal's voice softly told him.

"Sounds good to me," Zelos replied in the same tone, slowly opening his eyes and blinking to try and focus them, "Where are we?"

"In what's left of your manor actually." Regal told him.

"Oh..." Zelos replied slowly, turning his head just a little to gaze at the room. After a moment spent assessing the damage, he added, "You know, when I said I wanted to redecorate, this was **not** what I had in mind."

"Really?" Regal said. "I kind of like the 'airy' feeling to it, it's very Altamirian."

"Yeah, well, it rains a little more in Meltokio than it does where you come from," Zelos retorted dryly, "so the roof is kind of a necessary touch." He tried to remember how he'd gotten here, and came up with a massive gap. "What happened after I passed out, anyway?" he asked.

"Yuan brought you out... then went back into save Lord Aurion." Regal answered, sighing and glancing away.

"Then he woke up?" Zelos asked quickly, "Are they all right?"

"We're... not certain." Regal answered delicately. "They haven't returned..."

Zelos bit his lip. "Dammit," he swore, "So close, and then he has to go back and be a hero..." He glanced longingly at the door, as if expecting Yuan to appear there. "He'd better be all right..." Zelos finished worriedly.

"You had best rest my Lord." Regal said. "You were injured."

Zelos sighed. "Yeah... I know," he grumbled. To take his mind off of Yuan, he asked instead, "so what happened, anyway? I bet everything's in an uproar now, huh?"

"...Nothing is in an uproar Zelos..." Regal sighed, trying to think of the best way to deliver the horrid news, but stopped when he realized there was no way around the truth. "the city... was destroyed. Anything of the surface... died."

Zelos' face went slack in shock. "Y-You're joking..." he said, voice shaking, "That's not funny." His eyes pleaded with Regal, begging for what he'd heard to be false.

"I'm sorry..." Regal looked away guiltily.

Zelos looked down at his hands, vaguely surprised to find that they were shaking. "... Everything?" he whispered, unable to fully wrap his mind around the magnitude of the loss.

"Everything..." Regal echoed, and though the loss was not nearly as grand to him... this was still a painful thing to accept.

Zelos curled his knees to his chest suddenly, ignoring his body's pained protests as he simply sat and trembled. Tears slowly filled his eyes as he thought of all the things he'd ever come to know and count on in his life, good and bad, and realized that each one of them was now gone forever. He choked back a desperate sob.

Regal awkwardly placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Zelos just shook his head wordlessly, as a single tear ran down his cheek. That was the last straw, and suddenly he was weeping inconsolably, body racked by agonized sobs.

Regal couldn't do much more than what he was already, otherwise he gave his shoulder a squeeze and let him cry.

After a time, Zelos' tears slowed, more from lack of fluids than from any easing of the pain in his heart. "S-Sorry," he managed, sniffling, "I just..." He shook his head mutely, the pain squeezing his heart again and making speech impossible.

"It's alright to grieve Zelos." Regal said kindly.

Zelos looked at him, face blotchy and tear-stained, the painful, jagged loss clear in his eyes. "I didn't like most of it all that much," he murmured brokenly, "but... it was all I had, and now... now..."

Regal sighed in grievance for Zelos, then turned back to him with a kind smile. "You are welcome to stay at my home until you can relocate yourself."

Zelos took a deep, shuddering breath, and let it out slowly. "Thanks," he managed, "...Who's left, then? Is it... just us?"

"Sheena, Lloyd, Raine, and a couple of soldiers... otherwise we wait for Yuan," Regal said, "and hopefully Lord Aurion."

Zelos nodded in mild relief, then froze when he realized there was a name missing. "Oh, Goddess..." he breathed, "...Colette...?"

Regal looked down. "Lloyd, Sheena and two Soldiers are burying her right now..."

Zelos looked down as well. "Poor Lloyd..." he murmured, heart aching still more in sympathy with his young friend.

"I too have sympathy... but he has not... done well within the last little while." Regal sighed, unable to explain the situation entirely.

"Well, of course," Zelos murmured, "I mean, they were so in love... he's gotta be completely torn up over this, I'm sure..."

Regal didn't answer him. "I think you should lay down Lord Wilder."

Zelos sighed and did as he was told. "I don't really think I'm going to be able to get back to sleep," he muttered in reply, "but I guess I'll try."

"That would be best." Regal said, moving to the door. "If we hear from Yuan we'll wake you."

Zelos just nodded, swallowing a comment on how waking was contingent upon actually sleeping. "I'll see you later then." he said instead.


	23. But I still love you

Okay! Onto another chapter! This one has a lemon in it however, and you'll find it in my lj. I'll give the link to those who review me asking for it in specific.

Warnings and disclaimer are the same as usual.

* * *

Kratos was struggling to stay in the air as they approached the remains of his mansion, hoping that Lloyd was inside "Lloyd will likely be burying his wife in what is left of your garden." Yuan said, lowering down to the ground.

Kratos nodded, looking haggard and sorrowful as he landed, but glad for the chance to put his wings away at the very least. He strode over toward where the garden should be.

"I will... remain out here." Yuan said.

Kratos turned toward him, surprised. "You don't want to see Lloyd?" he asked.

"...No, I'm sorry." Yuan answered.

Kratos looked at him oddly, but shrugged. "As you will, then," he replied, and continued along his path toward the garden, half-dreading what he would find there.

Lloyd was bowing his head before a freshly made grave. He shuddered slightly every once in a while, suppressing a sob. "Colette... I'm sorry..." He whispered to the grave.

Kratos stepped up behind him. "I'm sorry, Lloyd," he murmured, uncertain what else he could say.

"F-Father!" Lloyd exclaimed, turning to him. "You're alive!"

Kratos nodded, "Yes, I'm fine, Lloyd." That was a bit of an overstatement, but he was more concerned with other things. "How are you and the others holding up?"

Lloyd's eyes filled with sorrow. "She... she's gone dad..."

"I know, Lloyd," Kratos murmured, stepping forward to embrace his son, "I know."

Lloyd just broke down in his father's arms. "She's dead! She's gone!" He wailed. "My Colette! My angel!"

Kratos just held him close and stroked his back, wishing he could offer words of comfort, wanting to tell him that everything would be all right... but he knew better than to make promises that wouldn't come true.

"Why?! Why, why, why, why, why, why, why!!!" Lloyd wailed again and again, agony wracking his body.

Kratos shook his head. "Because of Mithos' twisted whim," he murmured, eyes filling with hate. "...That is what has caused all this loss."

"One of his... his... his **sluts** walks beside us though!" Lloyd said, rage filling his own eyes. "Why is **that one** allowed to live?!"

Kratos drew back just slightly. "Lloyd, calm down," he said firmly, "I understand your grief, your anger, but don't make the mistake I did, and lash out at the wrong target!"

"But he..." Lloyd whispered, still shaking.

"If you killed me right now, would that make you feel better?" Yuan asked, entering the old garden. He looked halfway dead, eyes sunken with an exhaustion that was born of pain, rather than lack of sleep.

Kratos turned slightly to face Yuan. "Yuan, what?" he asked in disbelief.

"If you killed me... would that lighten your grief?" Yuan repeated.

Lloyd jumped away from his father and drew his sword. "I would kill you to ease the pain of all who died!"

"Then kill me." Yuan said plainly. Lloyd gave him a dark look, contemplating this, then charged at him.

"Lloyd, no!" Kratos cried, leaping into his son's path, with his sword drawn, knocking his son's own aside. "Stop!"

"He killed her!!" Lloyd shouted still trying to lung at Yuan, only his father preventing him from succeeding.

"It wasn't his fault!" Kratos shouted back, "He was being controlled, Mithos is the one you should hate, not him! This was not his doing!"

"He... he..." Lloyd said, then broke down into tears again, lying limply against his father.

Yuan slowly walked over to Colette's grave, kneeling down in front of it. "Please be at peace my lady..." He whispered, then began to sing in angelic, unable to do much more than give a song to ease her passing.

Kratos wrapped Lloyd in his arms again and held him close, softly joining in with Yuan's song as he did so.

Lloyd sodded inconsolably for half an hour more, till finally he just fell asleep like he had when he was a child.

"I hope... one day he forgives me." Yuan said, walking over to him.

Kratos nodded with a sorrowful frown. "As do I," he murmured, "For both of your sakes."

"I think I want to go see if Zelos is okay now." Yuan said quietly.

"I understand," Kratos agreed with a nod, "I'll come with you... it's best if all of us stick together. I assume Zelos is with the others?"

Yuan nodded. "Most likely..." He said, swaying slightly.

"Can you make it, or should we rest a little while first?" Kratos asked concernedly, "We can't have you collapsing halfway there."

"I'll make it..." Yuan answered. "I've been through worse."

Kratos gave him a regretful look, but simply nodded. "Very well, then," he said, lifting Lloyd into his arms a little unsteadily, "Let's go."

They walked in relative silence on the way to what was left of Zelos' house. Trying to break the silence and keep himself awake, Yuan laughed. "He's gotten big, hasn't he?"

"Indeed he has," Kratos replied, "It seems I hadn't noticed quite **how** big he'd gotten until a few minutes ago." He shifted Lloyd's weight in his arms, trying to ease the burden slightly as he could feel his strength fading.

"You're injured, you should let me carry him." Yuan said, noticing Kratos' strain.

Kratos shook his head. "He's my son," he replied firmly, "Besides, you're not much better off than I am right now. I'll make it there."

Yuan's sighed exasperatedly. "Honestly... you are **far** to stubborn!"

Kratos smirked faintly, but didn't disagree with the assessment. "We're nearly there, anyway," he replied instead.

Yuan pouted at him. "What will I do with you..."

Kratos shrugged ever-so-slightly - he couldn't really manage more than that, with Lloyd such a burden on his arms - and kept walking, with just a slight smirk hovering about his mouth.

Yuan sighed. "You are so foolish..."

"And stubborn," Kratos agreed evenly, nodding, "Haven't we been over this before?"

Yuan stuck his tongue out at him, having no better reply for him.

Kratos just raised an eyebrow at the childish reaction.

"We're here..." Yuan said, looking at what was left of the building. "Zelos is going to have one hell of a time repairing his home..." He snorted.

Kratos surveyed the damage. "Indeed he will," he replied, "Let's go in and see what's going on." He strode toward what remained of the entrance.

-

Zelos grumbled under his breath as he shifted positions slightly in his bed, trying to get comfortable. He'd been trying to sleep for a while now, but he just couldn't seem to manage it, even bored out of his skull as he was. He gave a heavy sigh and just stared up at the ceiling.

"Zelos!" A familiar voice shouted and was easily heard due to the many holes in the house.

Zelos sat bolt upright in his bed. "Yuan?!" he cried, swinging his legs over to the side and struggling to his feet, ignoring his body's protests, "Yuan!" He staggered over to the door as quickly as he could making his way out the door and down the hall. Wincing every few steps, he stood at the top of the stairs for a moment before carefully making his way down them. "Yuan?" he called out, "Is that really you?"

"Zelos!" Yuan said, running over and embracing him. "How are you? Wait, stupid question. How bad are your injuries?"

"I'm... okay, mostly," Zelos replied, "I'm healing, anyway. How about you? I heard you went back in to get Kratos after you brought me out..."

"I did... but we're both okay." Yuan looked him over. "You should be in bed!" He scolded.

Zelos pouted. "I've been in bed **all day**," he replied, "It's **boring**, because I can't **sleep**!"

"Really? Why?" Yuan asked, tilting his head.

"Oh, right... I guess you wouldn't know..." Zelos replied, "I'm an angel, too, it turns out." He watched Yuan carefully for his reaction.

"...An angel?" Yuan said with wide eyes. "I... I guess I'm one too... but... what is an angel exactly?"

Zelos sighed. "I'm not really clear on the details, he replied, "I guess it looks like we're a different race... or something like that. Descendants of the first civilized beings on the planet."

"...Wow..." Yuan said, trying absorb the knowledge. "That's... amazing..."

"Yeah," Zelos nodded, "I really don't know what to make of it all. Maybe Kratos knows more, but..." He hugged Yuan tightly. "I'm just so glad you're back..." he whispered.

"Thanks..." Yuan said, hugging him back. "I'm so glad to be back..."

"I thought I might have lost you for good, when I saw you like that," Zelos continued, "and even before that... I was scared I'd never see you again."

"Thank you." Yuan said, laying his head on his shoulder.

Zelos stroked his hair lightly, taking a deep breath. "I was afraid, before... but then when you were gone, I..." he paused, "but I wanted you to know, in case anything happens... I love you."

Yuan froze for a moment, then tentatively looked up at him. "R-Really?

Zelos nodded, "Really. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner..."

"It's... it's fine..." Yuan said, eyes shining.

Zelos just smiled warmly at him. "I'm glad..." he murmured.

Yuan smiled at him, but something caught his eyes in the background which caused him to startle. "...Kratos..."

Kratos' expression was utterly blank. "Lloyd is resting," was all he said.

"...That's good to hear..." Yuan said, parting slightly from Zelos. "You should go see Raine... she'll heal you..." He looked back at Zelos. "And you need to be in bed... we'll be needing to leave tomorrow."

Zelos bit his lip a bit, but nodded, casting an apologetic look at Kratos. "All right," he agreed, and began making his way up the stairs after one more loving glance at Yuan.

Kratos walked past them going down the hall, "I'll go seek out Miss Sage, then."

Yuan nodded, turning back to Zelos. "Come on Zelos, I'll help you back upstairs."

Zelos smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks," he said, "It's still kinda tough to make it all that way."

Yuan smiled, then picked the taller man up and carried him all the way up. "You're lighter than I thought."

Zelos smiled and cuddled into Yuan's chest. "Dunno why," he replied, "All the training I've been doing lately, I ought to have put on a bit of muscle. I guess you're just strong."

Yuan snorted, eyes twinkling with mischief. "Muscle... you?"

Zelos pouted. "I'll have you know, Kratos and his son put me through the wringer in sword training," he replied petulantly, "They had to get me ready to fight in about a month's time, and I'd never even held a sword before."

"Should I be impressed?" Yuan said smiling, opening the door and laying him down. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

Zelos sighed a little. "I guess it doesn't make much difference," he admitted, "It's not like I actually did any of the fighting I was training for, after all." He shook his head, "But if I hadn't gone and learned it, I wouldn't have found out I was an angel, and that saved my life in there, so I guess it was useful in a way."

"I guess so!" Yuan exclaimed happily, tapping his nose.

Zelos smiled at him. "Still," he said, a bit mournfully, "It's a shame. I meant to go charging in there on a white horse and rescue you, but they wouldn't let any horses in to the cathedral, can you believe it?"

Yuan laughed, "That's terrible!"

Zelos smiled warmly and reached out to take Yuan's hand. "Doesn't matter, though," he said, "I'm just glad you're really with me."

Yuan smiled. "Thank you, I'm glad to be back."

Zelos looked at him. "Do you have a room yet?" he asked carefully, "I really don't know how much of the house is left intact..."

"Ah... I don't know..." Yuan said, looking around his master's chambers. The place was devastated, but not nearly as bad as the other houses in the area.

Zelos chewed on the inside of his lip for a moment. "Well..." he said slowly, "There **is** a nice bed here. Already warm and everything."

Yuan smiled lightly, giving him a knowing look. "It has been an **awfully** long time..."

Zelos smiled, then shifted aside to make room in the bed, giving Yuan a hopeful look.

Yuan giggled, getting on his bed and scooting over to him. He pulled the blankets over them. It was an odd thing, but the bed was still completely intact. Zelos grinned and wrapped his arms around Yuan, leaning in to kiss him gently.


	24. This end, not another

Yes it's been a while. Me and Sylvia haven't talked much, and though we still have a lot of chapters complete...I just haven't felt up to this. I've also been busy with job stuff.

Anyways, enough rambling, on to the story, (warnings and disclaimers are the same as usual.)

* * *

Zelos wrinkled his nose in displeasure at the sun shining directly in his eyes, and rolled over to try to get back to sleep. Unfortunately, his newly-angelic physiology wasn't having any of it; now that he was awake, he could feel his mind growing more alert by the second, and so he sat up with a sigh.

Yuan moaned slightly beside him, trying to hide in his face under Zelos.

Zelos grinned at the adorable sight and couldn't resist leaning down to plant a kiss on his lover's hair. "Morning, love," he whispered.

"No... dun wanna wake up..." Yuan slurred.

"If you can get back to sleep, I'll let you, then." Zelos replied quietly, sitting up and watching him for a moment.

Yuan growled in frustration. "Noooooo..."

Zelos smirked. "Sorry, love," he told Yuan with just a hint of smugness, "I think it was inevitable from the moment the sun hit your face. Might as well accept it; we're awake now."

"Nooo..." Yuan whined, looking up with him puppy eyes. "So cruel..." He said in elvish.

Zelos shrugged helplessly. "What do you want me to do, knock you out?" he asked, "I'm sorry if I helped wake you, but I can't fix it now."

Yuan pouted. "Fine..."

Zelos embraced him and stroked his hair. "Sorry, love," he said, "I know, mornings suck." A thought struck him, "What was that you said, a minute ago? You said 'nooo', and then something I didn't catch..."

"Ah... It was elvish..." Yuan admitted.

"Oh?" Zelos replied, cocking his head to the side, "That's cool. What'd you say?" He smirked, "Or am I not allowed to know?"

"...I said... so cruel." Yuan told him. "Or... roughly translated it says that... elvish grammar and words are very different from human tongue."

Zelos pouted momentarily at the translation, but was really more intrigued than anything. "That's really interesting," he replied, "...I, uh... could you teach me? I mean, if you want..."

Yuan tilted his head. "You'd like to know?"

Zelos nodded, "Sure, it sounds cool."

Yuan glared at him. "It's not just 'cool'."

Zelos brought his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Okay, I'm sorry," he replied, "...I'd like to learn it, though, I really would. I guess it would... help me feel closer to you, or... something?" He shrugged, "I'm not very good at this..."

Yuan snickered. "So cute..." He laughed in elvish.

"There's a good reason," Zelos remarked, "I want to learn so I can understand what you're saying about me." There was a slight pout in his tone.

"Oh...?" Yuan smirked with a bit of mischief.

Zelos looked at him with wide, pleading eyes. "Pleeease?" he begged.

"Well..." Yuan's smirk grew wider. "Alright..."

Zelos grinned and held him tighter. "Thank you!" he cried.

"We should probably get up and get moving." Yuan said, getting his clothing and getting dressed.

"Yeah, I guess so," Zelos agreed, dressing himself and rising unsteadily, "Let's go find out what the plans are, hm?"

-

Kratos had called a meeting in the morning as soon as everyone had awoken. "We'll be setting out to Altamira right away."

"Sir! What about searching for survivors?!" One of the soldiers exclaimed.

"I have family!" Another shouted in slight outrage.

"There are no survivors." Kratos said calmly but sternly. "I know the magic that was launched, no one outside of the safe boundaries would have lived."

Several of the soldiers and Lloyd glared at Yuan, all blaming him for the situation that had happened.

Raine hung her head slightly. "Then... Genis..." she whispered.

Zelos flinched slightly at the stark proclamation, he didn't have any family to lose himself, but he was sure it was a painful feeling.

Yuan looked down, eyes deeply saddened. "I... I'm sorry..." He whispered in elvish to Raine.

Zelos embraced him quickly. "It's not your fault," he said firmly, glaring around at the soldiers, "You weren't the one in control of your actions."

Yuan sighed. "I know... but the guilt still flows..."

Zelos stroked his hair soothingly, uncertain what else to say.

"You... you have nothing to be sorry for," Raine managed slowly, "I... know that. Even if Genis..." she couldn't continue, biting her lip to keep from breaking down.

Regal embraced her. "We need to start moving." he said eyeing everyone, if they got to wrapped up in grief they'd just end up having to remain another day. "My lord, would you lead us?"

Kratos nodded following Regal's logic. "Let's get moving."

Raine leaned into Regal's embrace for a moment, giving him a weak but grateful smile. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, then followed along with the group.

With a comforting arm still wrapped around Yuan's shoulders, Zelos led the smaller man along with them.

Yuan leaned into his embrace, hiding his face from the soldiers glares and Raine's saddened gaze.

Sheena caught Zelos' eye and glared at the two of them and he had the decency to look apologetic. She stalked over to them. "We need to talk," she murmured to him, not caring if Yuan heard or not.

Zelos just nodded, understanding. This was a long delayed conversation after all.

Yuan looked at Zelos with fear in his eyes, knowing the hatred in Sheena's eyes.

"It'll be all right," Zelos murmured quietly, "I just... need to straighten some things out. I guess I should have mentioned Sheena before, huh? It never came up ...we're betrothed, an arranged marriage. I hadn't figured out a way to break it to her yet that I'd fallen in love with you... I'll straighten it all out, okay? You don't have to worry."

"Please... don't leave me..." Yuan said, grasping his shirt. "I wouldn't be able to take it a second time."

"I won't," Zelos told him soothingly, "I promise, I won't ever leave you. Sheena might get pissed at me, but hey," he laughed a little bitterly, "not like I have to uphold my reputation at court anymore."

Yuan looked down, eyes now full on regret. "Forgive me..."

Zelos sighed. "Not your fault," he repeated, a bit tiredly.

Yuan looked up at him with a hint of smile. "We'll have to continue walking... otherwise we'll be left behind..." he looked at Sheena, "and you have a woman to apologize to."

Zelos nodded with a sigh. "I guess I'd better go talk to her before things get worse."

Yuan smiled. "I'll be rooting for you!" he encouraged with a jeer.

Zelos tried to smile back, and went over to talk to Sheena. "Um, hi," he said awkwardly.

Sheena glared at him. "How long?" she asked simply.

Zelos sighed, "A couple months, I think. Feels like longer. I didn't mean to fall in love, it just... happened."

"How long were you intending to lie to me?" Sheena asked with another glare.

"Not much longer," Zelos told her, a slight plea in his voice, "I just... I didn't know how to bring it up. Was gonna tell you sometime soon after the wedding, I decided, since you'd been so busy helping ...helping Colette."

Sheena sighed. "I suppose there's no more use in you keeping your word to me," she looked at Yuan, who was talking with Raine and Regal, "and you two seem so in love..."

Zelos nodded, "We are ...Thanks, for being understanding."

Sheena sighed again. "I just wish you had told me before I had to hear you too having sex."

Zelos turned scarlet. "You... heard that?" he said in a small voice.

"Everyone heard that." She said with a glare. "The soldiers all had to go sleep outside till you were done, otherwise they'd have tried to kill you... and Kratos, Regal, Raine and myself joined them..."

"Oh, no..." Zelos muttered, burying his face in his hands, "I am so sorry..."

"You should apologize to them." Sheena said, thumbing over to the soldiers and Kratos. "Lloyd was lucky enough to sleep through it."

Zelos blushed even deeper at the thought. "If they bring it up, I will," he replied shakily, "Otherwise, I'm going to assume that we all want to pretend it never happened."

Sheena rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

-

Their group arrived at the harbor a couple of days later, where Regal arranged for a ride on to Altamira.

"I'm sorry... but a freight ship is the best I could get at this time," he told the others, "but this will get us there in only three days, as opposed to the six or seven on a cruise liner."

Zelos waved his hand dismissively, "It's cool, speed is more important, right everyone?"

Kratos nodded in agreement. "We need to get there as soon as possible to rally the rest of Tethe'alla's forces."

"Yeah, that's right..." Zelos said, "As it is, we're real vulnerable, huh? With the nobles... gone..."

Raine just huddled close to Regal and listened, too overwhelmed by everything to speak.

"You are very important Zelos. With the king dead the only ones up for the throne are the highest ranking nobles... since all the other kings relatives either died in that situation, or had died some time before." Kratos sighed. "That leave yourself and I at the top two positions in line for the throne..."

Zelos' eyes widened as he realized Kratos was right. "I don't want it," he said quickly, "Really, you can have it."

"That is for the councilors to judge." Kratos sighed.

"We'll have to continue this later, the ship has arrived." Regal said, ending the conversation for the moment. "Then next one won't be coming for several days."

Zelos nodded, "L-Let's go, then, huh?"

-

A laughter floated through the halls of the rebel's underground base. Many people knew who it belonged to... but none of them dared to even speak a word about it. Bright lights swirled around Rodyle's office as the man laughed insanely in triumph. "I have done it! I've done it at last!!! I've created an artificial angel!!!"

Mithos knocked on the door to Rodyle's lab, eager to hear how the experiments were progressing. With any luck, soon he would have more power than anyone could ever have imagined...

Another bout of insane laughter fell from the man from inside the lab.

Deciding to forgo the niceties, Mithos simply opened the door. "What is it?" he asked quickly, rushing over to where he stood "Have you done it?"

"Come look for yourself, your majesty..." Rodyle said chortling.

Mithos stepped into the lab eagerly, surveying the scene before him. "Amazing..." he breathed.

Genis sat on a chair, dressed in the basic garbs of the angels looking about the age of twenty one. He raised his grey blue eyes and smiled with his flawless white teeth. "Hello Master Yggdrasil, how are you today?"

Mithos grinned broadly. "I am quite well, thank you," he responded, looking the other up and down, "And yourself?"

"I am fully functional and ready for operation." He said, eyes shining with a glint of malice.

"Excellent," Mithos purred staring at the well toned, porcelain white figure before him, "and what sort of... operation... are you prepared for?"

"Any you desire my lord." Genis responded.

Mithos nodded. "He's perfect," he said, turning to Rodyle, "and we can send him to the front lines right away?"

"As soon as you desire my lord... and he will have the full strength of an angel." Rodyle answered.

"Wonderful," Mithos said with a sharp nod, "As soon as we've pinpointed my son's location, send this one there to fetch him."

"Yes my lord." Rodyle said with a bow, which Genis imitated.

Mithos smiled evilly. "Perfect..." he murmured, then swept out of the room to see what progress was being made on finding his son.

-

After the three days on sea their group finally made it to Altamira's shores. Regal immediately set up several rooms for their various guests, inviting them to relax and be allowed to mourn.

Raine sat in her room contemplating recent events. "Genis..." she murmured, "I'm so sorry..." She wondered if he was still alive... if he'd already found Cruxis. She wondered which choice was better.

There was a light knock on the door, Regal's deep voice floating through the door. "Raine? Are you in here?"

"Yes, I'm here," she called out to him, "Come in."

Regal entered, opening and closing the door. "You've been crying." He observed, eyes taking on a sad note. He walked over and embraced her. "I'm sorry..."

Raine melted into his embrace. "It's not your fault," she murmured, "I just... I wish I knew something for certain... about where he is..."

"I know..." He said, still embracing her. "He... may not have died, there is still hope that he's out there... somewhere." He looked at her. "I'll continue searching with you."

Raine looked back up at him. "Thank you," she whispered, "It means so much to me... I just can't give up, not until I know, so ...thank you."

Regal nodded. "Anything for the one I love."

Raine leaned up and kissed him gently. "I love you, too," she murmured softly.

Regal seemed slightly shocked that Raine kissed him, but quickly joined in the kiss. "Thank you."

With a sigh, Raine continued kissing him softly, enjoying the comfort of being here in his arms.

Regal tentatively wrapped his arms around her, holding her loosely. "Raine..." he sighed.

Raine pulled back just enough that she could look into his eyes. "What is it?" she asked softly.

"I just..." Regal sighed again. "I don't want you to... feel obliged." He looked at her. "I love you, but I won't ever ask you to do this..."

Raine looked at him for a long moment, realizing what he meant. After a moment, she gave him a hesitant smile. "I trust you," she said simply, "and I love you. It's not a matter of obligation." She leaned in and kissed him again.

Regal smiled and kissed her back in return, wrapping his hands around her a little more firmly, holding her closer.

Raine melted into his embrace, allowing him to take control.

He slowly lowered her down, on to her bed, kissing her all the way. "Raine..." He sighed breathlessly. "So beautiful..."

Raine sighed in pleasure on the soft mattress. She blushed at his words, but the look in his eyes took her breath away before she could even think to deny them.

He leaned down and kissed her again, hands hesitantly moving over her body. He rubbed her sides, not daring to enough to go any further without permission.

"Oh, Regal," she murmured, "Please... that's nice..."

Tentatively... almost agonizingly so, Regal cupped her breast, fondling it gently.

Raine gasped in pleasure. "Oh, yess..." she purred, "Please... more..."

Regal obliged, gently playing with her rapidly hardening nipples. He slowly leaned down and began to undo her shirt with his teeth. Once there was enough open he allowed his hands to fondle her through her bra.

Raine moaned at his touch, hips arching slightly upward. "Ohhh, Regal..." she panted.

Regal slipped his hands to her bra's clasps and slowly undid them. He gave her one more hesitant look.

Raine nodded eagerly, breathing hard. "Please," she murmured.

Regal slipped off her top garments, eyes lighting with awe at what he saw. "Beautiful..." He gasped.

Just the sound of his voice sent a rush of pleasure through Raine, and she reached up to touch his face. "I love you so much..."

Regal smiled, all hesitation gone from his eyes. "I love you too." He said softly, leaning down and kissing her, hands cupping and massaging her breast. He pressed his form against her, making his state of arousal very obvious.

Raine gasped, and began to tremble faintly, aroused but suddenly fighting off fear as well.

Regal leaned back noting the fear, gazing in her eyes. "Raine? Are you alright?"

Raine took a deep breath and calmed down. "Yes," she said, "I'm fine. I do want this, it's just... memories. I'm all right now... as long as I know it's you."

"Then let me wash away your nightmares my lady..." Regal said, kissing her hand.

Raine smiled at him. "By all means, my lord," she replied softly.

Regal leaned forward and kissed her again. His hands gently massaged her breasts again, before he left her and began to undress himself.

Raine moaned a little in protest at the loss of contact, but sat up just slightly so that she could watch.

"Would you..." Regal blushed, "like to help?"

Raine blushed scarlet, but nodded slowly, getting up and moving toward him. Hesitantly, carefully, she reached out to unbutton his shirt, marveling at his muscular chest as it was gradually exposed.

Regal was scarlet, embarrassed but deeply aroused. He groaned lightly when Raine's finger brushed an erect nipple.

Intrigued by the noise, Raine repeated the motion more firmly. "Is that... good?" she asked quietly.

Regal nodded, voice otherwise caught in his throat. One of his free hands cupped her breast, and began echoing her own motions.

Raine gasped and moaned, pressing herself against his body almost involuntarily, needing the contact.

Regal's other hand traveled to her butt, fondling it lightly, before lifting her on to his lap, pressing her wetness against his own arousal.

Raine moaned and bucked her hips against him. "Please..." she moaned, "I... I need... need you..." Her hands stroked all across his bare chest, loving the feel of as much skin as she could touch.

Regal nodded, finishing undress her and himself. "Raine..." He said, once again basking in her beauty. "How did I ever deserve you?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Raine murmured in reply, looking him up and down, "You're so wonderful... in every way I can imagine..."

Regal blushed. "Th-Thank you..."

Raine smiled, leaning in to kiss him deeply. As she did so, she reached out hesitantly and brushed her fingers against his arousal, hardly able to believe her boldness.

Regal gasped, thrusting into her hand. "Raine!" He moaned into their kiss.

Raine smiled mischievously at his reaction. Carefully, she wrapped her delicate fingers around his girth, fascinated by the feel of it.

Regal's breath began coming in short spurts. "Y-You..." He tried to speak only to break off into a moan. "Goddess... so... goooddd..."

"Oh, Regal..." Raine moaned, amazed by his reaction. She moved her hand, stroking gently, exploring carefully with palm and fingertips.

Regal slowly moved one of his own hands down to Raine's secret entrance, probing her wet folds.

"Ohh!" Raine gasped, bucking her hips slightly, "Oh, Regal, yes..."

"Raine!" Regal cried out, his hips jerking. "Oh... yesssss..." He wanted her so badly he could taste her smell.

"Please... Regal..." Raine moaned, whimpering slightly, "I need you... so much... please..."

Regal gave her one last hesitant glance, before nodding, lifting her up by her hips, and slowly pushing her down on to him, knowing that his girth would be too much to take too quickly.

"Ohhh..." Raine moaned as he entered her, with almost agonizing slowness, "So good... yess..."

Regal pushed all the way to the hilt, stopping for a moment to let her become accustomed to it before pulling out and thrusting back in. He lay her down on the bed and slowly continued this action, fondling her with one hand and placing the other on her own.

Raine gasped at the sensation of him filling her so completely, her fingers instinctively entwining with the hand above hers. "Yess... oh, Regal..." she moaned, feeling as though every nerve in her body was tingling. She rolled her hips in time with his thrusts.

Regal breaths became desperate gasps, his body moving faster with her hips. "Raine..." he panted, opening his eyes to see her beautiful form, eyes nearly silver with lust.

Raine panted harder as their tempo increased. "More... oh, please, yess!" She cried, feeling a wonderful tension building inside her.

Regal obliged her, thrusting faster as he too could feel himself nearing the edge. "Ah!! Raine!! My beautiful Raine!!!" He shouted at his thrusts became wild, but he held off for her, wanting to watch her come.

"Ahhh, yesss!" Raine cried, back arching and muscles spasming as her climax hit powerfully, "Yes, Regal!"

Regal let himself go and fell with her, giving a deep moan along side her own scream, nearly falling on top of her after. He took deep breaths calming his body before he rolled over, as to not crush her. He wrapped his arms around her, snuggling in a warm embrace.

Raine lay in his arms, utterly limp and relaxed, and allowed her breathing to slow and her mind to become gradually unclouded. After a moment, she looked up at him adoringly. "I love you so much," she whispered.

Regal smiled with just a hint of mischievousness. "I assume you liked that then?" he laughed.

Raine nodded, with a smile that she probably would have considered overly silly if she cared at the moment. "Yes," she said, a hint of laughter underlying her tone as well, "I think 'liked' is a bit of an understatement."

Regal smiled. "I'm glad... I love you... so I never want to hurt you..."

Raine moved a gentle hand up and brushed a lock of hair out of his face. "I know," she murmured, "Thank you. For everything."

Regal smiled. "You've given me such a lovely gift..." He said caressing her. "One I'll cherish forever."

"You have given me so much," Raine replied, "More than just this place... you've allowed me to be a person, for the first time in my life..."

"I love Raine... the person, I can't love you if I can't treat you like a person." Regal said with a warm smile. "Let me protect you... give you back what life has stolen..."

"Always." Raine replied, "Thank you."

-


	25. Buying time

Holy crap it's been a while...sorry my friends, I've been busy with life. I moved half way across the country, got engaged and got a new job making magazines.

So all in all I've been busy...so here's another chappy. Enjoy. (did anyone actually want the link to the chapter 23 lemon?)

* * *

Zelos strode up to the door of the room where Kratos was staying and knocked firmly. In all the commotion afterward, he'd nearly forgotten what Mithos had told him about Kratos, but now that things had settled down a bit he'd remembered, and he needed some answers from the older angel. "Hey, Kratos, you in here?" he called, "I need to talk to you."

A muffled "Come in." echoed from the door.

Zelos opened the door and entered, closing it carefully behind him. "Do you have a while?" he asked, "This is kind of important."

Kratos nodded, putting down the book he was reading. "Go ahead."

Zelos bit his lip for a moment, then nodded. "While I was with that Mithos guy, he said some stuff," he began slowly, "about you, I mean. He-he said that you betrayed them, and…and other things, too." Zelos fixed Kratos with a piercing stare, "Do you know what he was talking about?"

Kratos sighed, rubbing his eyes in a display that made he look far older. "It a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

Zelos nodded. "I want to know the truth." he replied firmly.

"Then have a seat. I'll try to be as brief as possible." Kratos said, turning fully to him.

Zelos sat obligingly, and waited for Kratos to begin.

"I was…once in league with Mithos…" Kratos sighed. "We worked together nearly as brothers, fighting against the repression and enslavement of half-elves." He shook his head. "Mithos…he found Yuan and adopted him together with his sister Martel—"

Zelos' eyes widened. "So then, he really meant it when he called Yuan his 'son'." he murmured.

Kratos nodded. "Yuan was a happy child, but also very reliable. Even when he suffered he didn't cry, he just kept smiling and being strong for everyone." he said with a fond twinkle in his eyes.

"Sounds like he hasn't changed much," Zelos commented, his slight smile tinged with a hint of sadness.

"No, he hasn't…." Kratos sighed. "I was working with them to build half-elves a home when I met a woman named Anna."

"That's Lloyd's mom, right?" Zelos asked, "I take it the two of you hit it off pretty well."

"Indeed. I however learned something that was very wrong." Kratos sighed. "Mithos' men were conducting experiments on human subjects, and she was one of them."

Zelos' eyes widened. "No way," he said, "That's awful! I can understand why you wanted to leave."

"I saved her and we escaped, but Mithos pursued us." Kratos continued. "He needed Anna for whatever experiments he was conducting."

Zelos nodded. "And then?" he asked hesitantly, afraid he knew what the answer would be.

"They caught us. She was killed," Kratos said, grief over coming his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Zelos murmured, looking down sadly.

Kratos shook his head. "After I escaped, I lead Tethe'alla straight to them…and I took Yuan as my personal—reward."

Zelos bit his lip slightly. "Then, what Mithos told me was true?" he asked quietly, a slight edge to his voice now, "You took him, and…" he trailed off, unable to voice the thought.

"I broke him." Kratos ended for him, refusing to meet his eyes, knowing the hatred that would be present in them.

Zelos' gaze had gone cold, but there was still confusion behind it. "So it was you, all along," he said, and then added flatly, "What changed?"

"He—he gave up." Kratos said, a deeply regretful look fill his eyes. "He tried to let himself die. He didn't eat, sleep, move…he just lay there staring off into space."

Zelos just stared at him, his expression pained. "I can't imagine," he murmured. "Poor Yuan."

"After that I tried to do everything in my power to save him, and give him a better life." Kratos continued. "I had officially become the monster I was trying to fight."

Zelos nodded with a sigh. "I see," he murmured. "Personally, I think it's a wonder he was able to forgive you at all, but I can see that you've changed, and I know it won't happen again, so… I guess I'll try to forgive you, too." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I-I need a little time to think about this, is all." he finished.

"You don't have to forgive me. I know I don't deserve it. Not from you, and especially not from him." Kratos sighed. "I've tried not to hurt him, only to do it again and again."

"Stop, just—just stop, okay?" Zelos told him, frustrated and slightly pleading, "I don't know what to think right now. I still think of you as a good person, you've done so much to help us, but," he shook his head, "I need a chance to calm down, or I might do something I'll regret."

Kratos nodded. "Then at your leave, I must start the war proclamations with the remaining Tethe'allan forces."

Zelos nodded, rising to his feet. "Okay," he said, moving toward the door. As he reached it, he looked over his shoulder and said, "Thanks, though. For telling me the truth, and not trying to make excuses." With that, he was out the door, stalking back to his own room with a troubled expression.

-

Yuan walked through Regal's mansion, marveling at the various art and architecture. "This place is so lovely. It looks straight out to the ocean and everything!" he exclaimed in joy.

Raine stood on a balcony, looking out over the ocean. Although the water made her slightly nervous – she'd never learned to swim - she had to admit that the smell of the ocean and the sight and sound of waves on the beach was soothing.

"Raine!" Yuan exclaimed happily. "Hey! Raine!" He said, jogging up to her.

Startled out of her thoughts, Raine turned to see Yuan there. "Oh, Yuan!" she cried in mild surprise, "How are you doing today?"

"Much better, thanks!" Yuan informed her. "How are you?"

"I'm doing… as well as can be expected," Raine replied with a slight sigh.

Yuan looked down. "Still no word on Genis then?"

Raine shook her head. "We're not giving up," she murmured, "Regal has promised me that he'll help me keep looking, for as long as it takes."

"That's good. I'm glad he loves you," Yuan said with a smile.

Raine smiled back at him contentedly. "So am I," she murmured happily, "I want to thank you for bringing us together."

"Yes but I—I can't help but feel it's my fault Genis left you." Yuan said.

Raine shook her head, expression falling. "No," she replied, "that was my fault. I didn't see until it was too late…."

Yuan sighed sadly, but chose to change subjects. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast."

Raine's gaze was distant with regret, but after a moment she nodded mechanically, "All right."

Yuan smiled, taking her hand gently and walking along. After about a minute he stopped suddenly. "Um, where is the kitchen?"

Raine blinked at him, then gave him an incredulous look tinged with just a touch of humor. "You've been leading the way this whole time and you don't even know where we're going?" she asked, "It's this way." She led him through the halls and into the kitchen.

Yuan sweat dropped. "Um…how was I supposed to know?! I don't live here!" he defended.

"Why didn't you ask sooner, then?" Raine countered dryly. "What would you like?"

Yuan pouted. "I'll have whatever."

Raine shrugged and fetched some dry cereal and milk. "Let's have something simple, then," she replied, "I probably can't manage to ruin this."

"Still can't cook?" Yuan asked with an amused glance.

"No," she replied with a slight pout, "I keep trying, but I can't seem to resist experimenting with whatever I make…."

Yuan's smile widened. "That's terrible…then it's good you married into money. 3"

Raine nodded in agreement. "Yes," she replied, "the cooking here is absolutely delicious, as I'm sure you'll discover at dinner."

Yuan nodded. "So! Tell me all about him!"

"W-What?" Raine blushed faintly, surprised by this turn in the conversation, "About Regal, you mean? Ah…what do you want to know?"

Yuan sighed exasperatedly. "Raine, Raine, Raine, Raine…." He shook his head. "Details, sex life, assessment of—well…." He smirked.

Now Raine turned scarlet. "**That** is none of your business." she told him primly.

Yuan raised an eyebrow at her, smiling mischievously. "Have you even **done it**?

Raine blushed even darker, partly from embarrassment and partly from memories of that night. "I don't see how that is any of your concern," she told him firmly.

Yuan's smile bordered on insane. "Oh, so you've done it **recently** for the **first** time **eh**?"

"How?!" Raine spluttered indignantly, "Yuan! That is **enough**! I will not answer these juvenile questions!"

"Oh." Yuan said, smile remaining steadfast. "Really. Well, I was going to give you some tips but it seems Regal's happy with you just the way you are…"

Raine bit her lip, anger still burning in her gaze, but now mingled with curiosity. "Tips?" she asked cautiously, face still red as a tomato. She instantly regretted asking it and wanted to take it back.

Yuan's grin began to bare fangs and she could have sworn she saw his ears twitch in happiness. "Oh well" He chortled. "I think that if you really want to impress him you could learn to blow." he finished with a wink.

Raine's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Learn to…what?" she asked carefully, wondering if perhaps she should fetch a pencil and paper to take notes.

Yuan broke out laughing, and several of the staff began to stare at them oddly. "Blow my dear is a slang for taking his dick into your mouth and sucking him off."

Raine's fading blush returned in full force. "I-I couldn't—" she stammered helplessly.

"Ah yes, that's to be expected from an amateur such as yourself," he snickered, sounding arrogant and trying to keep a straight face.

Raine opened her mouth to give an angry retort, then shut it with a snap. "All right," she said with quiet determination, "teach me."

Yuan blinked, not expecting that response. "Um," he replied intelligently.

Raine met his gaze evenly, her still-red face in no way detracting from the determination in her expression. "I want to be able to please him," she explained, "so I want to learn. Will you teach me?"

Yuan looked sad for a moment then looked down. "Ah…you should just learn by yourself."

Raine frowned for a moment, seeming about to protest, but then realized what an awkward position she was putting Yuan into. "You're right," she agreed with a nod, "I'll figure things out." She hardly knew where to begin, but Yuan had already given her a starting point, as long as she could find the courage to follow through.

Yuan smiled, though it was defiantly forced. "How about that cereal?" he asked, not feeling terribly hungry, but wanting the distraction.

"Ah, right, of course," Raine replied with a nod, and went to fetch some bowls while Yuan waited for her to return, eyes wandering around the room.

Lloyd wandered into the kitchen room looking for breakfast, stretching and yawning. "Good morn-" he began to say, then stopped short when he saw Yuan there. With a glare at the blunette, he stalked toward the cupboards and began looking for something to eat.

"Good morning," Raine told him awkwardly.

Yuan sighed. "I'm… not really hungry." he said, getting up.

Raine bit her lip. "Are you sure?" she asked, "There's a balcony where we can go to eat, if you'd prefer the fresh air…"

Lloyd continued to ignore both of them, practically radiating hostility.

"I just lost my appetite," Yuan said, smiling.

Raine gave Yuan a half-pleading, half-sympathetic look, but just nodded. "All right," she said, "You should take it easy if you're not feeling well."

Lloyd muttered something under his breath about 'a waste of good food'.

Raine's lips tightened into a hard line, but she ignored the young man.

Yuan swept past Lloyd, eyes downwards as he exited. Fifteen minutes later he walked back in. "Um…Raine, I can't find my way back…"

Lloyd laughed derisively at Yuan's predicament.

Still ignoring Lloyd, Raine rose gracefully. "The house is big, isn't it," she replied. "I think **everyone** who isn't familiar with it gets lost at first. I'll show you the way, follow me." With that, she led Yuan out of the room with Yuan following behind her silently.

-


	26. Chasing pennies

Darn ff...I sometimes don't like you

anyway, hopefully this fixes the html.

* * *

There came a pounding on the front door of the Bryant mansion. "Open up in there! By authority of the united people of Tethe'alla, you are commanded to allow us entry!" 

A startled butler answered the door. "Yes, what is the problem officer?" he asked, trying to sound formal, but his voice faltered slightly.

"We have a warrant for the capture of a slave, who we have been told is sheltered in this household," the soldier informed him officiously, "Stand aside!"

The butler quickly did as commanded, allowing them in, too afraid to do anything else.

"Where is the master of the house?" the lead soldier asked the butler, as his men marched forward to fill the front hall.

"Ah, I will retrieve him" The butler said, going and fetching Regal.

Not twenty minutes later did Regal come down the stairs, steaming angry. "You!" He shouted at the commander. "What is the meaning of this!"

"We have a warrant for the capture of a slave you are harboring, sir," the commander informed him, "He will answer for the destruction of Meltokio!"

"What!?" Regal exclaimed. "That's insane! Under whose orders!?"

"A coalition has been formed by the leaders of the remaining cities in Tethe'alla," the soldier told him, "We are authorized to use force if met with resistance." All around him, the soldiers had begun searching through the rooms of the house.

Regal cursed loudly. "Your information is incorrect!! The party you accuse is innocent!"

"Did he or did he not cast the spell which destroyed Meltokio, killing all those who lived there?" the man demanded.

Just then, there was a cry from one of the rooms. "You're coming with us, scum!" a voice growled, and soon two soldiers appeared, hauling Yuan along between them.

"Let me go!!" Yuan shouted, struggling to free himself from the two guards.

A moment later, there was an enraged yell from a room nearby, and Zelos emerged, absolutely furious. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he shouted, "Let go of him, now!!"

"Mind your own business, whelp!" one of the soldiers cried out, "This vermin destroyed an entire city!"

"I-I didn't!!" Yuan cried, forgetting for a moment that he was being controlled into doing so.

"It wasn't him!" Zelos insisted, "Drop him, now!"

"We are under orders to retrieve him," the commander told Zelos, "Stand aside, or face the consequences!" At his gesture, two soldiers leveled their pikes at Zelos' chest.

Regal growled. "You dare assault the second in line for the throne of Tethe'alla?!"

"We have orders not to allow anyone to stand in our way, regardless of rank," the leader replied, "We were told that some misguided nobles were protecting him."

Zelos snarled viciously at the soldiers holding the pikes, but couldn't move forward without being skewered.

Yuan shook like a leaf in the wind, losing the energy to fight. "W-What's going to happen to me?"

"You are to be executed, for the crime of mass murder," the leader told him scornfully.

"NO!!" Zelos cried out, "You bastards!"

Suddenly another set of doors opened and Kratos descended from an upper room. "What is this I hear about an arrest?" he asked, walking over to the lead knight.

"Kratos!" Zelos cried out, "They're trying to take Yuan and execute him!"

"We have our orders," the commander informed Kratos, "and we will carry them out."

"Under whose rule?" Kratos asked calmly.

"We are operating under the authority of a coalition formed by the remaining leadership of Tethe'alla." the commander responded in the same tone.

"I see I however still outrank all of them and have the authority to over throw any decision they make." Kratos said.

"All those within this household are under suspicion of conspiracy to overthrow the Tethe'allan government, with the help of this scum," the lead soldier replied, "Until such is proved false, you have no authority over anyone."

"I see. Well, when my innocence is proven I will ask that he is returned to his master." Kratos said calmly. "Until then I will give you a note demanded that he not be executed. If these orders are not met then make your superiors understand that I will be striping, them, you, and anyone else involved in this treason of their rank. Understood?"

"I will deliver your message, sir," the lead soldier told him, "and ask them to read it. I cannot presume to know whether they will take your warning to heart." His tone made it sound doubtful, though.

Kratos smiled. "You're looking at the new king of Tethe'alla and with its people's pain in mind, I will not give the councilors a lamb to slaughter to gain popularity."

"Be that as it may, 'your majesty'," the soldier gave the title a scornful tone, "right now and until the coalition comes to a verdict, you are as powerless as any commoner, and we are short on time. If you wish me to deliver a letter, bring it here; otherwise, we will take this vermin and leave."

"Ah yes I will also have your name and the name of your squadron." Kratos said, eyes still a dead calm. "Also, my 'treason' or not, you will still address me as Lord Aurion."

The man's eyes widened, recognizing the name. "L-Lord Aurion?" he cried, "I had heard that you were killed in Meltokio, sir!Forgive my insolence, I was only following orders…"

"You will be forgiven if you follow my orders and ensure that this man is not executed until I allow it," Kratos said, "if I deem it necessary."

"Y-Yes, sir," the commander replied obsequiously, "I will most certainly let them know what you have told me – please understand, I have no influence over their decisions"

"You will not be harmed or your squadron as long as you give them my note. After that if they chose to go throw with it, their heads will be the ones rolling, quite possibly literally." Kratos said. "If you would inform them of that as well..."

He quickly got a maid to fetch him some parcel and a pen and wrote all he said down. "Here take good care of it, and him." He said eying Yuan.

"Yes, sir!" the commander cried, saluting sharply, "Let's go, men!" With that, the soldiers dragged Yuan away and marched off, leaving a helplessly fuming Zelos in their wake.

Kratos turned to Zelos. "I'm sorry."

Zelos ground his teeth in frustration. "You did all you could," he admitted grudgingly, "and I'm glad for that, but…" he shook his head, "Dammit! This is the second time he's been taken away right in front of me! Why couldn't I do anything?!"

Kratos sighed. "I'll work on his release."

"Why?" A voice asked from the top of the stairs.

Zelos turned toward the voice. "What do you mean, 'why'?" he asked Lloyd, "I love him, that's why! He's one of us!"

"He's not one of us." Lloyd said with a dark glare. "He's a murderer."

"What?!" Zelos cried in disbelief, "How can you say that?! You have no idea what he's been going through because of all this! Don't you dare call him that!"

"You wouldn't understand at all you stuck up pampered noble!!!" Lloyd shouted at him.

"You didn't lose anyone! Just that whore who would be better off dead!!"

"Lloyd!" Kratos exclaimed.

"Who's pampered?!" Zelos cried in fury, "You're richer than I am, you've never spent a single day being ignored or cast aside so don't talk to me about loss or suffering! And considering all that's happened to him, Yuan is more worthy of respect than either of us, so just shut up!"

Lloyd seemed to be taken back by Zelos tirade. "I-" he looked away. "He...what-what happened?"

"Ask your father," Zelos spat, too angry to care who he might be hurting, "And then learn to think twice before you judge people."

Lloyd glared at him, but backed down slightly, only casting a glance at his father before walking away in a huff.

Zelos scowled viciously at Lloyd's retreating back, then without casting a glance at any of the others who had emerged to watch the scene, stormed into his room.

-

A half-elf soldier ran into the throne room of his lordship carrying a message from the spies planted in Altamira. They sent him as soon as they had heard some very startling news. When he got to the door he bowed low at the door waiting to be allowed entrance.

"Enter," a calm voice came from inside, "What have you discovered?"

"My lordship! They have discovered your son's location!" He said, holding out the message.

Mithos snatched the message up and read it quickly. "Dear me..." he purred, "It seems his shining knight can't protect him very well after all…" He turned to the messenger, "Thank you my good man, we will take action immediately. Go to Rodyle and tell him to come here - and bring his latest experiment."

"Yes my lord!" The messenger bowed again and did as was told, coming back a while later with the two in tow.

"My esteemed lord," Rodyle greeted him. "You called us?"

"I did," Mithos nodded, and thrust the letter forward. "This message details Yuan's location. It should be an excellent test of your project's skills."

Rodyle turned his eyes to Genis who in turn smiled. "I am always eager to be of service." he replied smoothly.

"I'm glad to hear that," Mithos purred, "Because if this mission fails and those filthy humans succeed in killing my son, I will be...displeased." The threat in his tone was clear.

Genis' smile never faltered. "I will not fail."

"Good, then, I will see you when you return." Mithos replied dismissively.

-

A light knock rang on Kratos door while he busily wrote away, still making Yuan's defense.

"Hey dad..." Lloyd asked through the door, voice edged with uncertainty and repressed pride.

Kratos stopped writing, putting down his pen. "Come in, Lloyd," he called, "What is it?" Though he had a sneaking suspicion that he already knew the question that was going to be asked.

Lloyd entered, walking as close as he dared before giving him a hard look. He tried to form some sort of actual question to ask him. "Yuan...I...I heard you hurt him but I...I want to know the whole truth...about everything, including what angels are."

Kratos took a deep breath. "That's going to take a lot of explaining," he replied, "but after all that's been happening, I suppose I owe it to you... Where would you like me to start?"

"The beginning." Lloyd said simply.

Kratos nodded quietly, then took a deep breath and began explaining all that he knew about angels, and then his history with Yuan. When he was finished, he sat silently, awaiting Lloyd's condemnation.

Lloyd stared at him wide-eyed, trying to absorb everything that he had just been told. "That's..." he said quietly, unsure what to say.

"...Horrific. I know," Kratos replied, "...I don't deserve anyone's forgiveness for what I did..."

Lloyd looked down. "And Yuan..." he said just as quietly as before.

Kratos shook his head. "He says...that he's already forgiven me," he murmured, "...and that shows a far greater strength than I ever had."

A cross of emotions flickered through Lloyd's eyes. "He...he must really..." He stopped, taking a deep breath. "I can't believe he forgave our family at all…"

"Neither can I." Kratos replied softly, "Do you understand a little better, now?"

Lloyd nodded. "I owe him an apology," He looked away, "for thinking he killed Colette and for the way I treated him."

"You most certainly do," Kratos agreed, "but first, we need to get him back, which is what I've been working on doing."

"Yeah." Lloyd said, looking at his father. "I want to...I want to help you save him." Just then another knock rang on the door, this time sounding more urgent.

"Who's there?" Kratos called out, looking past Lloyd to the doors.

"My lord! I have an urgent message from the house of councilors." The messenger said from the other side, his voice calm but with a distinct stressed note.

"Come in then." Kratos replied, now fearing the news that the messenger had.

The messenger entered and immediately gave Kratos the letter, forgoing formalities.

Kratos took it quickly, and dismissed the messenger as he opened it. Scanning the contents quickly, he sighed. "It's as I feared," he told Lloyd, "They're pushing for Yuan's execution. I have to go there and try to stop them, as soon as possible."

Lloyd nodded. "I'll go tell Zelos."

Kratos nodded, "Thank you, Lloyd. I'll get packed up and start preparing my defense..."

Lloyd got up and immediately went to Zelos' room nearly running in his urgency, knocking hurriedly on his door as soon as he got there.

"What?" Zelos' irritable voice came through the door.

Lloyd opened the door, not bothering with manners. "Zelos, they're pushing for Yuan's execution, we're leaving as soon as possible."

"What?!" Zelos cried, "Dammit and wait, what do you mean, 'we'?" He looked at Lloyd suspiciously, "I'd have thought you'd be eager to see him die."

"Do you want to go over this," Lloyd asked with a glare, "or do you want to save him?"

Zelos threw his hands up a bit, "Dude, as long as you're really on our side, I could care less about the reason. It's just a little bizarre, is all, you were shouting at me about him not too long ago. Anyway, I'll get packed."

"Good, we leave in fifteen and I've got others to tell…" Lloyd said, then turned and walked back down the hall.

Zelos stared at him confusedly a moment longer, then shrugged and turned to pack his clothes away again.


	27. Your thoughts?

It was nearly midnight when Yuan awoke in a cold damp cell. He startled, looking about franticly trying to figure out where he was. He opened his mouth to try to cry out, only to find himself gaged and his hands bound. That's when panic fully ensnared him and he struggled vainly to escape his binds.

"Looky here," a voice cackled from the darkness, "the pretty little thing is finally awake."

Yuan's eyes looked franticly for the voice, struggling even harder.

"Heh, the chief said we could do whatever we wanted with this one.." Another man laughed. "Guess he really does want him dead."

The first man stepped into the light and leered at Yuan. "This one's got spirit," he said with a grin, "It'll be fun to break him."

Yuan nearly screamed in terror, if not for the gag he would have, his eyes watering. "No," He thought. "Not again..."

The first man observed his reaction, his grin still firmly in place. "Or maybe he won't be as much sport as I thought," he continued conversationally, "if he's this scared before we've even touched him. Not that it matters." He laughed cruelly, "They're just as much fun to play with when they're already broken, after all."

The second man opened the door to the cell and lead the others through. "Wonder how tight this one is, I hear it was a concubine so he might already be wide."

"Naw, look at him," the first man disagreed, "Whoever his master was didn't treat him like he should have, this one's been 'gently used' so far. I bet he's still nice and tight." He leered at Yuan again.

Yuan tried to squirm away from them, shivering from head to toe and not able to even cry out a protest.

"To bad we got to leave 'im gaged, I bet he screams real pretty." The third said, lifting him up by his hair.

"Yeah," the first agreed, "'s really too bad, maybe it'll slip loose a bit, who'd know?" He reached out and tugged at the gag experimentally.

"Don't, this one's a magic casterm if it gets loose he'll just kill us all." The last man said.

The first man frowned sulkily, but left the gag alone, running his hand roughly down Yuan's chest instead, ruffling his clothes. "Well, let's get the rest of it off him, then," he said.

The third nodded. "This'll be fun. It's been a while since we've been allowed to do this."

The last snickered. "To bad that one died during it, no fun fucking a corpse." He said helping the first strip Yuan of all his clothing.

"Ohh, he's even prettier than I thought," the first man said, running rough hands appraisingly along Yuan's soft flesh, "This **will** be fun."

Yuan flinched, trying to move away from him. "Stop!" He screamed, but the gag muffled it.

"Oh fuck, even through the gag that's hot!" The third laughed, easily freeing himself from his pants.

Yuan's eyes widened with even greater terror. "Oh...OH GOD!!" His mind screamed, memories he had mostly repressed coming to the surface.

The first man just laughed, his eyes gleaming with lust as he quickly undid his own pants, stroking his hard cock a few times before moving toward the bound slave.

Yuan's mind screamed in alarm and agony when the first man brutally raped him, but as the others joined in he couldn't do anymore than shut down and let them do whatever they wanted to his body. He wasn't sure if he had been screaming, but by the time they had finished, he hadn't had a voice at all.

When he could sense that they had left he felt something inside him flare up, almost painfully so. At first he figured it was the after effects of the assault, but then his body started moving; sitting up and managed to break all the binds that once held him including the gag, he realized something terrifying. He was no longer in control of his own body.

Then his body started laughing, even though his voice had abandoned him. "Well humans, you've served your purpose so I suppose I'll dispose of the lot of you..."

The men stared at him in shock. "No fucking way..." the first one breathed, "What the hell are you, you freak?"

Yuan stretched like a cat, realigning his vertebrae. "Oh boy you guys did a number!" He laughed. "But not one of you were as big as him and boy did he know how to use it!"

The men reddened. "What did you say?!" the second one growled, "Haven't you learned your lesson yet?"

"Uh, dude," the third one said nervously, "Did you see how he broke those chains? Maybe we should just scram..."

Yuan held out his hand like a gun. "Bang!" He said to the third man and his head exploded like a popped balloon.

The men stood aghast as the remains of their friend splattered across them, and his body slumped to the floor. The first one turned a terrified gaze upon Yuan, seeming frozen, while the second made his way slowly toward the door.

"Bang, bang!" Yuan said and the first and last died like the third. "Opps!! All out of bullets!" Yuan giggled.

With a small cry, the second man broke into a run, but slipped in the gore and fell on his back. "Please-Please don't hurt me!!" he whimpered.

"Oh?" Yuan asked cutely with the tilt of his head. "I won't...but I need you to bring me into court tomorrow and pretend like **I didn't** just kill all your friends, kay?" He finished with a sweet note on the end.

The terrified guard just nodded. "A-Anything you say," he squeaked in horror.

"Good boy!" Yuan squealed, walking up and pinching the man's cheeks. "Now why don't you clean this all up hm? I don't want a smelly room!" He said pinching his own nose. "Oh, and I want to have a new set of clothes for the ones you ruined kay? Remember what'll happen to you if you try to run away, I'll just say bang!"

"Y-Yes sir!" The guard nodded frantically, and rose hastily to obey, "I'll get a mop and some new clothes!" He ran out the door, trembling like a leaf.

"Humans are so stupid..." Yuan laughed, picking up a cup and looking into to see his terrified reflection. "Wouldn't you agree... other me?"

-

"Alright, we're not going in there swords drawn or there's no way we'll convince them of Yuan's innocence." Kratos told the others as they entered Sybak, then quickly headed to the court area.

"But if we can't, we're drawing them anyway, right?" Zelos asked, "We can't just let them kill him!"

"Yes Zelos, if worse comes to worse..." Kratos agreed.

"I hope they haven't hurt him too much." Raine murmured nervously.

Zelos shuddered a bit, his mouth becoming a thin, tight line. "If they have..." he replied darkly, trailing off in a threatening manner.

"Don't do anything stupid Zelos." Lloyd said. "It'll only put Yuan in worse danger."

Zelos sighed, forcing himself to relax just slightly. "I know," he muttered, "It's just..." he sighed again, "You're right. I'll be good, keep my mouth shut."

"Alright, let's go." Kratos said, leading them into the trial. "Halt precession!" He commanded. "We are here to ensure a fair trial and to give true witness!"

"Lord Aurion…" The judge said. "It is good to see you alive…"

Kratos glared at the man, eyes snapping to Yuan's gaged and bound form that was being held up by some guard. He gave the man a second glance, he looked... terrified?

Zelos gritted his teeth as he saw Yuan there, too angry to take proper note of the guard's expression. With an effort, he kept silent, merely glowering sullenly at the room.

"The guilt of this one has already been judged and we the people shall cast our punishment!" The judge shouted.

"You miserable..." Kratos growled under his breath. "This is incorrect! You are killing an innocent man!"

"I agree." A voice said from above them all.

Zelos glanced up in surprise, gaping at what he saw there.

Raine's mouth dropped open. "I-It can't be..." she whispered shakily.

An angel descended down gracefully on a set of green wings. "This is the child of an angel and you judge him as a half-blood." he said. "Now it is time for your own judgment."

Zelos glanced around. "Is it just me, or does that guy look an awful lot like the kid?" he asked quietly.

"I-It can't be," Raine repeated in shock, "he couldn't... not Genis..."

"This is impossible!" The judge cried, jumping to his feet, the rest of the court following suite, all gasping and murmuring amongst themselves.

"That crystal, it looks just like..." Kratos whispered, looking at the crystal adorning the strange angels neck.

"You're late." Yuan said suddenly, gag and binds no longer on him.

Genis turned his head to him. "My lord, you've awoken?" he asked, then turning he bowed to him fully. "I am here to bring you back to your father."

"Thanks!" Yuan smiled. "Ah, and yeah, just last night, after a lovely ride! Guess what! Not one of them was bigger that five inches!" Yuan laughed. "I think that if you're going to rape someone you had best be at least packing heat."

Zelos gaped at the scene with a helpless expression, not sure whether to be more horrified at the fact that Yuan had been raped, or at his behavior.

Yuan looked at the man who 'held' him. "You're the one this judge sent to do it right?"

The man nearly fainted, but simply nodded, white as a ghost.

**That**, at least, provided a bit of an anchor for Zelos' spinning head. "You bastards..." he growled, "I'll kill you!"

Yuan laughed, pointing at Zelos. "You're so cute! I think I'll keep you!"

Zelos' eyes widened as he felt his anger drowned in confusion. "Um, what?" he asked uncertainly, "Yuan... what's going on?"

Yuan smiled sweetly. "Darling! I'm your Yuan!" He laughed, then pointed at the man who 'held' him. "Bang!"

The man didn't even have time to flinch before his head exploded, showering gore upon most of the room's occupants. A cry of revulsion went up from the spectators.

"Goddess..." Zelos whispered, trembling in horror, "Yuan!!"

"You're next traitor!!" Yuan said, hopping up to where Genis was.

"Yuan, wait!" Zelos cried out, "What the hell is going on? You-You just…." his voice wavered, "I mean, I don't blame you for wanting him dead, but... and now you're leaving with **him**?"

"Just leaving?" Yuan tilted his head. "Nope! First a gift to everyone here!" He said, releasing a ball of light into the air."

"Damn it, no!" Kratos shouted and used guardian on himself and his group.

Zelos watched in horror as a miniature version of the attack that had destroyed Meltokio struck the courtroom, leaving nothing but charred corpses in its wake.

"Heh heh! So much fun!" Yuan cried out, laughing hysterically at the sea of bodies. "I want to play this game all the time!"

"My lord we should leave." Genis said, trying not to sound disrespectful.

"Oh alright..." Yuan pouted. "I guess theres not much here anymore."

Zelos was trembling badly. "Yuan..." he whispered, "what's going on?"

"I'll see you later darling!" Yuan cried happily, disappearing.

Zelos looked up at him with wide, frightened eyes, uncertain now whether that was a promise or a threat.

"Yuan!" Kratos shouted, to little to late.

"Genis!" Raine cried, collapsing in her fiancées arms.

"Please, I just want him back..." Zelos whispered almost inaudibly, not even sure who he was talking to. The world, which had already been feeling unsteady, seemed to spin around him, and feeling his knees give out suddenly, he collapsed to the floor, vision going dark.

-

Raine trembled all the way back to the hotel room, seeming utterly oblivious to her surroundings. When they arrived, she sat down on the bed with the same utterly blank look on her face that she'd worn the whole way.

"I-It was him," she said finally, a tremor in her voice, "I know it..."

Regal had accompanied her, knowing she was in shock. He gently touched her shoulder as to not startle her.

Raine bit her lip as she looked up at him. "What do I do?" she whispered, "He didn't even look at me..."

Regal sighed. "I-I don't know..." he pulled her into a gentle embrace, "but at least now we know he's alive."

Raine nodded, leaning into his embrace gratefully. "Yes, at least he's alive..." she murmured, "but what could they have done to him? He looked almost my age."

"Whatever they did, we'll figure out a way to undo it." Regal said. "We'll figure out a way to save him."

Raine looked up at him with a weak smile. "I hope so," she replied, "if there is a way, we'll find it."

Regal smiled gently for her. "Why don't you lay down, today's been a little rough on everyone."

Raine sighed and nodded, curling up on her side underneath the blankets. "Thank you..." she murmured. "You always take such care of me..."

Regal smiled. "You're welcome love..."

Raine looked at him seriously. "I want to be able to return the favor, if you ever need me to." She told him quietly.

"Just live." Regal replied. "Live on and be happy."

Raine smiled at him warmly. "I will," she murmured, "as long as you're by my side." She could feel her mind surrendering to warm drowsiness, and blinked sleepily.

"I will." Regal smiled warmly. "You need to sleep, don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up."

Raine nodded drowsily, one small hand snaking out from beneath the blankets to grip Regal's, and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

-

Zelos stirred a bit and moaned faintly, opening his eyes and blinking a few times to clear away the blurriness. "...Wha?" he asked weakly.

"It's good to see you awake." Kratos voice said off to his left side. He was quietly reading a book, unable to do much more at the moment.

"Where are we? What happened?" Zelos asked blearily.

"We're currently at Sybak's hotel." Kratos answered him.

Zelos nodded, then winced a little as the motion brought pain. "Did something hit me?"

"Stress." Kratos sighed. "After seeing what Yuan did you fainted."

"...Fainted," Zelos said flatly, but then looked up at Kratos in alarm. "Then it wasn't some weird nightmare? He really did..."

"I'm," Kratos sighed, putting his book down, "I'm afraid so."

Zelos bit his lip nervously. "What...what happened to him? I mean, why would he do all of that?" he asked helplessly.

Kratos sighed. "All of this is probably my fault."

Zelos looked at him curiously. "Your fault?" he asked, "You think it's leftover trauma or something?"

Kratos nodded. "Yes, the way he acted..."

"What about the way he acted? Has he done that before?" Zelos queried cautiously.

Kratos sighed, seeming to be pained by the memory. "He used to 'remember' sometimes. His eyes would glow and I was always afraid that he would, well..."

Zelos shuddered a bit, at everything. "And now he has," he murmured, "I just want him back."

"I know, I'm sorry." Kratos sighed.

"What do we do now?" Zelos asked softly, "If he doesn't want to come back..."

"I'm not to sure about that, if we had him here we could assess his his mental state but I don't think his current 'personality' is his true one." Kratos hypothesized.

"I hope you're right," Zelos murmured, "But as long as he's with them, he's not going to change, is he? And we can't very well kidnap him back, not when he has those powers..." The situation was beginning to look more and more hopeless.

Kratos placed a hand on Zelos' shoulder. "I'll help you save him, I swear it."

Zelos looked up at him with a faint smile. "Thanks, man," he said, "we'll come up with something." He frowned again. "What happened to the kid, Genis, that worries me too." he admitted, "Could they have awakened him as an angel, would that have made him look older. Like, if it was natural and stuff?"

"Hm, I think that is actually due to something called an exshpere." Kratos said.

"Ex...sphere?" Zelos asked, "What's that?"

"A crystal that can enhance your natural born abilities." Kratos explained. "If one could alter it enough, hypothetically one could mimic an angel's genes."

Zelos frowned and bit his lip. "So," he said slowly, "If they have a way to make them..."

"They could make more." Kratos finished.

Zelos shuddered. "Damn!" he muttered, "We have to stop them from doing that, **I** sure as hell don't want to have to face a whole army of angels."

"Neither do I." Kratos glared. "Humanity wouldn't stand a chance then."

"Right. So we have to figure out a way to stop them from doing that, and to get Yuan back," Zelos concluded, chewing on his lower lip some more, "any ideas?"

Kratos sighed exasperatedly. "I don't know but whatever we do we have to do it quickly."

"Yeah," Zelos agreed. "Let's talk to the others, see what we can come up with, maybe they'll have some thoughts. Sheena especially, she's a ninja and all."

Kratos nodded. "We can most certainly use the clan of Mizuho's help."

"Yeah," Zelos agreed, getting up out of the bed, "so let's get everyone together and discuss it."

"Alright." Kratos agreed. "I'll meet you in the main hall in fifteen minutes, then we'll arrange it with everyone else."

Zelos nodded. "Sounds good."


	28. It's only waiting

The next few days were a blurred panic for the humans, who were now convinced they had angered their goddess and now she was giving them divine retribution.

This was no end of amusement for Rodyle who would pick up people who were lost and make them into various experiments. He was even more excited to hear his greatest experiment had been successful in retrieving his lord's son. He quickly made his way to the throne room where they had just arrived.

Mithos turned to Rodyle as he entered. "Ah, Rodyle!" he said happily, "I see you've heard. Your experiment has brought back an unexpected joy: my son has awakened into his true power!"

"That is excellent my lord!" Rodyle exclaimed.

"Ohold man Rodyle, you're still alive?" Yuan asked.

Rodyle startled. "Oh ho, I see you still have that sense of humor"

"He is a marvel, isn't he?" Mithos smiled with paternal pride, "and this fellow - Genis, was it? - has done a remarkable job as well." He looked at the angel with an appraising stare.

Genis bowed. "I am your humblest servant my lord."

"He's cute too" Yuan smirked. "Father, isn't it time you got yourself a new play thing?"

"Wh-What?!" Rodyle screamed. "He's an angel! Not a fuck toy!"

"Boo, you're no fun Ryde" He smirked at the old nick-name, knowing it drove him crazy.

Mithos blushed in embarrassment. "Yuan, this is not the time or the place to be discussing my sex life," he scolded, "In fact, for you, the time is **never**."

Rodyle meanwhile was slowly turning into a tomato in unabashed rage.

Genis snickered. "I don't think red's his colour"

Yuan laughed. "I like youwe'll have great fun!"

"If you will excuse me, my lord," Rodyle said stiffly, "I have experiments to attend to."

"Of course," Mithos said, waving him off, "I won't keep you here, you've been doing such wonderful work."

Rodyle nodded, slightly mollified, and turned to Genis. "Come Genis, let's go."

Genis bowed to Mithos again then left with Rodyle.

"He has turned into a rather handsome young man, hasn't he?" Mithos mused, half to himself, after they left.

"Well, he does look pretty well endowed," Yuan smirked, "but you like it on top right? Hm"

Mithos blushed again. "Yuan, stop that!" he scolded, "I don't need that kind of advice from my own son!"

Yuan snickered. "Yes **father**." He walked over and kissed his cheek. "WellI've things to do, people to kill, bitches to rape, see ya!" He walked out of the room, smiling all the way.

Mithos shook his head in fond exasperation. "Honestly, that boy" he muttered.

-

Zelos gazed about the huge hall where they'd chosen to meet, observing all the stern and solemn faces of the remaining leaders of Tethe'alla. If all went well, they would have the rest of the country on their side by the time this was over. If notwell, things wouldn't look good for the human race.

"Welcome everyoneI assume you all know why I have called you here." Kratos started.

"We are aware." One of the councilors said. "After the destruction of Meltokio resulting in the king's death, and the recent death of grand councilor Hackett we have been discussing amongst ourselves on the leadership of the council and of Tethe'alla."

Zelos bit his lip slightly, understanding the council's words quite clearly. They'd been trying to decide who should be the next king of Tethe'alla. He knew that he and Kratos were the two most likely candidateshe just hoped they wouldn't pick him.

"And your decision?" Kratos asked.

Another councilor spoke up. "We believe that it is you who should take the throne Lord Aurion, after all you've been leading this precession thus farand you seem to understand the situation better than any of is."

"I see" Kratos said. "Then I will accept this honor and become Tethe'alla's new king."

Zelos sighed in relief, even as his heart went out in sympathy to Kratos. It would be a difficult job, especially in these times, but he knew that Kratos was more suited to it than Zelos would ever be. "Glad that's settled," he whispered to Lloyd, "How does it feel to be the crown prince of Tethe'alla?"

Lloyd just swallowed nervously, looking stunned.

"However we have no time for celebrations or proclamations." Kratos continued. "We have to work quickly if we intend for Tethe'alla, or even humanity, to survive."

The councilors whispered amongst themselves. "What do you suggest?" One of them asked.

"First I suggest we rally our forces." He began. "Then we should speak to Mizuho and Sylvarant about this threat and ask for their aid."

"As Mizuho's representative, I am authorized to pledge our aid in this situation," Sheena spoke up, "You have our support."

"I seethen our next goal is Sylvarant." Kratos thought aloud.

"We should send a message to their Governor-general of Palma Coasta, explaining the situation," Zelos said, despite his reluctance to involve himself in the politics he knew so little about, "Emphasize the fact that this Yggdrasil fellow intends to eliminate all of humanity, not just Tethe'alla, so it's in their interest to help get rid of him."

"I agree." Regal spoke up.

"Duke Bryantwould you give us your aid in this war." One of the councilors asked.

"Under two conditions, yes." Regal replied.

"Conditions?" another councilor spoke up angrily, "We are in a world crisis, and you are dictating**conditions** for your aid?!"

"Let's hear him out," Zelos interjected, "I'm sure he has reasons for what he says." He turned to Regal, "Please continue, Duke Bryant."

"My first is the freedom of half-elves." Regal said clearly. "The next is an established country for them."

"What!?" One of the councilors shouted.

The room burst into indignant babble. Zelos attempted to speak up, but his voice was lost among the others. Finally he shouted, "Would you all **listen** for a minute?!" The noise quieted, and he continued, "Duke Bryant's request sounds reasonable to me. This entire situation has come about because of the way humans treat half-elves. If we intend to prevent a recurrence, we must take measures to ensure they are treated more fairly. Don't you think?"

"I agree." Kratos said. "This entire situation could have been avoided if we had **not** done the terrible things we had."

Zelos nodded, "The most dangerous army in the world is one with nothing to lose, and right now, that describes these half-elves. If we give them another way to go, I'd be willing to bet the number of foes we have to deal with shrinks considerably."

Regal smiled lightly in relief, then grew serious. "Those are my terms."

There was more grumbling and discussion, but eventually, most of the councilors nodded and voiced their grudging agreement.

"Now all we have to do is convince Sylvarant of the same" Kratos sighed under his breath.

-

Forcystus crept out of the city and to the clearing which was the designated meeting point, noting with vague dismay that the person he was supposed to meet hadn't arrived yet. "He'd better not have killed anyone on the way." He muttered.

"Forcystus" A voice whispered from right behind him.

Forcystus leaped into the air about a foot, startled out of his wits. "Kvar!" he thundered, "Don't **do** that!"

Kvar laughed. "Ah well I** am** in charge of gathering intelligence for a reason"

Forcystus sighed in aggravation. Kvar was the best spy they had, which only made the amoral fellow harder to deal with. "That's what I'm here to talk to you about. What have you found out about the Governor-general's attitudes?"

"Hm a 'good man' that one is" Kvar laughed. "Takes care of his ownalmost to the point of blindness. He'd be easy to crush if you know where to hit."

Forcystus smiled cruelly. "Excellent," he said, "and where would that be, have you found it?"

"His beloved daughter" Kvar laughed. "I'll advice Pronyma to place one of her dolls there in her place"

Forcystus nodded, "Wonderful. I'll report all this back to our lord, then, and inform him that we have a system in place which will effectively decapitate Sylvarant's leadership."

"After that then humanity will fall under the great castle." Kvar chortled.

"Indeed it will," Forcystus replied, chuckling darkly. After a moment, he grew serious again. "Remember, though, Kvar," he said sternly, "that we are not to cause any sort of disturbance in Sylvarant until Tethe'alla has fallen. They must have no warning of what we are to do."

Kvar nodded. "I know of his lordship's plans. Speaking of which did you hear, his son has fully awoken."

Forcystus' eye widened. "I wasn't aware of that," he replied, "That's excellent news, indeed. We should be able to move forward much faster, in that case."

"Yeshis lordship is most pleased, however he is not happy about the situation arising to it." Kvar sighed, seeming almost remorseful, almost. "It seems the young lord caught the eye of a rather cruel crowd and suffered dearly at their hands."

Forcystus frowned deeply, fist clenching. "Those human bastards." he growled, "This is **exactly** why they need to be exterminated."

"I couldn't agree morehowever his young lordship did in turn enjoy slowly murdering the bastards who committed that sin," Kvar laughed, "and according to Rodyle's toy he did it in a most humorous matter."

"Well, that's something, at least," Forcystus agreed with a cruel smile, "I'll have to ask for the story from someone when I report in. Right now, though, we both have duties to fulfill."

Kvar stopped him before he could leave. "Oh by the way we may have a problem on our hands."

"A problem?" Forcystus asked, "What sort ofproblem?"

"His name is Duke Bryant" Kvar growled, "and he's a major supplier to the humans, however recently he's gained quite a popularity amongst half-elves"

"Bryant Bryant" Forcystus mused, "The name seems familiar isn't he the fellow who actually declared himself betrothed to one of us? That could be a problem, indeed" He shook his head, "Who in their right mind would agree to marry a human? She must have been coerced somehow"

"That or she's been promised great wealth in return for it though I can't understand why the human wouldn't just take whatever he wanted from her." Kvar pondered aloud.

"Possibly he's cunning enough to anticipate the effect that his actions might have on our authority," Forcystus replied grimly, "Keep an eye on that situation, too, if you can, and we should try to discredit the union itself too."

"That may be easy enough to doI have heard that they are searching for her little brother who has been 'lost'." Kvar replied.

Forcystus' eye widened. "That bastard's manipulating her with this, then" he muttered darkly, "Does humans' depravity never end?"

"Not in this life Forcystus" Kvar sighed.

Forcystus just nodded. "We'd best get going, it doesn't do to linger too long," he said, "Do what you can to tell people the truth of that 'marriage', spread the word around. I'll go report back to our lord on our progress."

Kvar nodded. "Alsoif you see Pronyma before I do tell her that his lordship would like her to report to him immediately for a mission."

Forcystus nodded sharply. "I'll do that," he promised. "Long reign Yggdrasil!" he saluted then turned and swiftly walked away, his form soon obscured by the night.

-

"But it's sooooooo boring!" Yuan whined for the fifteenth time that day. He had been cooped up in the underground fortress of the rebels, not allowed to go about for fear of his recapture.

"I **know** it's boring," Mithos replied patiently, "but we can't risk having you captured. Can't you find some way to amuse yourself here?"

"I'm not **allowed** to torture anyone here" Yuan pouted. "Get me a playmate!"

Mithos was about to say that he didn't have resources to spare for the amusement of petulant children, when a thought occurred to him. "A playmate, hm?" he asked, "What about that other angel? Would he be a suitable playmate for you?"

Yuan's eyes lit up, almost looking overjoyed, as though he were about to see a friend. "Definitely!! Get me him!"

Mithos grinned at his son's expression. "Very well then," he said, "I'll get someone on it right away."

Yuan gave a secret smile, before whooping in joy and hugging him. "Thank you papa!!"

Mithos laughed slightly at his son's enthusiasm. "You're welcome," he said, "Please don't strangle me!"

Yuan released him, still smiling.

Suddenly the doors burst in and a shouting Rodyle stumbled in. "MY LORD!" He ran up to his throne. "My lord! I have it! Another cruxis crystal, more powerful than my last!!"

Mithos' eyes widened. "That's excellent news!" he said, "Where is it?"

"Old man Rodyleyour pants are down." Yuan said with a raised an eyebrow.

"Ah? AH!" Rodyle shouted, when he looked down. He quickly pulled them up, shooting a glare at Yuan. "Ahas I was sayinghere" He chortled, holding out the red crystal.

Eyes gleaming, Mithos snatched the crystal from him. "Beautiful," he whispered, examining it, "and you say I simplyput it on my hand?" He tried, pressing the gem into the back of his hand, and looked on in childlike amazement as it became embedded there. "That feels very strange." He commented, lifting the hand to inspect it.

Rodyle smiled. "It gives the bearers unimaginable powers"

"At a price." Yuan finished for him, summoning his swallow and pointing it at Rodyle who jumped back. "What will it do to him?"

"N-Nothing more than what a usual angel suffers my lordI assure you" Rodyle answered, throwing himself to his knees.

"And what about a rejection or some sort of consequences?" Yuan pressed.

"None that I know ofnot for that one" Rodyle replied, cowering in fear.

"Yuan, let him be," Mithos told his son calmly, "I know the risks. No power worth having can be gained without a certain amount of danger."

Yuan sighed, but lowered his weapon. "Don't be so reckless with your life father"

"Thank you for your concern, Yuan," Mithos said, "but I've already spoken with Rodyle about this earlier. We've determined some properties of mana signatures and which ones are most likely to cause rejection. I'm at a very low risk for it. There won't be any problems."

Yuan pouted at him. "Whatever" He cast one last glare at Rodyle, then began to walk out of the room, whispering to him as he left. "If my father dies it'll be you that joins him"

Rodyle squeaked, but just continued looking down.

Mithos sighed. "That boy," he muttered, "Some days, I just don't know what to do with him. I'd better get to work on finding him that playmate, before he gets bored enough to start wreaking havoc."

"I agree full heartedly my lord" Rodyle said, casting a glare over his shoulder.

Mithos smiled. "I don't suppose Genis would be up for another kidnapping mission?" he asked slyly.

"Ah I am afraid not my sire he is currently out collecting exspheres with my unit" Rodyle said.

"A pity," Mithos murmured, "Perhaps another, then I wish to bring the angel Zelos Wilder here, for my son's amusement."

There was a knock on the door a little again, this time a female voice echoing through it. "My lordship"

"Ah, come in, Pronyma," Mithos called out to the woman.

Pronyma entered, bowing to him. "I have heard that you required my services?"

"Ah, yes," Mithos purred, "I had some tasks for you regarding Sylvarant, but something else has recently come up that I believe will require your unique abilities."

Pronyma bowed her head. "I am yours to use."

Mithos smiled. "I wish to kidnap Zelos Wilder for my son," he told her, "Your task is to create a duplicate which will replace him, so that his friends won't discover his disappearance until it's too late."

"As you wish." Pronyma answered, bowing again. "I shall get on it right away." With that she turned and left.

Rodyle scoffed as soon as she was gone. "The dark arts she usesI'm not to fond of them"

"Her methods are somewhatunsavory," Mithos agreed with a nod, "but her work is quite beneficial to us, and until you can duplicate her abilities with some invention, it's in my best interest to keep her around."

"Oh course my lord" Rodyle replied. "I think that she has shown great interest in the angels powersand while I know she won't touch your son, I fear for my test subject."

Mithos frowned. "That is a problem," he admitted, "You keep a close watch on him, I assume?"

"I trybut the child is very strong, and while he obeys orders it's hard to keep him still" Rodyle sighed. "Perhaps I'll get Magnius to watch him"

"Why don't you let me keep an eye on him for a time?" Mithos asked, "After all, I'll soon have the same powers he does. I should be able to keep him reined indon't you think?"

"As you wish my lord" Rodyle said with a bow. "However now I must return to my studies today they brought me a woman and I'm going to see if I can reverse to age flow"

"Very well, then," Mithos said, "You're dismissed. Send the boy up here, and I'll keep him out of trouble while you do your experimenting."

Rodyle smiled and walked out, whistling lightly as he left.

Mithos' smile turned predatory as Rodyle left, and he waited for the youngest angel to arrive.


End file.
